Secretamente
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Quem nunca teve uma paixão secreta ou uma fantasia por alguém inalcansável? Mas o que fazer quando o alvo dessa paixão se torna no noivo da sua melhor amiga? E se ele viesse a saber de tudo? É o que Ginevra Weasley terá que descobrir!
1. A Noticia

**Capítulo Um**

Ginny Weasley ainda se lembrava do momento em que o começara a ver com outros olhos. No meio de uma batalha, ela estava cercada por três Devoradores da Morte. Conseguiria evitar os ataques de dois deles, mas seria impossível conseguir se defender do terceiro. Não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser dar tudo o que tinha. Conseguiu se desviar de dois feitiços, mas o outro Devorador já ia a meio de um Avada. Foi aí que alguém que estava atrás dela foi mais rápido do que o seguidor de Voldemort e a salvou. Ginny virou-se e viu um louro alto de olhos cinzentos, vestido de negro. Ela esperou pelas palavras de escárnio dele e até preparou as suas respostas. No entanto, ele apenas sorriu. Nunca o vira sorrir antes. Aquele sorriso era perfeito, lindo, arrebatador e tão inesperado que perseguiu a mente dela por vários dias. Ao princípio, dizia que se devia à surpresa de ver Draco Malfoy sorrindo genuinamente em vez de lançar um sorriso de troça.

Mas com o passar do tempo percebeu que algo na maneira como ele reagira cativara-a. Aquele momento ficou gravado na cabeça dela. Mesmo após muito tempo, aquele sorriso e aquele brilho que vira nos olhos dele ainda lhe vinham à memória. Mas afastava sempre esses pensamentos. Afinal, ele ainda era um Malfoy, e todos sabem que os Malfoys odeiam os Weasleys e vice-versa.

E depois ele saiu do país. Nunca mais o viu, e respirou de alívio por isso. A presença dele fazia-a sentir-se desconfortável. E quando ele sorria, mesmo sem ser para ela, um arrepio percorria-a.

Ela também não conseguiu deixar de reparar como ele mudara durante a guerra. Crescera, não só fisicamente, pois agora possuía um corpo musculado, com aproximadamente um metro de noventa e muito atraente. Mas a personalidade dele melhorara consideravelmente: já não era tão arrogante e fútil, muito menos mesquinho. Claro que ele ainda troçava de Ron e dos Weasleys em geral, mas já não implicava com ela, nem chamava Hermione de Sangue de Lama. Só continuava insultando Ron para se divertir. Seria um milagre se Draco e Ron algum dia se dessem bem.

Todas aquelas novas qualidades não ajudaram Ginny a tirar Draco Malfoy do pensamento.

E até aquele momento, não percebera como ele ainda a afectava. Mesmo estando tanto tempo longe, até já tendo se apaixonado por outros homens, Draco Malfoy ainda chegava bem dentro do seu coração. Na verdade, nunca percebera que ele conseguia atingi-la daquela maneira. Sempre julgou que todas aquelas vezes que se encontrava pensando nele eram fruto de uma atracção boba, uma fantasia inocente, da qual ela própria ria e pela qual troçava de si mesma. Mas aquela dorzinha no coração, aquele nó na garganta e aquele peso no estômago não podiam se dever apenas a uma paixão platónica.

No meio dos gritos histéricos de Ron, das palavras incrédulas de Harry, Draco pareceu notar a perplexidade dela, pois dedicou-lhe um olhar de curiosidade. Ginny desviou o seu olhar do dele, tentando disfarçar a sua estranha reacção e recuperar o folego. Quando se conseguiu acalmar um pouco, esboçou um sorriso.

-Deixa de ser chato, Ron! Parabéns Hermione! Fico feliz por ti!- Ginny disse assim que conseguiu recuperar a voz.

-Obrigado pelo apoio, Gin!- Hermione disse sorrindo e aproximou-se mais de Draco. Ginny sentiu como se tivesse atirado uma pedra para o seu estômago. O que era aquilo? Ciúme? Não, ela não podia gostar dele, só o achava bonito, nada mais que isso. Então por que sentia aquela estranha sensação de enjôo e aquela vontade de sair dali? Por que se sentira tão estranha quando Hermione anunciara o casamento com Draco Malfoy? Porque tinha sido apanhada de surpresa! Só podia ser por isso. Ninguém esperava que Hermione voltasse de França comprometida, muito menos com Draco Malfoy.

Ginny aproveitou a confusão que havia na sala dos Weasleys para ir até a cozinha tomar um copo com água. Ron ainda não conseguia acreditar que Hermione ia mesmo casar com Draco Malfoy e Harry ainda estava argumentando contra isso.

Tomou um gole rápido e respirou fundo. Queria que aquele sufoco que sentia desaparecesse. Tentava mentalizar que não tinha razão para estar assim. Todas as vezes que ela imaginara beijar Malfoy tinham sido brincadeiras, fantasias engraçadas de quem andava sem namorado, uma paixão platónica por um homem bonito. Ela não gostava dele, nunca gostara.

-Não vais ajudar o teu irmão a convencer a Herm de que eu sou um delinquente?- ouviu a voz forte de Draco dizendo da porta que ligava a cozinha à sala de estar. Quase se engasgou e virou-se muito depressa.

Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz sumiu-lhe. Ela clareou a garganta e disse numa voz trémula:

-Não tenho razão para fazer isso...

-Não?- ele disse arqueando uma sobrancelha. Depois sorriu.- Julguei que os Weasley fossem anti-Malfoy!

-Nem todos!- ela murmurou."O que se passa contigo mulher? Que te deu para te comportares como uma miúda de dezessete anos apaixonada?"

-Já percebi. Tu, pelos vistos, não fazes questão de impedir este casamento. Mas não pareces feliz com a notícia. Estou errado?

Oh, não! Ele percebera que algo estava errado com ela. Que iria ela inventar para se safar daquilo? Em primeiro lugar, tirar aquela cara de parva que estava usando.

-Fiquei simplesmente surpresa. Eu e todo o mundo. Ninguém esperava que o Sr. Draco Malfoy fosse propor Hermione Sangue de Lama, segundo palavras tuas, Granger em casamento.

-Acredito que não. Há uns meses atrás também não me achava capaz de tal coisa. No entanto, Hermione não desistiu. E acabou me caçando.- ele disse sorrindo. Ginny sentiu um arrepio percorrer as suas costas. Que tinha aquele sorriso que a fazia sentir-se tão... Fraca?-Mas pareces desconfortável...

-Eu? Imagina! Impressão tua. Eu vou voltar lá para dentro. Hermione parece estar precisando da minha ajuda.- Ginny disse, tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

Quando ia a passar ao lado de Draco este agarrou-a suavemente pelo braço.

-Estás estranha, ruiva. E não é apenas surpresa. O que se passa, Weasley?- ele disse, fixando aqueles olhos cinzentos e sedutores nos dela. Ginny quase se sentiu derreter sob aquele olhar.

-Não se passa nada.- disse num fio de voz.

-Não insisto mais. Também não é da minha conta.- as palavras saíram brincalhonas.- Só queria ser simpático.

-Tudo bem.- disse a mulher, mais segura, pois ele largara-lhe o braço. Caminhou rapidamente para a sala, onde Ron ainda discutia com Hermione as razões que a levaram a sequer considerar namorar com Draco. Harry pelos vistos já tinha sido calado. Ginny sentou-se ao lado deste, tentando prestar atenção na discussão entre o ruivo furioso e uma morena igualmente zangada, mas a sensação que o contacto do seu braço com a mão de Draco lhe provocara não saia da sua mente.

-De uma vez por todas, Ron, eu faço da minha vida o que quero e não percebo o que tens contra Draco. Tudo bem que ele foi muito cruel conosco em Hogwarts, mas já devias saber que ele mudou. Ele esteve do nosso lado durante a guerra, lembras-te?- Hermione disse.

-Também me lembro porque é que ele veio para o nosso lado! E lembro-me ainda melhor de ele ter libertado Devoradores da Morte em Hogwarts, de ter sido o culpado pela morte de Dumbledore e pelo meu irmão ter virado um fã de carne crua! E tu, lembras-te?

-Eu sei disso, mas ele mudou! Ele veio para o nosso lado porque quis.

-Como és estúpida, Hermione! Ele veio para o nosso lado porque Voldemort iria matá-lo por ele não ter morto Dumbledore!

-Ele ajudou o Harry a destruir Voldemort!

-Porque se não o fizesse, Voldemort iria matar o Harry e o segundo na lista era aquele furão albino.

-Ele salvou a tua irmã!- Hermione gritou. Desta vez as cabeças viraram-se para Ginny. Como sabia Hermione que Draco a livrara de sofrer um Avada Kedavra?

-É verdade, Ginny?- Ron quase cuspiu as palavras. Os olhares estavam todos colados em Ginny. Ela ainda estava surpresa por Hermione saber daquilo. Nunca tinha dito a ninguém que Draco salvara-a. Por isso, só podia ter sido ele a contar-lhe. Os olhos dela percorreram a sala e pararam num louro que estava encostado na porta da cozinha, com um copo de água na mão. O louro era a única pessoa que aparentava calma naquela casa. Até parecia estar divertido e olhava para ela como se a desafiando a dizer a verdade.

-É...- Ginny respondeu. Isto pareceu calar Ron por momentos. Hermione aproveitou para sorrir triunfantemente.

-Continuo achando que ele vai fazer a tua vida num inferno. Depois não venhas reclamar, Hermione!- o ruivo teve que ser o último a falar.

-Não virei reclamar. E, se tiver que reclamar, não será, definitivamente, a ti!- Hermione disse secamente. Mesmo após tantos anos desde que saíram de Hogwarts, Ron e Hermione continuavam iguais quando estavam perto um do outro. -Vamos embora, Draco!

O louro foi colocar o copo sobre a mesa da cozinha e voltou rapidamente. Hermione agarrou-lhe no braço e puxou-o para a porta. Ginny fixava Draco. Este antes de sair dedicou-lhe um olhar estranho e sorriu. Mais uma vez ela não conseguiu evitar sentir um formigueiro na barriga.

**N/A:** _Eu sei, é pequeno e ainda deixa muito a desejar. Foi uma ideia que me surgiu assim do nada a meio de uma aula. E para deixar claro, é uma fic D/G. Draco está noivo de Hermione mas muitas coisas iram acontecer._

_Agora, por favor deixem review, digam o que acham porque quando não há review, não há actualizações rápidas!lol_

_Beijo_


	2. Ciúmes e Culpa

**Capítulo Dois**

Ginny abriu os olhos de repente. Tinha suores frios na testa. Passou as mãos pelos olhos, lembrando-se do sonho que acabara de ter: Hermione estava chorando e chamando Ginny de traidora, Draco Malfoy ria de Ginny e ela tentava explicar a Hermione que era tudo um mal entendido. Não se lembrava do que se passara antes no sonho, só que acordara com uma sensação horrível de culpa e tinha a certeza de que não conseguiria voltar a dormir.

O relógio disse-lhe que eram quase seis da manhã. Decidiu se levantar e ir fazer um café.

Estava sentada no balcão da cozinha, olhando pela janela, observando o nascer do sol, quando Ron desceu para tomar o pequeno almoço.

-Bom dia!- ela disse, embora para ela aquele dia tivesse começado muito mal e não tinha esperanças que melhorasse. Tinha um aperto na garganta que não havia maneira de fazer desaparecer.

-Só se for para ti, porque para mim é um péssimo dia!- Ron reclamou.

Ginny ia perguntar se ele ainda estava chateado com o facto de Hermione estar noiva de Draco, mas ele não lhe deu tempo.

-Casar com aquele... furão desgraçado! É inacreditável! Talvez ele tenha lhe colocado sob uma Imperius, ou talvez seja uma poção do amor!- ele disse. Ginny sabia que ele não estava falando com ela.

-Sabes, talvez ela esteja mesmo apaixonada por ele...

-Estás louca? Os Malfoy são incapazes de serem amados! Eles são desprezíveis, são maquiavélicos, são falsos, arrogantes e não servem para nada. São escumalha!

-Sabes que agora parecias mesmo Draco Malfoy falando quando se referia a nós em Hogwarts!- ela espicaçou o seu irmão.

Ele ficou vermelho de raiva. Ia começar a discutir com ela quando Molly Weasley entrou na cozinha.

-Discutindo já de manhã?

-Não! O Ron só estava prestes a blasfemar! Ainda está chateado porque Hermione não vai casar com ele.- Ginny disse, saltando do balcão.

-Não estou nada!- murmurou o ruivo.

-Continua acreditando nisso!

A discussão dos dois Weasleys mais novos foi interrompida por alguém batendo na porta.

Ginny foi abrir a porta, completamente descontraída, não esperando encontrar quem encontrou na porta.

-Bom dia, Weasley!- a voz do louro chegou-lhe ao ouvidos com um leve tom de divertimento. O seu corpo petrificou, as suas faces coraram. Draco Malfoy estava a frente dela, usando um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e um olhar de troça na cara.

Por momentos Ginny teve vontade de fugir para o seu quarto como uma criança envergonhada. Conseguiu se recompor e dizer para si mesma que já era uma mulher adulta e que não tinha razões para se envergonhar.

"Ai não?! Estás de pijama em frente de Draco Malfoy. Um pijama velho, roto e que te fica pequeno! E ele está ali com cara de quem quer rir e não pode! Ai, eu vou morrer de vergonha! Mas, afinal, o que quer ele aqui?"

-Bom dia, Ginny!- a voz de Hermione veio de algures em frente de Ginny. A ruiva olhou para o lado de Draco e viu a sua melhor amiga sorrindo para ela. Ginny ficara tão surpresa e atrapalhada por ver Draco ali que nem notara na presença da morena.

-Oh, olá, Herms! Entrem!- Ginny disse, tentando manter a voz o mais normal possível. Estava furiosa consigo mesma por estar a sentir aquelas coisas. Ela já não era uma adolescente!

-Quem...?- Ron começou a perguntar, deitando a cabeça para fora da porta da cozinha, com um olhar curioso. Mas a sua expressão mudou logo que viu quem era. Lançou um olhar aborrecido a Hermione e Draco.- São esse dois!

E o ruivo voltou para a cozinha.

-Não lhe ligues. Ele ainda não digeriu a notícia de ontem!- Ginny disse. Também ela ainda não tinha digerido, mas que podia fazer? Não podia se chatear com Hermione porque ela não tinha culpa. Mas culpa de quê? Ginny não queria Draco para nada por isso nem tinha razão para estar assim. Então por que se sentia como se tivesse uma noz atravessada na garganta?

-E eu nem me preocupo. Problema dele!- Hermione disse friamente.- Mas, mudando de assunto... Vai te vestir depressa porque quero que me ajudes a preparar as coisas para o casamento!- a morena disse alegremente.

-Mas, afinal, quando vais casar?

-A verdade é que eu nem consigo esperar muito tempo. Decidimos casar daqui a um mês!

Ginny sentiu como se tivessem lhe dado um murro no estomago. Um mês? Mas isso era tão...próximo.

Ginny tossiu tentando esconder a sua grande surpresa e desagrado.

-Deixa-me ir trocar de roupa, então!- a ruiva disse e subiu escadas acima, com dificuldades em respirar.

Eles iam casar dentro de um mês e Ginny sentia como se o seu mundo tivesse acabado de desabar na sua cabeça, novamente. Desde quando Draco Malfoy se tinha tornado em algo tão importante para ela? Ela sempre o vira como uma personagem famosa que as adolescentes idolatravam por ser bonito. Mas ela não era nenhuma adolescente! O que se passava com ela? Estava com ciúmes da melhor amiga por esta casar com um homem que Ginny apenas achava bonito? Não! Alguma coisa estava errada. E ela fazia um esforço enorme por se convencer de que não sentia mais do que admiração pela beleza do louro.

Vestiu-se devagar. Não queria ter que voltar a enfrentar a alegria de Hermione, muito menos a presença de Malfoy. No entanto, sabia que não podia andar a fugir deles. Devia estar contente pela sua amiga. Devia afogar aqueles sentimentos que descobrira dentro dela. Por Merlin! Era o noivo de Hermione.

Por mais que tentasse demorar a vestir-se, viu-se pronta em menos tempo do que queria. Desceu ao andar debaixo, fingindo um grande sorriso e esperando encontrar Hermione na sala.

O seu coração parou durante uns segundos, depois deu um grande salto e deve ter ido parar no meio da sua garganta, porque sentiu falta de ar. Draco Malfoy estava sentado no sofá, com o pé sobre o joelho, encostado atrás numa pose muito masculina e, segundo Ginny, muito atraente. Ela bem queria evitar aqueles pensamentos, mas não conseguia. Era como se não conseguisse sequer controlar a sua mente, porque o seu corpo e o seu coração ela já tinha desistido.

-Algum problema, Weasley?- Draco perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Era como se ele soubesse exactamente o que ela estava sentindo e se estivesse divertindo com o efeito que a sua simples presença tinha nela.

-Não!- ela conseguiu responder. A sua voz saiu aguda. Se tivesse um buraco ali na sala, ela colocar-se-ia dentro dele. Detestava sentir-se assim, como se ainda fosse uma menina adolescente atrás de Harry Potter. Mas aquele não era Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy emitia poder, sedução, masculinidade sem sequer tentar. Tinha uma presença intimidante e ao mesmo tempo atraente.

-Tens a certeza? Não sei por quê, mas tenho a sensação de que a minha presença incomoda-te, mas não da maneira que incomoda o teu irmão. Por acaso tens medo de mim?

-Não!- ela respondeu prontamente. O sorriso dele aumentou. Ele levantou-se e aproximou-se dela, como um tigre se dirigindo á presa. Não tirou os olhos cinzentos dos da ruiva. Ginny sentiu-se um ratinho amedrontado. Ela tinha medo, mas não dele, e sim do que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. Sentia vontade de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo.

"Mas não podes!" a mente dela gritou. "É o noivo de Hermione! A tua melhor amiga. Não esqueças isso."

-Então porque ficas assim quando estou perto?- ele estava a dois passos dela e parecia não querer parar. O coração de Ginny parecia querer saltar-lhe do peito. A sua mente dividia-se entre querer fugir dali, desesperada, e beijá-lo ali mesmo.

-Eu não fico de maneira nenhuma quando estás perto!- ela forçou a sua voz a sair segura. "Onde está a Ginevra Weasley que eu conheço?" ela perguntava-se. Não sabia o que era feito da sua personalidade forte. Parecia que sucumbia quando Draco Malfoy estava presente.

-Ficas sim...- ele agora estava a menos de meio metro dela e Ginny tinha a certeza que teria um ataque cardíaco.- Ficas alterada, nervosa. As tuas mãos tremem...

Ele continuava caminhando em direcção a ela, devagar, quase a torturando.

Ginny queria que ele se aproximasse, queria senti-lo bem perto dela.

"NÃO! Não te aproximes, és o noivo de Hermione... Eu preciso sair daqui." ela continuava ouvindo aquela voz gritando dentro da sua cabeça, mas era como se o seu corpo tivesse se desligado do seu cérebro.

-A tua respiração parece difícil, quase ouço o teu coração sair do teu peito!- naquele momento a única coisa que os separava eram uns meros dez centímetros de ar. Ela conseguia sentir a respiração quente dele roçar-lhe os lábios e despertar-lhe mil e uma diferentes sensações por todo o corpo. Um arrepio percorreu-a.

-Não é... Por tua causa! Eu ando... Um pouco nervosa ultimamente!- ela balbuciou.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada divertida, como se não acreditasse em nada do que ela tinha dito. Deu um passo em frente.

-Pára!- Ginny quase gritou. Tinha a certeza que o seu desespero via-se na sua cara. Era tão revoltante estar a sentir-se daquela maneira, e pior ainda, ele estar se apercebendo do efeito que tinha sobre ela.

-Por que, ruiva? Estás com medo de que eu te ataque?- uma sobrancelha loura elevou-se um pouco.

-Não! Por que haveria ter medo de ti?- ela não sabia de onde tinha tirado as forças para se recompor. Provavelmente da lembrança de que Hermione estava muito perto dele. No entanto continuava sem conseguir se mexer.

-Diz-me tu.- ele disse, inclinando um pouco a cabeça.

-Onde está a tua noiva?

A expressão divertida de Draco desapareceu e ele adoptou uma mais séria, embora os seus olhos ainda tivessem o mesmo brilho.

-Está falando com a tua mãe.- ele afastou-se de Ginny e voltou a sentar-se no sofá.

A distância fê-la pensar finalmente com clareza. Ele tinha estado a brincar com ela. Ele sabia que podia brincar com ela. Será que sabia o que ela sentia por ele? Será que...Não! Ele estava apenas sendo Draco Malfoy. Ele não sabia de nada. Ele estava apenas sendo ele mesmo. Divertindo-se com o desconforto dos outros.

-Estás pronta?- a voz de Hermione fez Ginny dar um salto.

-Claro. Mas afinal o que vamos fazer?

-Vamos escolher o local para dar a festa e quero que me ajudes com a lista de convidados. Ah, e antes que me esqueça, quero que tu e o Harry vão jantar em minha casa esta noite.

-Ok!

-Então vamos?- Draco interveio.

-Ele vai?- Ginny perguntou um pouco aflita. Não aguentaria passar uma tarde inteira perto de Draco, tentando esquecer todas as sensações que ele despertava nela.

-Acho que tenho o direito. Afinal sou o noivo, ou já te esqueceste, Weasley?- ele disse, lançando-lhe um olhar carregado de significado, embora ela não conseguisse perceber qual.

-Não! Como poderia esquecer que és o noivo da minha melhor amiga?!- ela disse, tentando lhe lançar um olhar frio. Se ia ter que passar o dia com ele, mais valia arranjar uma estratégia de defesa e tentar ignorá-lo e tratá-lo com indiferença, já que foi a melhor solução que ela encontrou.

Hermione saiu e Draco seguiu-a. Quando passou por Ginny, sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

-Há uns minutos atrás parecia que tinhas esquecido de que ela era a tua melhor amiga e eu, o noivo!- e depois, como se não tivesse acontecido nada, ele colocou uma mão na cintura de Hermione. Ginny sacudiu a cabeça como se isso fosse fazê-la esquecer o arrepio que percorreu o seu corpo e depois saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

•·.·'·.·•

Ginny bateu na porta da casa de Hermione. Aquela tarde tinha sido a mais longa que Ginny já passara. Hermione tinha demorado a escolher o local da festa, por isso a ruiva tivera que se abstrair dos seus próprios pensamentos e fingir que não notava os estranhos olhares de Draco. Ele parecia divertir-se ao vê-la estremecer com a proximidade, mas havia mais qualquer coisa. Hermione parecia nem notar no clima estranho entre o louro e a ruiva.

Ginny foi afastada das lembranças dessa tarde ao ver a porta abrir-se. Preparou-se para sorrir para a sua amiga, mas quem abriu a porta foi Draco. Ginny mal conseguia acreditar no seu azar.

-Boa noite!- ela murmurou, mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

-Boa noite, ruiva! Entra!- ele sorriu e afastou-se para deixá-la entrar. Assim que Ginny passou pela porta, ele fechou-a.- Hermione foi num instante comprar cerveja de manteiga porque esqueceu-se.

-Estás só?

Ginny sentiu-se engolir em seco. Estavam sós ali. Ela não queria estar na companhia dele sem ninguém por perto. Descobria agora que não era apenas desconfortável e embaraçoso, era também doloroso. Enquanto se vestia para aquele jantar, ela admitira que o que sentia por Malfoy não podia ser apenas uma paixoneta, era algo mais profundo. Sentira-se estúpida por ter desenvolvido aquele sentimento a partir de uma simples fantasia, mas também sabia que há coisas que acontecem e nós não damos por nada. Logo, não conseguimos evitar que aconteçam.

-Estou, mas ela não deve demorar muito. Não tens que te preocupar.

-Preocupar com o quê?- Ginny disse, fingindo que não sabia do que ele estava falando.

-Ruiva, sejamos honestos.- ele disse, sentando-se no sofá da sala, numa posição muito descontraída.- alguma coisa se passa sempre que estás perto de mim. E não vale a pena negares que eu já reparei!

-Oh, por favor! Só estivemos juntos ontem e hoje, não podes assumir...- as palavras fugiram-lhe, quando Draco levantou-se rapidamente e aproximou-se dela, ficando com a cara a escassos centímetros da dela.

-Foi o que me bastou para notar como consigo te fazer quase subir as paredes. Tenho que confessar que achava divertido, julguei que tivesses ultrapassado essa tua timidez. Quero dizer, eu sei que ultrapassaste. Lembro-me de que até eras bem extrovertida quando...bem...quando eu fiz uma asneira que quase me custou a liberdade. Por isso fiquei pensando no que podia se passar contigo quando eu estou por perto...e cheguei á conclusão de que... tens medo do que eu possa fazer contigo ou então...- ele aproximou-se mais dela, tanto que ela já conseguia ver os pontinhos azuis no meio do cinzento dos olhos dele.- tens medo do que queres fazer comigo!- a voz dele saiu calma, como se ele estivesse saboreando cada palavra.

-Eu... não... - ela não conseguia formular uma frase coerente. Por Merlin, nem os pensamentos dela eram coerentes. A cabeça dela estava andando á roda e a única coisa de que ela tinha a certeza era que, se se mexesse, se respirasse, os seus lábios tocariam os dele.

-Tu não, o quê? O que podes tu querer fazer com o noivo da tua melhor amiga, ruiva? Um homem que nem conheces?

-Nada!- ela murmurou.- não quero fazer nada... por favor, afasta-te!

-Por que não me afastas tu?- ele desafiou.

Draco estava se divertindo com a situação e, ao mesmo tempo, estava incomodado. A verdade é que a presença dela também o afectava de alguma maneira. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que Hermione era a mulher certa para casar. Não a amava, mas só porque não se julgava ser capaz de amar. Ele admirava-a, respeitava-a e confiava nela como não confiava em mais ninguém. Era a mulher mais inteligente que ele conhecia e era a única pessoa que tinha a capacidade de fazê-lo sentir-se inferior, embora fossem raras essas vezes. Além disso, era bonita. Tinha uma beleza despreocupada e simples, mas, de qualquer maneira, era bonita. E já nem se preocupava com o facto de ela ser filha de Muggles. Ele aprendera da pior maneira o que é ser excluído da sociedade. Quando escapara ás garras de Voldemort e conseguira fugir da morte certa, fora desprezado pela sociedade mágica, vira-se obrigado a fugir para outro país, onde vivera durante os últimos anos e onde reencontrara Hermione. O primeiro encontro não foi o que se pode chamar de cordial, mas tanto ele como ela haviam mudado.

Ginny era diferente de Hermione. Quando vira a ruiva na noite passada surpreendera-se por ver que ela crescera muito. A pequena Weasley de quem ele fazia troça em Hogwarts mudara muito. Estava linda. Era muito mais feminina que Hermione. Tinha uma cara angelical e marota ao mesmo tempo. Sentira o seu corpo reagir á presença dela e nem conseguia bem explicar por quê. Depois notara como ela era afectada pela notícia dele ser o noivo de Hermione e como a presença dele a fazia ficar tensa. Estranhara a esse facto, mas depois julgou que ela simplesmente estivesse intimidada por ele ser o filho do homem que quase a matara, ou pelo facto de ele ter feito tantas crueldades no passado. Mas depois notou que não era isso. Era outra coisa.

E depois ele reparou como lhe era impossível tirar os olhos dela. Era como se o corpo dela fosse um iman que capturasse sempre o olhar dele. Convenceu-se de que era apenas curiosidade.

E não conseguiu conter-se em atormentá-la quando a encontrou sozinha naquela manhã e reparou no desespero expresso nos olhos dela. Sentiu-se culpado ao aperceber-se que o corpo dele também reagia á proximidade dela. Como é que alguém conseguia ficar a afectá-lo tanto em apenas dois dias? E, ainda por cima, era a melhor amiga da sua noiva!

Ele estava determinado a descobrir a razão pela qual ela agia daquela maneira perto dele. Acreditava que era apenas a sua curiosidade que o fazia sentir aquelas coisas por ela. Era apenas curiosidade, nada mais.

E agora estavam ali, sozinhos, a poucos milímetros de distância, e a única coisa que passava pela cabeça dele era beijá-la.

O som do trinco da porta fê-lo afastar-se da ruiva tão depressa que Ginny julgou que ele tivesse se desmaterializado.

-Já chegaste, Ginny? Eu fui comprar cerveja de manteiga porque me esqueci!- Hermione disse ao entrar. A morena não reparou no clima tenso entre Draco e Ginny.

-Tudo bem!- Ginny murmurou, evitando encontrar o olhar da sua amiga. Talvez com medo de que ela pudesse ver tudo o que Ginny estava sentindo naquele momento nos seus olhos.

-Anda, vem comigo me ajudar a colocar a mesa, porque o Draco nem sabe o que isso significa.- Hermione riu e dirigiu-se á cozinha.

Ginny seguiu-a, mas não conseguiu evitar olhar para Draco antes de passar pela porta. Este esboçou um sorriso que fez as pernas de Ginny fraquejarem e depois piscou-lhe o olho. Ginny sentiu-se corar, não de vergonha, mas de culpa, por estar sentindo aquilo pelo noivo de Hermione. Baixou a cabeça e foi ter com a sua amiga, sentindo-se a pior das traidoras.

Pouco depois chegou Harry e jantaram todos juntos. Hermione e o Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu conversavam animadamente, completamente abstraídos dos olhares que Ginny e Draco trocavam. Ginny sentia-se cada vez mais culpada pelo que sentia por ele e também mais revoltada por não conseguir se controlar. Draco simplesmente sorria com a reacção dela.

-Bem, chamei-vos aqui porque quero vos pedir uma coisa!- Hermione disse a certa altura.- Quero que vocês os dois sejam os padrinhos do casamento.

Ginny sentiu como se lhe tivessem esbofeteado. Já não bastava estar apaixonada pelo noivo, ainda seria a madrinha? Definitivamente aquele dia não podia correr pior. Sentia-se devastada. Estava tudo a acontecer tão depressa, demasiado depressa para uma pessoa conseguir assimilar tudo. Ela sentia-se desesperada, mas disfarçou.

Tinha a certeza de que a sua vida também não iria melhorar nos próximos tempos. Só esperava que, com o passar do tempo, todos aqueles sentimentos fossem se tornando mais suportáveis, porque naquele momento, ela sentia-se capaz de gritar.

**N/A: **Bem trabalhei muito para este capítulo. Espero que gostem e decidi fazer uma coisa nesta fic que ainda nao tinha feito: vou responder a todas as reviews que me deixaram. É uma maneira de agradecer por estarem a apreciar o meu trabalho.

Aqui vai:

**Biazinha Malfoy**: Eu Também estou gostando muito deste meu Draco. Quanto á action já começamos a ver alguma aqui mas prometo muito mais.Ainda bem que vais acomanhar a fic, fico muito feliz.Beijo

**Franinha Malfoy**: Bem, quanto a Hermione sofrer acho que não da pa evitar que ela sofra um pouco, mas se tudo correr como eu estou planeando, essa fic ainda vai dar muitas voltas. Quanto ao noivado ser perfeito, bem, como viste neste capítulo não é mesmo. Mas o Draco gosta da Hermione, na sua maneira um pouco distante.Obrigada por leres a fic.Beijo

**Nanda Pretáh**: É, a Hermione vai sofrer mesmo, embora demore um pouco. Como ja deves ter visto, ela ainda não percebeu que alguma coisa se passa. É como se costuma dizer: O corno é sempre o último a saber, não é? Ainda bem que gostaste do primeiro capítulo! Obrigada por leres a fic.Beijo

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore:** É, a Ginny e o Harry nao estão juntos e vou explicar o porquê num dos próximos capítulos. Ainda estou tentando arranjar uma boa justificação para esse facto. Quanto ao Ron e a Hermione, parece mesmo que a chama não se extinguiu. Mas isto ainda pode dar muitas voltas. Obrigada por ler minha fic. Beijo

**EuDy**: Podes apostar que muitas surpresas virão. Espero que gostes deste capítulo. Beijo

**Anaisa:** Fico feliz por ter gostado. Tenho que te confessar que eu decidi responder ás reviews pk fikei muito contente por ver resposta ás reviews que deixei na sua fic. Achei que devia dar tal atenção aos meu leitores.:). Beijo

**Pry:** Espero que tenhas gostado deste mais...:D Obrigada pela review. Beijo

**Ara Potter:** Aí está novo capítulo e espero que tenha gostado tanto quanto o outro. É horrível mesmo "olhar e não poder comer" como dizem.Obrigada pela review. Beijo

Agora não esqueçam de deixar mais reviews e de fazerem uma escritora feliz. Nem custa tanto, para mim basta um Oi!

Beijo para todos!


	3. O Fato Do Noivo

**Capítulo Três**

Tal como Ginny imaginara, o dia seguinte não foi melhor. Hermione fez questão de visitar Ginny no domingo para planearem o casamento juntas e, como é óbvio, Draco acompanhava-as. Era tão doloroso vê-los sorrindo um para o outro, tocando-se... Ginny sentia inveja daquela cumplicidade, tanto que teve que ir até a casa de banho várias vezes só para não ter que ver as cenas amorosas. Não é que eles fossem daqueles casais lamechas, mas continuava insuportável. A única coisa positiva foi que não teve um segundo sequer a sós com Draco. Logo, não houve nenhum momento embaraçoso, nem ele teve tempo para a atormentar mais um pouco. No entanto, os olhares continuavam, e eram cada vez mais frequentes. Por várias vezes, Ginny surpreendeu-o olhando para ela fixamente, como se a analisando ou... Não, isso estava fora de questão. Draco não a estaria admirando.

E como se não bastasse todo aquele sofrimento perto do casal, quando eles iam embora a única coisa que estava na mente de Ginny era Draco Malfoy. A noz que ela sentia na garganta transformava-se numa maçã e o seu coração parecia reduzir-se até ao tamanho de uma Snitch. Teve vontade de gritar, de espernear, de chorar até tirar aqueles sentimentos de dentro dela.

Não conseguiu pregar olho na noite de domingo para segunda-feira, o que resultou num péssimo aspecto quando se levantou para trabalhar.

Olhou-se ao espelho e não podia acreditar que estivesse daquela maneira por um homem.Um homem que, além de ser noivo da sua melhor amiga, tinha odiado por tantos anos. Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, desejou ainda estar apaixonada pelo Harry. Como teria sido feliz se não se tivessem se separado, se ele, depois da guerra, não tivesse desaparecido para curar as suas feridas, se... mas eram apenas especulações. Talvez tivessem ficado separados mesmo que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Agora eram apenas grandes amigos.

Puxou o cabelo ruivo para um rabo-de-cavalo e lavou a cara. Ela tinha que superar aquilo. Aqueles sentimentos estavam destruindo-a. Fixou os olhos no seu reflexo.

-Vou esquecê-lo! Não deve ser assim tão difícil, afinal, foram só três dias! - Ela disse firmemente, decidida a ultrapassar o que sentia por Draco.

Quando chegou á loja de Madame Malkin, a velha senhora reparou logo no estado miserável de Ginny.

-Górgones galopantes! Que te aconteceu, Ginny? Parece que um gigante acabou de passar em cima de ti!

-Não foi nada, Madame Malkin. Tive apenas um fim-de-semana esgotante.

-Tens a certeza? Estás com um aspecto horrível. Se não estiveres te sentindo bem, posso te dispensar por hoje...

-Não! - Ginny respondeu de imediato. A última coisa que queria era tempo livre. Não queria ter tempo para ocupar a sua cabeça com Draco Malfoy. Precisava se distrair e nada melhor do que o seu trabalho para fazer isso.

-Muito bem. Tu é que sabes, querida. Bem, vejamos o que temos para esta manhã. - A idosa disse, olhando para o livro onde apontava as encomendas. - Temos dois uniformes de auror para fazer e um fato de casamento.

Ao ouvir a palavra casamento, Ginny saltou.

-Tens a certeza de que não queres tirar o dia?

-Claro que tenho. Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.

-Muito bem. O noivo vai passar aqui daqui a pouco para tirares as medidas. Eu vou tratar dos uniformes. Sei que fazer uniformes é menos divertido... – a senhora sorriu – vou para trás, começar a tratar dos uniformes. Fica a tomar conta do balcão. Qualquer problema, já sabes.

Ginny assentiu e ficou a olhar a senhora se dirigir á parte detrás da loja. Ginny adorava o seu trabalho, adorava moda e desenhar roupas. Quando conseguira aquele emprego sentira-se nas nuvens. O que mais gostava era de desenhar os vestidos de noivas, também de noivos, mas não eram tão elaborados. No entanto, naquele momento a última coisa que queria era ter que lidar com casamentos. A mínima menção desse nome recordava-a de que o homem que ela am... Ela não amava, apenas sentia algo por ele. Que ele ia casar com a sua melhor amiga e que ela iria ser a madrinha e tinha que sorrir quando só lhe apetecia chorar.

"NÃO!" sua mente gritou. Ela não podia ficar assim por causa dele. Ela não podia mais se comportar como uma adolescente sempre que ele se aproximava dela, nem podia sentir aqueles sentimentos pelo noivo da sua melhor amiga. Sentia-se pior que Judas. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, adoptar uma estratégia, alguma coisa que a distraísse, algo que a fizesse transformar aquele sentimento. Ela precisava de uma maneira de libertar sua frustração.E talvez já tivesse a solução, embora não tivesse a certeza se ia resultar.

Na sua grande mansão, Draco estava sentado no escritório, olhando papéis e mais papéis, revendo a contabilidade das suas empresas, ou pelo menos tentando, porque não havia maneira de ele conseguir se concentrar no que fazia. Uma certa ruiva não lhe saia da cabeça e ele sentia-se furioso por causa disso. Ele era fiel a Hermione, ou pelo menos decidira ser, há uns meses. Lá no início do namoro, ele fora-lhe infiel, sim, muitas vezes, mas depois decidiu se acalmar e nunca mais fizera o mesmo. Mas agora essa idéia passava pela mente dele. Tudo por causa de Ginny.

Nunca imaginou que fosse capaz de se sentir tão atraído por uma mulher. Era verdade que ele sempre a achara bonita e não conseguia esquecer aquela vez em que a salvara e ela olhara para ele agradecida, após a surpresa ter passado. Ele também não conseguira evitar um sorriso genuíno ao vê-la. Mas fora só isso.

E também tinha achado piada brincar com ela nos dias anteriores. Julgava que ela sentia medo dele ou algo parecido, mas arrependeu-se por notar que não era medo e que fosse lá o que fosse, ele também estava sendo afectado por isso.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para tirá-la da cabeça. Odiava sentir-se tão preso. Não estava habituado a não conseguir controlar-se. Sempre fora capaz de controlar tanto o seu corpo como a sua mente. Tudo o que fazia era previamente planeado e todos os passos que dava eram cuidadosamente analisados. Até o noivado com Hermione tinha sido submetido a um teste de prós e contras.

Mas quando se aproximava de Ginny não conseguia pensar direito e quando estava longe só conseguia pensar nela. Estava fora do seu próprio controlo e isso fazia-o sentir-se furioso com ele mesmo. Como detestava a impotência de reagir.

Alguém bateu na porta.

-Entre! - Ele resmungou.

-Passa-se alguma coisa? - Hermione disse. Embora já estivesse habituada ás alterações de humor de Draco, resmungar não era habitual, ele geralmente só se fechava sobre ele mesmo.

-Não! Por que perguntas? - Ele disse, tentando parecer mais simpático.

-Porque estás resmungando e porque ainda estás aqui!

-Deveria estar em outro lugar? - Ele não se lembrava de ter compromissos naquele dia.

-Primeiro já devias estar aqui e me dado um beijo... – Ela disse sorrindo. Draco soltou um sorriso e foi beijá-la. Uma sensação estranha percorreu o corpo dele. Algo que ele não sabia bem definir. - E depois, tinhas, sim, algo para fazer hoje!

Uma luz acendeu-se na cabeça dele. Como foi esquecer-se daquilo? Logo ele, que nunca se esquecia de nada.

-Desculpa, Hermione! Distraí-me com o trabalho.

-Não faz mal, mas agora despacha-te! Já estás atrasado.

Ele deu-lhe um beijo de despedida e novamente aquela estranha sensação.

-Até logo! - Ele disse e desmaterializou-se.

Ginny olhava através da vitrine para a rua. O maldito homem que devia estar ali experimentando o fato de noivo estava atrasado e ela estava perdendo a paciência.

Sentou-se numa cadeira e começou a brincar com a varinha, que acabou caindo ao chão, rolando por debaixo do balcão e ficando lá, fora do alcance de Ginny.

-Porcaria! - Ela resmungou.

Colocou-se de joelhos no chão e debruçou-se para ver se conseguia tirar a varinha de lá. Mas concluiu que por aquele lado do balcão, seria impossível. Teria que dar a volta e tentar apanhá-la pelo outro lado. Nem pensou o quanto seria embaraçoso se alguém entrasse enquanto ela tentava salvar a sua varinha e a visse de traseiro para o ar, mesmo em frente á porta.

Colocou a mão debaixo do balcão, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu sequer tocar na varinha. Esticou mais o braço e conseguiu roçar a ponta dos dedos. Fechou os olhos e ficou pensando: "Accio Varinha!" A varinha mexeu-se um pouco.

A ruiva estava tão concentrada que nem ouviu o sininho da entrada tocar, avisando que alguém entrara na loja.

-Ah! Consegui! - Ela gritou, levantando-se rapidamente e dando saltinhos de alegria quando a varinha rolou direita á sua mão. Só quando chocou com alguém mesmo atrás dela é que Ginny petrificou.

-Belo traseiro, Weasley!

Ginny sentiu as suas faces atingirem uma temperatura crítica. Devia estar tão vermelha quanto o seu cabelo. Não tinha coragem de se virar e enfrentar o homem que estava atrás dela. Naquele momento sentiu que o seu plano tinha ido por água abaixo.

Respirou três vezes bem fundo antes de se virar com uma face determinada.

-Deixa-te de piadinhas, Malfoy! - Disse lançando-lhe um olhar mortífero. - O que fazes aqui?

-Madame Malkin não te disse? Venho experimentar o meu fato de noivo!

Sentiu uma pedra cair-lhe no estômago. Será que aquilo podia piorar?

-Então estás atrasado! - Ginny fez a sua cara mais séria e lançou-lhe o seu olhar mais frio. Draco apenas sorriu. - Segue-me até ao provador.

-Alguém acordou de mau humor! - Ele disse seguindo-a.

-Se te refere a mim, enganas-te!

-Então a minha presença incomoda-te assim tanto?

-Não. A tua presença é-me indiferente. - A ruiva fingiu real indiferença.

-A sério? - Uma sobrancelha loura ergueu-se demonstrando desconfiança e ao mesmo tempo divertimento. Com que então ela estava disposta a ignorá-lo?!

Ginny continuou andando, puxando de todas as suas forças para se manter inalterada.

Draco apressou o passo e aproximou-se o mais que pôde.

-Tens a certeza? - Sussurrou no ouvido de Ginny. Esta sentiu a sua pele arrepiar-se. No entanto, não podia se deixar afectar. Tinha que lutar contra si mesma. Estava determinada.

Entrou no provador e Draco seguiu-a. Não se sentia segura fechada num espaço tão pequeno com Draco, mas tinha que se comportar como a profissional que era.

-Absoluta!

O louro sentiu-se frustrado perante toda aquela frieza e indiferença dela. O seu orgulho estava ferido, mas não era só isso. Ele sentia-se magoado, quase que se sentia traído por ela. Ela não podia ter mudado tão depressa. Toda aquela agitação e paixão que ele vira nos olhos dela nos dias anteriores não podiam simplesmente ter desaparecido. Sentia-se forçado a fazê-la reagir á presença dele.

Agarrou-a pelo braço, virou-a, encostou-a á parede e prendeu o corpo dela com o seu, encurralando-a entre ele e a parede.

Ginny foi surpreendida pela reacção dele e perdeu o auto-controle que tinha conseguido dominar tão bem. A sua pulsação acelerou e começa a ser difícil respirar. Draco estava a poucos milímetros de distância dela. Os lábios dele quase roçando os seus. Ginny estava quase agoniada de vontade de fugir e de beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza! - Ele disse olhando bem fundo nos olhos dela. O corpo dela estremeceu e ele sorriu satisfeito. Não sabia porque estava tão determinado a mostrar-lhe que por mais que ela fingisse ou tentasse, nunca lhe seria indiferente.

Lá no fundo da sua mente, algo tentava chamar-lhe á razão, dizendo que ele estava noivo da melhor amiga da mulher que ele estava agarrando agora, da mulher que ele queria tão ansiosamente beijar, mas o seu corpo estava descontrolado. A proximidade do corpo de Ginny despertava mil e uma sensações que ele desconhecia. Ele era puxado por um impulso tão forte que até o assustava.

-Draco... – Ela murmurou. Estava implorando embora não soubesse o quê. Não sabia se estava implorando para que ele se afastasse ou a beijasse de uma vez e acabasse com aquele tormento.

A voz doce da ruiva desligou qualquer auto-controle que ele ainda tivesse. Foi dominado por aquele instinto poderoso que sentia.

Inclinou-se para a frente, ansioso por sentir os lábios dela.

-Ginny! - Ouviram a voz de Madame Malkin chamar do fundo do corredor que conduzia ao balcão.

Draco afastou-se rapidamente e Ginny correu para fora do provador. Não sabia se fugia dele ou do que ela mesma sentira.

-Sim, Madame? - Ela perguntou tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-O Sr. Malfoy já chegou?

-Já! Ia agora mesmo tirar-lhe as medidas.

-Óptimo. Depois de fazeres isso, vem ajudar-me, porque recebemos novas encomendas!

-Com certeza! - Ginny disse, mas ficou parada no corredor.

-Então, de que estás á espera? Vai lá tirar as medidas ao homem. - Madame Malkin disse e depois deu uma gargalhada. Achava Ginny sempre muito cómica.

Ginny virou-se, tentando arranjar forças para voltar a enfrentar Draco. Sentia-se furiosa consigo por ter sido tão fraca. Que raiva! E ele não estava ajudando nada. Será que ele não sabia que estava noivo? Meu Deus, e Hermione, coitada!

Quando entrou no provador, não encontrou o mesmo Draco Malfoy. Este estava com uma expressão séria, quase ameaçadora.

-Despacha-te a tirar as medidas, por favor. Tenho coisas para fazer. - Ele disse friamente.

Ginny ficou surpresa por aquela atitude, mas até lhe agradava. Pelo menos ela sabia como agir com aquele Draco Malfoy.

Fez o seu trabalho e acompanhou-o á porta. Ele saiu sem sequer olhar para ela. Que diabo se passava com aquele homem? Uma hora agarrava-a e depois agia como se ela fosse uma desconhecida. Só então se apercebeu que ele fizera quase o mesmo que ela. Mas não podia comparar. Se ele estivesse agindo como ela, significaria que estava sentindo algo em relação a ela e não acreditava nisso. Convenceu-se que afinal Ron tinha razão e Draco Malfoy era indigno de confiança. Estava para casar e, no entanto, andava seduzindo outra mulher. Mas isso não fez o que ela sentia por ele diminuir um pedaço que fosse. As memórias dos momentos anteriores só fizeram aumentar aquela paixão.

N/A: Tão poucas reviews. (. Quero mais. Lol .

Agora respondendo:

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore**: Começando pela palavra "escumalha" quer dizer lixo, ralé, escória social. Quanto ao facto do Draco ser ruim, bem acho que apenas está sendo ele mesmo. Hermione apaixonada por Ron? Será? Vamos saber mais para frente. Hihi! Obrigada pela Review. Beijo

**Ara Potter**: Pois é. Difícil mesmo resistir ao Draco, mais do que ela imagina. Obrigada pela Review. Beijo

**Anaisa**: Está aqui capítulo novo e espero que gostes. E obrigada pela Review! Beijo

**Remaria**: Ainda bem que estás gostando. Obrigada pela review. Beijo

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Ainda bem que gosta da minha fic. Concordo com você, é um pouco maldade o que Draco faz com Ginny, mas ele também está sofrendo. Obrigada pela review. Beijo.

E NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR MAIS REVIEWS. POR FAVOR! LOL


	4. De Novo no Provador

**Capítulo Quatro**

Passara quase uma semana desde que Draco tinha passado pela loja para tirar as medidas para o fato. Desde esse dia que Ginny não o via, o que resultou num estado de depressão que ela nunca julgou possível. Estava dando com ela em louca. O corpo dela precisava dele. Uma angústia sufocante tomava conta dela.

Tentava desesperadamente se convencer que era melhor assim. Se ele estivesse longe, ela não teria que se preocupar em trair Hermione, nem se sentir culpada por ele a estar seduzindo. Então porque se sentia tão mal?

Todo este turbilhão de emoções dentro dela levou a um mau humor constante. E como é óbvio, as pessoas perto dela começaram a reparar. Madame Malkin estava constantemente a insistir que ela deveria tirar férias. A sua mãe achava que ela podia estar com alguma doença. Ron simplesmente julgava que era TPM crónica. Harry, no entanto, parecia ser o único que desconfiava das verdadeiras razões.

-Andas assim desde que Hermione anunciou aquele noivado. – Ele disse na sexta de manhã, quando foi tirar as medidas para o seu fato de padrinho. – Por acaso o Ron não anda fazendo de ti o seu bode expiatório, pois não?

-Não. Quero dizer, sou o seu alvo preferido quando se trata de descarregar frustrações mas acho que ele anda com demasiado medo das minhas reacções impulsivas. – Ginny sorriu ao se lembrar de Ron falando muito cuidadosamente com ela naquela manhã.

-Agora falando a sério. Eu sei que foi um choque para todos nós este noivado, mas não acredito que seja só isso que te está incomodando.

"Não é só o noivado. É também o facto do noivo estar me seduzindo descaradamente e de eu estar me deixando ser seduzida. Na verdade, eu até estou apaixonada por ele! Já viste que engraçado!" ela pensou sarcasticamente.

-Não é nada disso. Eu só… – Que desculpa ia ela arranjar? – Ando com imenso trabalho. Sabes que Hermione simplesmente me implorou que a ajudasse com o casamento. Ela diz que eu tenho mais jeito para estas coisas.

-Ginevra Weasley, tu podes tentar enganar todo o mundo, mas a mim não enganas!

Ela suspirou enquanto media a perna dele. Baixou a varinha e a fita métrica caiu no chão. Ela respirou fundo e baixou o olhar. Talvez fosse melhor ela se render e confessar tudo a Harry. Talvez se sentisse melhor. Ou fosse se sentir pior. Afinal como se dizia a alguém que estamos com vontade de apunhalar a nossa melhor amiga pelas costas?

-Eu gostaria poder dizer-te, mas como vou admitir-te algo que nem admiti para mim mesma?

-Só não gosto de te ver assim, tão distante e triste. E pior ainda, com muito mau humor. Sabes que ficas assustadora quando estás assim?

A ruiva deu uma gargalhada. Ela sabia que era capaz de afugentar um lobisomem quando estava zangada. Até achava engraçado o cuidado que as pessoas tinham com ela quando a viam com cara feia.

-Fazemos assim. Vens jantar comigo hoje, depois vamos ao cinema. O que me dizes?

Ginny adorava cinema muggle, mas não estava com a mínima vontade de sair.

Harry percebeu que a ruiva ia negar e colocou o braço nos ombros dela enquanto saíam do provador e voltavam ao balcão da loja.

-Vai ser divertido e não aceito um não como resposta!

Ela sorriu, derrotada e deixou-se ser conduzida pelo moreno até a parte da frente da loja.

-Harry, ainda bem que te encontro! - A voz de Hermione fê-los parar.

O olhar de Ginny, no entanto, caiu sobre o louro que estava ao lado de Hermione, com uma mão na cintura da morena e outra no bolso das suas calças pretas. Os olhos dele também fixaram-se em Ginny e para ela foi como se Hermione e Harry já lá não estivessem. Draco tinha uma expressão séria e os seus olhos estavam gelados. Estava igual á última vez que Ginny o tinha visto, quando ele saíra da loja sem sequer se despedir dela. Aquela frieza toda magoava-a. Passara os dias daquela semana tentando encontrar uma explicação para a reacção dele, e, embora parte da sua mente dissesse que ele estava apenas utilizando uma estratégia que ela mesma tinha querido usar, outra parte dela discordava completamente. Ele não poderia estar tentando ignorá-la como ela tentara fazer com ele, porque para isso ele teria que estar apaixonado por ela, teria que se sentir culpado por isso. E não havia nada no seu comportamento anterior que apontasse qualquer remorso, muito menos vontade de se manter afastado dela.

-… não achas, Ginny? – O seu nome pronunciado por Hermione trouxe-a de volta á realidade e percebeu que os outros dois haviam estado falando.

-Desculpa, Herms, não ouvi o que disseste. – Ginny sentiu o olhar de Harry cair sobre ela, depois sobre Malfoy e ela tinha quase a certeza que o Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu estava juntando peças do puzzle.

-Estava dizendo ao Harry que ficava lindo se a gravata e o lenço dele combinassem com o teu vestido e com o das Damas-De-Honor.

-Claro. - Ginny disse. Estava com dificuldades em se manter ali. O seu cérebro gritava que ela era uma traidora. O seu coração pulava devido á proximidade de Draco e doía ao mesmo tempo devido a frieza do olhar de Malfoy.

-Mas nós não temos muito tempo. O Draco veio experimentar o fato. Madame Malkin disse que já estava pronto para provar. Eu amanhã venho para começares a fazer o meu, Gin!

A ruiva não conseguiu dizer nada. A euforia de Hermione incomodava-a. E ela sentiu o seu coração encolher-se de culpa por isso. Que tipo de pessoa era ela que sentia aquelas coisas por uma amiga?

-Weasley, não ouviste? Não tenho o dia todo! - Draco falou finalmente. A voz dele estava tão gelada e arrogante como a sua expressão.

-Segue-me. - Ginny murmurou tentando controlar todas as sensações e pensamentos que rodavam dentro dela como um tornado.

Harry afastou o braço dos ombros de Ginny, que ela nem se lembrava mais que ele ainda a abraçava. A ruiva caminhou para o provador, certa de que Draco a seguia. Caminharam em silêncio.

-Com que então tu e o Potter? - Draco quebrou o silêncio quando Ginny entrou no provador já com o fato dele.

-Desculpa? O que queres dizer eu e o Harry?

-Quero dizer que finalmente voltaste para o amor da tua vida? - A voz dele continuava fria mas havia um brilho estranho no olhar dele. O que seria aquilo? Raiva? Ciúme?

-Não vejo onde isso te diz respeito, mas eu e o Harry somos apenas amigos. E mesmo que fossemos mais do que isso, não vejo qual o mal. Ele é livre, eu sou livre, não é como se tivéssemos fazendo algo errado! - Ginny não conseguiu deixar de dar ênfase á última parte da frase.

-Claro que não. – As palavras foram quase cuspidas da boca dele.

-Está aqui o seu fato. Vista-o e avise-me quando acabar. - A ruiva virou-se e saiu do provador.

Alguns minutos depois Draco abriu a cortina do provador. Ginny sentiu um nó na garganta. Ele estava… perfeito!

Tentando esconder a sua admiração pela beleza daquele homem, ela começou a fazer os ajustes no fato. Reparou que ele estava tenso.

Ajustou os ombros do casaco, depois diminuiu um pouco as mangas e começou a fazer os últimos retoques na camisa.

Sem querer, roçou com a mão no abdómen dele e sentiu-o estremecer. Afastou a mão rapidamente, a sua varinha caiu ao chão e ela levantou-se. O contacto da pele dela com a dele parecia ter libertado electricidade.

O gelo parecia ter desaparecido dos olhos dele. Agora o que existia lá era um desejo que a fez paralisar.

A única coisa que ela conseguiu foi fixar aqueles olhos cinzentos e profundos para não cair ao chão sem forças. Viu-o aproximar-se e a sua respiração perdeu-se pelo caminho. Simplesmente não conseguia inspirar. O seu coração estava batendo tão rápido que ela não sabia como ainda não lhe tinha saltado do peito.

Draco pensou em ignorar, em fingir que nada acontecera, em manter aquela máscara gelada, mas o que estava sentindo era demasiado forte para ele conseguir resistir. As sensações que um leve roçar de pele despertou nele eram demasiado intensas para ele conseguir negar.

-O que foi que me fizeste, ruiva, que eu não consigo parar de pensar em ti? - Ele murmurou, acariciando uma madeixa do cabelo dela. - O que é que tens que nem dormindo me vejo livre de ti? Eu tentei te ignorar e te esquecer antes que esta paixão que tenho dentro de mim crescesse, mas é tarde! Raios! Já nem pensar direito, eu consigo. Está me pondo doido.

Ela ouvia-o calada, sentindo o doce perfume dele a envolver e o ar que ele expirava tocar a pele dela.

Quando o polegar dele acariciou a sua face, Ginny sentiu vontade de gritar de vontade de o beijar. De repente ficou muito quente ali dentro. Ela começou a perder a força nas pernas e teve que se encostar á parede. Ele aproveitou e prendeu-a com o seu corpo, como já havia feito dias antes.

-Draco, nós não… – ela tentou murmurar. Mas estava perdendo toda a sua racionalidade.

-Eu sei que não podemos. Eu sei que eu não posso te querer. Eu sei que devia controlar este desejo, mas pela primeira vez na minha vida, não consigo nem quero controlar-me!

Ginny sabia o que viria logo que ele acabasse de falar, mas mesmo assim os seus lábios surpreenderam-se ao encontrar os dele. Teve que agarrar-se ao pescoço dele pois achava que ia perder os sentidos.

O beijo dele era ardente, sedento e apaixonante. Os lábios dele tinham o sabor de morango com chocolate. Era um sabor doce mas refrescante.

As mãos dele desceram do pescoço dela até á cintura e ele encostou o corpo dela ao seu o mais que pode. Ela adorou sentir o calor do corpo dele junto do seu.

A cabeça de Ginny começava a andar á volta. Pensamentos incoerentes rodavam sem parar.

"Não posso fazer isto… mas quero tanto… é errado… mas preciso dele… estás traindo Hermione"

-Não! – A ruiva afastou os seus lábios dos dele e tentou empurrá-lo. Draco foi apanhado de surpresa e não conseguiu evitar dar dois passos atrás.

Pensar em Hermione recordou a Ginny que ela estava a escassos metros deles e que ela não podia fazer aquilo.

-Como é que podes fazer isto? Estás noivo de Hermione! Por acaso não tens o mínimo respeito por ela? És um canalha! Eu devia ir ali e dizer o que tens andado fazendo comigo, seu… seu filho…!

-Então porque não vais? – Ele perguntou calmamente. Isso só fez Ginny ficar ainda pior. Como é que ele podia estar tão calmo?

Se ficasse ali iria perder a cabeça, por isso agarrou na sua varinha e saiu rapidamente do provador dirigindo-se ao armazém.

-Não estou me sentindo nada bem, Madame Malkin! Poderia acabar de fazer os ajustes no fato do Sr. Malfoy? E quanto àquelas férias que insistiu em que eu tirasse, eu acho que devo tirar, começando agora! - Ginny falou tão rapidamente que Malkin demorou algum tempo a assimilar tudo o que a ruiva dissera.

-Mas…- A velha senhora disse, levantando-se do chão, onde estava de joelhos arrumando caixas.

-Não posso explicar. Desculpe, mas neste momento estou á beira de explodir, ou implodir ou ter um ataque… tenho… – Ginny estava mesmo com os nervos á flor da pele.

-Calma, Ginny! Estou a ver que não estás nada bem. Eu acabo de fazer os ajustes do Sr. Malfoy, não te preocupes, agora vai tomar um copo com água e vai para casa. Eu tomo conta da loja muito bem sozinha!

Ginny conseguiu esboçar um sorriso e depois materializou-se (aparatou) no jardim da toca, sem se importar em dar explicações ao Harry ou Hermione que provavelmente ainda estavam na parte da frente da loja.

Quando finalmente chegou ao seu quarto jogou-se para cima da cama e sentiu vontade de gritar, de chorar, de… Estava tão zangada consigo mesmo e com Draco que nem sabia bem o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Agarrou na sua almofada e tapou a cara com ela para abafar o seu grito.

O cansaço que acumulara nessa semana acabou tomando conta dela e adormeceu pouco depois.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- -(¯·.·´¯)-««

-Sabes o que és? Um homem mimado, idiota, metido, imaturo, estúpido, bruto…

-Muito maduro da tua parte começar a me chamar nomes, realmente! Tu és uma cega que não vê que aquele canalha de merda só quer te usar e depois te deitar fora. Achas mesmo que ele gosta de ti? Só está contigo para limpar a porcaria do nome dele. E vais me dizer que achas mesmo que ele te é fiel? Por favor, aposto que até em cima da Ginny ele deu!

As vozes de Ron e de Hermione invadiram a casa toda, acordando Ginny.

-Estás é com inveja porque eu encontrei alguém especial e vou casar com ele enquanto que tu nem és capaz de manter um relacionamento por mais que uma noite! Não és capaz de admitir que só porque tu não gostas de ninguém, os outros podem fazê-lo! - A voz de Hermione estava assustadoramente fria.

Ginny levantou-se ainda sem perceber direito o que estava acontecendo. Desceu as escadas e viu Hermione e Ron frente a frente, com as caras a poucos centímetros de distância e com expressão de que se iam matar.

-És tão ingénua, sua idiota! - Ron disse, desta vez num tom mais calmo.

-E tu és tão… Odeio-te, Ronald Weasley! - A morena acabou dizendo ao ver-se incapaz de encontrar um insulto á altura do ruivo.

Ficaram se olhando cheios de raiva. Ginny até acharia a cena cómica se não se estivesse sentindo tão em baixo. Clareou a garganta para que os outros dois percebessem que ela estava ali.

-Ginny! Estás bem? Madame Malkin disse que passaste mal, tiveste que vir para casa, o que se passou? Foi o Draco que fez alguma coisa? – Ginny engoliu em seco e sentiu uma grande bola no estômago enquanto a sua amiga continuava falando. – Se foi desculpa. Ele é mesmo assim, um pouco irritante ás vezes, principalmente com os Weasleys, mas é só para chatear. Ele próprio diz que não há nada mais divertido do que ver um Weasley perder a cabeça, que é tão fácil. Não lhe ligues.

-Ele não fez nada. – Ginny murmurou com dificuldade. A bola no estômago aumentava a cada minuto que passava. Ela acabava de mentir a Hermione. Onde ia chegar aquela traição?

-Então o que aconteceu? É que o Draco também saiu de lá com uma cara de quem queria matar alguém. Para dizer a verdade acho que nunca o vi assim tão furioso. Ele geralmente fica simplesmente frio e distante. Parecia tão incomodado…

-Se calhar tentou seduzir a Ginny e ela dispensou-o! - Ron disse. Ginny sabia que o comentário era suposto chatear Hermione mas ele não fazia ideia o quanto afectou a ruiva.

-Vamos para o teu quarto. Está aqui um animal irritante a nos perturbar. - A morena nem esperou que Ginny falasse ou reagisse e puxou-a pelas escadas acima.

-O Harry pediu que lhe enviasses uma coruja a avisar se o vosso encontro ainda está de pé. – Hermione disse logo que fechou a porta do quarto de Ginny.

-Tinha me esquecido completamente. - E tinha mesmo. Mas não queria desapontar o Harry. Já lhe tinha dito que ia e talvez lhe fizesse bem distrair um pouco.

Escrevinhou no pergaminho qualquer coisa a confirmar o seu encontro e do lado de fora colocou o nome do seu amigo. Foi até á gaiola de Métis, o seu mocho-d'orelhas, e entregou-lhe o pergaminho.

-Com que então, tu e o Harry?!

-Não é o que pensas. Ele só acha que eu preciso me distrair. Meteu na cabeça que não estou bem.

-E pelos vistos estava certo. O que se passou hoje no provador?

Ginny sentiu o sangue gelar dentro dela. O coração batia mais forte mas nem parecia que estava bombeando sangue.

-Não se passou nada, já te disse.

-Ginny… – Hermione disse um pouco chateada pela sua melhor amiga não lhe dizer o que se passava. – Alguma coisa aconteceu.

-Só me senti indisposta, cansada, sei lá… – "És cruel e diabólica! És pior que Voldemort!" a mente de Ginny gritou.

-Oh! Desculpa. Se calhar tenho te cansado muito com esta história do meu casamento, mas é que ando tão excitada com isto tudo.

O coração de Ginny desfez-se. A culpa estava a dominando, a sufocando.

-Não te preocupes. Uns dias descansando e eu fico óptima.

-Mas achas que podes pelo menos desenhar o meu vestido?

-Claro que sim.

-Óptimo. - Hermione deu um risinho estridente e abraçou Ginny. – Então passo aqui amanhã para vermos isso. Agora vou te deixar te preparares para o encontro com o Senhor Potter. Até amanhã Ginny.

Antes de sair, a morena sorriu para Ginny, satisfeita por ver Harry e Ginny se entendendo.

A ruiva foi até á janela e abriu-a. Ficou olhando o pôr-do-sol, tentando esvaziar a sua cabeça. Podia a sua vida ficar pior?

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- -(¯·.·´¯)-««

Algumas horas depois, Ginny entrou em casa muito mais alegre. Apesar de Harry ter perguntado o que passara na loja, não insistira muito quando ela disse que não estava pronta para falar no assunto ainda. Acabaram se divertindo muito no jantar e foram ver uma comédia ao cinema. Estava feliz por saber que ainda conseguia sorrir. Ultimamente não o tinha feito muitas vezes.

Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto, desejosa por encontrar a sua cama. Pensou deitar-se mesmo com aquela roupa mas acabou decidindo vestir o pijama.

-Que tal o encontro com o Potter?

Ginny congelou. Aquela voz… Ela conhecia aquela voz. Mas não podia ser, ele não podia estar ali. Ela já estava alucinando. No entanto virou-se para confirmar que a sua mente não lhe estava pregando nenhuma partida.

E ali estava ele. Entre as sombras do quarto, encostado á parede, com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Que diabo fazes aqui? Como entraste? Vai embo… – Draco mexeu-se tão depressa que ela nem conseguiu reagir. Num segundo ele afastou-se da parede, chegou ao pé dela e encurralou-a entre os seus braços, que se fecharam á volta da cintura dela. Ginny nem conseguiu acabar o que ia dizer. Mais uma vez foi percorrida por um turbilhão de sensações que só ele conseguia despertar.

-Devias avisar o teu pai para colocar um feitiço anti-materialização também no jardim. E também tens que aprender a fechar a janela antes de sair. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Ginny olhou para a janela. Tinha se esquecido de fechá-la.

-O que queres?

-Quero-te a ti. - Ele sussurrou, aproximando os seus lábios dos dela. – Estás me pondo doido. Só consigo pensar em ti, só consigo me lembrar de ti e se não estou contigo fico com um péssimo humor. Eu já nem me reconheço. Eu não sou assim, eu costumo controlar o meu corpo e a minha mente muito bem, mas quando se trata de ti, fica tudo descontrolado. Está me pondo fora de mim. Preciso de ti, agora! – Os olhos dele brilhavam na escuridão e Ginny sentiu-se petrificada pela paixão que conseguia ver neles.

-Mas… – ela ia se preparar para argumentar. Tinha mil e uma razões para lhe dar para que ele fosse embora. Mas tudo se perdeu porque Draco calou-a com os seus lábios.

**N/A:** _Eu sou mazinha. Parei na melhor parte. :P Prometo não demorar muito para colocar o próximo._

_Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Eu escrevi-o duas vezes, apaguei e escrevi novamente. Nem sabia o que fizesse. Mas o resultado até nem está completamente mau, não acham?_

_**Franinha Malfoy** – Então vou chorar mais... hihi. Quero review '(. LOL. Bem, vi o que deixaste na review e quero te dar assim um pouco de apoio. Sei que é acabar um namoro assim tão longo e é bem difícil, mas a vida é para a frente e tudo passa. Beijo._

_**Miaka** – Oi. Ainda bem que está acompanhando mas gosto de ler tuas reviews. Ginny realmente está numa situação bem complicada. Esperemos que tudo se resolva (como se eu não soubesse como vai acabar... hehe) Obrigada pela review. Beijo._

_**Ara Potter** – Aí está, mais e maior. E mais tormento ainda para a Ginny. Mas acho que no fundo ela até gosta. Obrigada pela review. Beijo._

_**Thaty** – Insisto mesmo. Gosto de ler review, acho que qualquer escritor gosta. Obrigada por deixar uma. Beijo._

_**EuDy** – Ainda bem que está adorando a fic. Fico tão feliz. :D hihi. Obrigada pela review. Beijo._

_**Anaisa** – Eu tenho tendência para interromper nos momentos mais inoportunos. Snitch (dourada) é o Pomo de Ouro, bola do Quadribol. Bem aqui está capítulo novo. Espero que tenhas gostado. Obrigada pela review. Beijo!_

_**Biazinha Malfoy** – o Draco está mesmo confuso, tanto quanto Ginny embora eu não tenha mostrado muito o que ele está sentindo, mas acho que já deu para notar pela maneira como ele reage. Ainda bem que gostaste. Obrigada pela review. Beijo._

_**Gla Evans-Dumbledore** – Não tem que agradecer o esclarecimento. Faço isso de bom agrado. O Draco é mesmo mau, mas eu gosto dele assim. Espero que tenhas gostado. Beijo e obrigado pela review._

_PS. **Preciso de alguém para betar minhas fics. Se alguém estiver interessado, por favor contactar-me por e-mail ou por review. Obrigada.**_

_E não se esqueçam de deixar Review. Por cada review que deixam, menos um dia á espera do novo capítulo. Hehe._

_E nem custa muito. Please! ) _


	5. Mais Do Que Paixão

**AVISO**: **Capítulo com conteúdos NC-17. Ninguém, abaixo dos 18 anos é aconselhado a lê-lo. **

**PS: Devo avisar que eu não tenho muito jeito para cenas NC-17. Não é modéstia ou insegurança mas vejo-me com dificuldades em transformar em palavras todas as sensações presentes nesse tipo de cenas. Por isso perdoem o meu mau jeito. Hehe! **

**Capítulo Cinco **

-Mas… – ela ia se preparar para argumentar. Tinha mil e uma razões para lhe dar para que ele fosse embora. Mas tudo se perdeu porque Draco calou-a com os seus lábios.

Ginny só conseguiu corresponder ao beijo com a mesma paixão. Colocou as mãos no pescoço dele e deixou-as deambular pelo cabelo louro.

Beijaram-se e acariciaram-se por alguns deliciosos minutos. Ginny pensou que iria explodir com todos aqueles sentimentos dentro dela. Quando finalmente pararam para recuperar o fôlego, ele olhou-a profundamente e Ginny perdeu-se no prateado dos olhos dele que brilhavam no escuro.

Draco, depois, beijou-a no pescoço, enquanto colocava as mãos dentro da blusa dela e acariciava as costas suaves da rapariga.

-És perfeita… – Ele murmurou contra a pele dela, com a voz rouca. – Deliciosa!

Ela sentiu ele abrir o seu soutien, sem sequer tirar-lhe a blusa e ela nem tentou impedir. Ginny sentia a sua roupa queimar-lhe a pele. Precisava desesperadamente que ele a despisse.

Mas o louro estava disposto a saborear cada momento. Muito lentamente abriu o primeiro botão da blusa, depois beijou-lhe o pescoço novamente. Outro botão e um beijo mesmo em baixo da orelha. E ainda outro botão e um beijo no canto dos lábios.

Ginny estava prestes a gritar de tormento e desejo quando ele finalmente abriu o último botão. Sentiu os lábios dele beijarem-lhe o ombro, enquanto a seda da blusa era arrastada contra a sua pele até cair no chão. A respiração de Draco contra a sua pele fazia os pelos da sua nuca arrepiarem-se.

Ela, por sua vez, começou também por abri-lhe a camisa, mas sem paciência nenhuma, acabou rebentando alguns botões. Precisava sentir a pele dele colada á sua urgentemente.

Beijando-se novamente, ela acariciou o peito musculoso do homem á sua frente. Prendeu a língua dele entre os seus dentes e sugou-a sensualmente. Ele gemeu.

Draco sempre gostara de fazer tudo muito calmamente e sempre fora capaz de se controlar mas ela estava o pondo louco. Sem perder tempo desta vez, tirou a saia dela juntamente com o que restava da roupa interior, enquanto ela continuava a atormentá-lo com a sua língua, desta vez mordiscando-lhe a orelha, o pescoço e acariciando-o em pontos que ele nem sabia serem tão sensíveis ao toque de uma mulher.

Empurrou-a levemente até a cama e deitou-a. Depois afastou-se e despiu-se. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, acariciou-lhe as pernas, as coxas, o abdómen, demorando o seu tempo no umbigo, dando-lhe um beijo suave enquanto ela se contorcia de desejo. Depois subiu os seus lábios até um dos seios e circulou o mamilo.

Ginny não podia esperar mais. Afastou-o dos seus seios e puxou-o para cima, beijando-o furiosa e apaixonadamente. Draco respondeu com o mesmo fervor.

Ela afastou as pernas e ele colocou-se entre elas e deslizou dentro dela delicadamente.

A ruiva alcançou o céu naquele momento e entregou-se ao delírio que era ter um homem daqueles fazendo amor com ela.

* * *

Ginny acordou com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela nem sabia ao certo porque estava sorrindo mas sentia-se tão leve, tão feliz… De repente as memórias da noite passada encheram-lhe a cabeça. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado da cama. Estava vazia. Teria ela sonhado? Então porque estava ela nua? Não! Não podia ter sido um sonho. Ela ainda sentia o cheiro dele ali no quarto. 

A janela estava aberta, a sua roupa estava espalhada pelo chão.

Ginny fechou os olhos. A felicidade que sentia momentos antes dissipara-se. Agora a confusão, a angústia, a culpa começava a tomar conta dela.

Draco tinha saído dali sem sequer lhe dizer nada. Provavelmente tinha se aproveitado dela. Ginny sentiu-se estúpida por ter sucumbido àquela paixão. Ele só queria brincar com ela.

E a pobre da Hermione, ia casar com ele. Não! Ginny tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mas ia dizer que tinha dormido com o noivo dela? Não podia! Era demasiado cruel.

Cheia de raiva, a ruiva atirou a almofada contra a parede. As lágrimas escorreram pela sua face, enquanto ela respirava fundo várias vezes.

* * *

Draco estava sentado na cama, no meio do seu quarto escuro. Gostava da escuridão, acalmava-o. E naquele momento ele precisava se acalmar. A sua cabeça estava latejando. 

Ele julgara que o que sentia por Ginny era luxúria, desejo, paixão e nada mais. Pensou que depois de tê-la, aquela obsessão ia passar. Mas não passou. Apenas aumentou. Foi como provar o fruto proibido e ficar viciado nele.

Sentia-se mal também por ter usado Ginny daquela maneira, mas ele precisava tirá-la da cabeça. Agora no entanto, era mais difícil do que nunca.

Ele saíra sem avisar porque não sabia como reagir. Tivera medo do que ia sentir ou do que ia fazer. Mas o que ia ele fazer agora? Devia casar com Hermione? Ou cancelar o casamento? E que raio era aquele sentimento que nutria por Ginny? Não era apenas desejo, isso ele já concluíra. Então o que era?

Levantou-se e andou pelo quarto. Levou as mãos á cabeça. Era revoltante sentir-se tão perdido. Ele só se sentira assim tão desnorteado no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Depois disso e depois do que sofreu nas mãos dos Devoradores da Morte e o que teve que suportar da sociedade mágica, ele jurou que nunca mais iria ser fraco, nem dominado, nem mesmo sentir-se confuso. Mas agora sentia tudo isso.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele sentia vontade de gritar, de perder a cabeça, de partir as coisas, simplesmente deixar de se controlar e fazer o que lhe apetecia fazer. Mas isso, pelos vistos, não tinha resultado muito bem na noite passada. Ele não queria fazer mais nada que depois se arrependesse. Mas estava realmente arrependido de ter ido para a cama com Ginny? Não, ele concluiu. Por mais confusão que lhe causasse, ele não se arrependia nem um pouco. Tinha sido a melhor noite da sua vida. Nenhuma mulher alguma vez o tinha feito sentir-se daquela maneira. Foi como se não fossem só os seus corpos que se uniram, mas também as suas almas.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada ao se aperceber como aquele pensamento fora pateticamente piegas. Estava se tornando sentimental naquela etapa da sua vida? Talvez estivesse ficando velho!

E riu-se novamente da sua burrice. Ele estava apenas confuso, nada mais.

Alguém bateu na porta. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apetecia-lhe ficar sozinho. Não queria ver ninguém.

Mesmo assim abriram a porta.

-Posso? – A voz da última pessoa que ele queria ver naquele momento falou atrás dele, do outro lado do quarto.

Draco manteve-se calado e engoliu em seco.

A porta fechou-se.

-Que escuridão, Draco. – Hermione comentou, aproximando-se dele. – Estás bem?

-Óptimo. - Ele disse tentando esconder a frieza da sua voz. Não lhe apetecia mesmo nada estar com ninguém.

Hermione abriu as cortinas verdes escuras. Draco teve que fechar os olhos, pois a claridade feria-o.

A morena olhou para ele, tentando ver além daquela máscara de ferro que ele ostentava. Mas foi um acto falhado e ela sabia que tentar fazê-lo falar era tempo perdido.

-Não vais sair do quarto hoje? – Ela disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Não. – Ele disse, olhando para a sua noiva pela primeira vez desde que ela entrara.

Ela olhava para ele um pouco triste. Ele sentiu-se incomodado. Tentou sorrir mas fracassou.

-Estás esquisito. – Ela disse.

-Eu sei… – ele comentou. Havia uma questão o atormentando, mas não sabia se deveria verbalizá-la. – Não achas que nos estamos apressando com isto do casamento?

Hermione olhou para ele surpresa.

-Porque perguntas? Estás com dúvidas?

-Só acho que estamos indo demasiado rápido. Vamos casar em menos de um mês.

-Não estás assim por causa do que o Ron disse quando anunciamos o casamento, pois não? – Ela perguntou com uma expressão tão séria que o louro não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

-Não, não estou assim por causa do Weasley! Seria dar-lhe demasiada importância.

-Então o que foi?

-Não foi nada. Insegurança, julgo eu.

-Tu, inseguro? - Hermione riu. – Tu nunca foste inseguro, senhor Draco Eu-Posso-Tudo Malfoy!

-Tudo bem, pode não ser insegurança. - Ele já estava um pouco desesperado. Não fazia ideia do que dizer a Hermione, estava começando a meter os pés pelas mãos. – Esquece!

-Se tu insistes! - Ela encolheu os ombros. Depois sorriu e beijou-o.

Um frio tomou conta do corpo dele. Não sabia o que era. Hermione era uma mulher muito atraente e falta de atracção nunca foi problema.

A imagem de Ginny apareceu na sua mente e ele percebeu que aquela sensação fria era decepção por não ser a ruiva quem ele beijava.

Ele afastou suavemente a morena.

-Desculpa, estou cansado! Preciso descansar!

-São dez da manhã, acordaste há pouco tempo. Como podes estar cansado? – Ela olhou-o desconfiadamente. Alguma coisa estava errada com Draco Malfoy.

-Não dormi nada esta noite. – Ele disse. E não era mentira nenhuma. Passara a noite admirando Ginny dormindo nos seus braços.

"Raios! Novamente pensando nela. Parece um vício!" ele pensou, frustrado.

-Estiveste pensando em mim? – Hermione disse, fazendo círculos no peito nu de Draco com o dedo indicador. Ela deu um sorriso maroto.

Draco sabia o que se passava na cabeça dela, sabia o que ela queria, e o corpo dele não reclamava, mas não era Ginny e por isso sentia um grande nó na garganta.

No entanto, ele não queria magoar Hermione de maneira nenhuma. Ele podia ser o maior canalha daquele mundo, mas Hermione não merecia nada daquilo.

Colocando todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos de lado, deixou-se conduzir pelo seu corpo e pelo dela.

**N/A:** _Capítulo não betado. Mas como tenho muito pouco tempo para vir ao computador decidi postá-lo na mesma, pois acho que já demorei tempo demais a escrevê-lo. Espero que gostem. Pois, insegura como sou e já devem ter reparado, acho que não é o melhor. _

_Respostas ás reviews: _

_**Ella Evans**: Eu estou corando, "uma escritora como" eu…hihi Obrigada! E não é humildade, é insegurança. Sou muito insegura com o que escrevo. Mas talvez não devesse. Acho eu todas nós ficamos com inveja da Ginny, não é? E também sinto remorso por fazer isto á Hermione. Quanto ao Ron, acho que as pessoas amadurecem com a idade. Achei que ele também devia, embora o que ele tenha dito fosse só mesmo para irritar Hermione. Beijo e obrigada. _

_**Ara Potter**: Bem, ela não conseguiu resistir, afinal quem resiste a esse louro? Beijo e obrigada. _

_**Miaka**: Obrigada pela tua review. Beijo. _

_**Biazinha Malfoy**: Não gostando muito da Hermione, esse não deve ser o teu capítulo preferido por causa do final dele. Beijo e obrigada. _

_**Franinha Malfoy**: Fico feliz por se ter acertado com seu ex. eu agradecia que betasse a minha fic. E nem é pelos erros, é mais para ter uma opinião antes de postar o capítulo. Sou uma pessoa muito insegura."Corando". Beijo e obrigada. _

_**Thaty**: Por enquanto Ron e Hermione vão continuar apenas se agredindo verbalmente, mas num futuro próximo aquela paixão reprimida não ficara só pelas palavras. Hihi. Beijo e obrigada. _

_**Anaisa**: Espero ter conseguido responder ás expectativas. E obrigado pela oferta para betar a fic mas eu percebo, também ando sem tempo nenhum. :D Beijo e obrigada. _

_**Barbara**: Ainda bem que a preguiça passou e deixaste review. Eu amo reviews. Hihi. Veja se não é muito preguiçosa desta vez. Brincadeira! E houve sim NC, embora essas cenas não sejam o meu forte. Beijo e obrigada. _

_**Ginny Danae Malfoy**: Ninguém interrompeu, eu sou má mas não posso ser sempre. Beijo e obrigada. _

_**Gla Evans-Dumbledore**: Eu sei que nós ficamos subindo paredes quando ficamos sem saber o que acontece a seguir. Mas aqui está e espero não ter desapontado. Eu percebo que não tenha tempo para betar, eu própria ando sem tempo para escrever. De qualquer maneira obrigada pela atenção. Beijo e obrigada. _

_**Jullie Malfoy**: Ainda bem que gostas da fic. Beijo e obrigada. _

_**Lari:** Eu costumo fazer dessas, ou seja, parar na melhor parte. Mas aqui está a continuação e espero que gostes. Beijo e obrigada. _

**_E Não Se Esqueçam De Deixar Review. Beijo! _**


	6. Chorando No Teu Ombro

**Capítulo Seis**

Ginny passou mais um fim-de-semana completamente miserável. Agora a culpa e o remorso corroíam-na por dentro. Era como um parasita enfraquecendo-a cada vez mais. Ela estava determinada a superar aquilo. Mas cada vez que se lembrava de Draco Malfoy, vinham aquelas dúvidas á sua cabeça: Porque é que ele a tinha seduzido? Porque tinha saído sem dizer nada? Tinha ele realmente a usado? Seria Hermione assim tão ingénua? Ou era ela a ingénua naquela história?

Depois do pequeno-almoço, na segunda-feira, Ginny decidiu ir trabalhar no esboço para o vestido de noiva da sua amiga. Encontrou muitas dificuldades em conseguir desenhar aquele vestido. Era como se lhe fosse impossível desenhar, como se a culpa por ter traído a sua melhor amiga a impedisse de sequer fazer cinco centímetros de vestido.

-Ginny! – A voz de Hermione disse atrás dela, após alguém abrir a porta com brutidão. A ruiva virou-se e viu Hermione com uma expressão triste e desesperada.

-O que se passa Hermione? - Ginny perguntou, sentindo aquela pedra no estômago que sentira sábado e domingo. Aumentar para o dobro.

-Não sei e é isso que me irrita. – Hermione sentou-se na cama. – Acho que se passa alguma coisa com o Draco. Ele está diferente. Ao princípio julguei que fosse o facto dele voltar para Londres, afinal ele fugiu daqui logo depois da guerra. Mas não sei. No sábado estávamos os dois… – Hermione corou e baixou a cabeça. - … Estávamos quase fazendo amor quando ele disse que não se estava sentindo bem… quero dizer, ele nunca me disse isto. Aquele homem é insaciável, no bom sentindo da palavra. Ele nunca me recusou antes e no sábado, simplesmente me afastou e fechou-se á chave. Eu fiquei pasma. No domingo ainda tentei falar com ele mas os elfos disseram que ele não estava em casa, que tinha ido falar com um sócio. Hoje passei em casa dele e ele simplesmente viajou sem me dizer nada. Foi para a Suiça, só volta na próxima sexta-feira de manhã. Não sei o que pensar. Sinceramente, não sei o que se passa com Draco Malfoy. Não que eu alguma vez soubesse, porque ele é mais fechado que um cofre, mas ele agia com normalidade, geralmente finge que nada o preocupa. Mas esta maneira de agir não é normal nele. Eu sei que algo está errado, só não sei o quê. – Hermione acabou o seu monólogo e respirou fundo.

Ginny, por sua vez, sentiu que levava uma bofetada na cara. Hermione desconfiava de alguma coisa. Manteve em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer.

-Achas que ele quer cancelar o casamento? – Hermione perguntou após cinco minutos de silêncio.

-Não sei. – Ginny forçou-se a murmurar. O que podia ela dizer?

Mas aquele comportamento de Draco alterava o seu raciocínio. Ginny imaginara que ele iria fingir que nada se passava, que riria da fraqueza que Ginny demonstrara ao se deixar seduzi por ele. Mas ele simplesmente desaparecera, fora incapaz de fazer amor com Hermione, o que significava de certeza que alguma coisa ele sentia, nem que fosse culpa.

-Eu julgo que ele está com dúvidas. Ele no sábado perguntou-me se eu tinha a certeza que deveríamos casar.

"Peso na consciência!" Ginny pensou.

-Ele acha que estamos nos apressando! – Hermione continuou.

-E não estão? – Ginny perguntou sem conseguir conter.

A morena olhou para Ginny um pouco surpresa. A ruiva também não sabia de onde tinha vindo aquilo, não que não achasse que a sua amiga estava se apressando, mas geralmente Hermione sabia o que fazia.

-Achas? – Hermione disse numa voz aguda. – Oh Meu Deus! Ele vai cancelar o casamento. Só pode ser isso.

A morena levantou-se, deus duas voltas ao quarto, depois sentou-se novamente e, com voz trémula, acrescentou:

-Eu não sei o que faço se isso acontecer, Ginny!

A ruiva sentiu como se alguém a tivesse acertado com uma maldição Crucio. Hermione parecia desesperada e Ginny sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquilo era culpa dela. O estado de Hermione era culpa sua.

-Calma, Mione! – Tentou dizer sem que a voz lhe tremesse. – Vais ver que ele não vai cancelar nada.

Mas no fundo ela não se importava que ele cancelasse o casamento, isso fazia-a sentir-se pior que nunca e egoísta como ninguém. E ao mesmo tempo estava tão triste por Hermione. Ginny tinha um turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de si que julgava que ia rebentar a qualquer momento.

"És uma puta traídora! Pior que Wormtail!" a sua consciência gritou.

-Desculpa estar neste estado, sei que não costumo ser assim, mas ando com as emoções á flor da pele. Ainda há pouco encontrei o teu irmão e discutimos mais uma vez. Ele põe-me fora de mim. E depois isto com o Draco… – A morena disse, já com os olhos húmidos.

-É normal as noivas se sentirem assim antes do casamento. – Ginny levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado da sua amiga.

"Vaca! Apunhalar a melhor amiga nas costas, seu ser humano miserável!" a sua mente continuava gritando.

-Talvez. Mas este desaparecimento do Draco não é normal.

-Se calhar também está nervoso.

Hermione esboçou um sorriso fraco e abraçou Ginny.

-Obrigada, Gin, por me ouvires e por me consolares. És uma grande amiga!

A ruiva engoliu em seco e o seu coração encolheu-se tanto que parecia ter parado.

"TRAIDORA!"

Ginny ia implodir de certeza. Fez um esforço por não chorar. Mas precisava tirar aquele peso de cima de si ou ia cometer alguma loucura. Tinha que desabafar com alguém senão aquele segredo que a torturava ia a tornar insana.

Poucos minutos depois Hermione foi embora, deixando a ruiva num estado completamento abalado e lamentável. As lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos. Sentia-se tão mal e confusa. E o facto de não fazer ideia do que se passava na cabeça de Malfoy ou quais as suas intenções não ajudava nada. Apetecia-lhe gritar.

Determinada a encontrar uma solução para o seu desespero e precisando deitar tudo para fora, agarrou na sua varinha, desceu até ao jardim e materializou-se em frente à casa de Harry Potter. Sabia que ele devia estar almoçando.

O moreno abriu a porta um pouco assustado pelas batidas fortes e insistentes.

-Ginny?! O que… – ele começou a dizer, surpreendido mas foi interrompido pelo abraço da ruiva. Ela começou a soluçar no ombro do homem sem conseguir se controlar.

Harry deveria estranhar o comportamento da sua antiga namorada, pois aquilo não era natural dela, geralmente era uma pessoa muito forte, mas ele já desconfiava que se passava algo com ela, por isso deixou-a chorar, enquanto a puxava levemente para dentro de casa e fechava a porta.

Após vários minutos de lágrimas, Ginny finalmente afastou-se e olhou para Harry sem saber por onde começar. Sabia que ele estava á espera de uma explicação e ela estava ali para isso mesmo.

-Eu sou a pior pessoa deste mundo, Harry! – Ela murmurou.

-Não és nada!

-Sou sim. Nem fazes ideia como sou cruel e mesquinha e… a pior traidora deste mundo!

O moreno olhou a sua amiga. Desde que Hermione anunciara o casamento com Draco que ele sabia que os papéis naquela história estavam todos trocados, só não tinha a certeza onde é que cada um se encaixava. Tinha a certeza que o estado deplorável de Ginny tinha alguma coisa a ver com Draco Malfoy e o seu súbito desaparecimento.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu… ele… – ela balbuciou.

-Calma. Não vais conseguir falar nesse estado. Estás comigo, Gin. Não há razões para nervosismos. Sabes que eu não te vou julgar.

Um sorriso fraco apareceu nos lábios dela.

-Eu nunca disse a ninguém mas sempre nutri algo pelo Malfoy. Era uma fantasia, pelo menos foi o que achei, até o dia que…

E Ginny contou o que tinha acontecido nas últimas semanas. Harry não a interrompeu nem uma vez. Sabia que se a fizesse parar ela seria incapaz de continuar.

-… E agora ele desapareceu e Hermione está desesperada. E eu sinto-me horrivelmente culpada! - Ela concluiu.

Harry não sabia o que dissesse. Aquilo estava ainda mais complicado do que ele imaginara. Sentia-se furioso com Draco por estar fazendo aquilo ás duas mulheres que Harry mais gostava na vida. Mas mesmo assim havia uma voz que lhe dizia que havia algo mais por detrás do comportamento do louro do que apenas sacanagem. Não sabia porque achava isso, afinal seria algo que Harry esperava de alguém criado por Lucius Malfoy, mas não conseguia evitar pensar que talvez Draco não estivesse fazendo aquilo por divertimento. Não achava que Hermione conseguisse se enganar tanto.

-Deves achar que eu sou desprezável! - Ginny disse após vários minutos de silêncio.

-Tu não! Draco Malfoy talvez! - Ele disse. – Mas eu já nem sei o que faça nesta história toda…

Realmente ele sentia-se perdido. Ainda naquela noite, passara cinco horas ouvindo um monólogo de Ron sobre Hermione e como o ruivo a detestava. Para Harry ele estava apenas se sentindo traído e na verdade gostava de Hermione, mas Ron estava na fase da negação. O moreno nem sabia como ajudar os seus amigos.

Ginny e Harry almoçaram juntos e depois ela voltou para casa, sentindo-se um pouco melhor. Passou essa tarde e o resto da semana fingindo estar muito bem e na quinta-feira voltou ao trabalho. Começou logo a fazer o vestido de Hermione, que a muito custo, conseguira desenhar.

Quando chegou a casa nesse dia, estava exausta. Atirou-se para cima da cama sem sequer trocar de roupa.

-Precisamos falar! – Ela ouviu uma voz forte dizer no escuro. Levantou-se logo. Sabia de quem era aquela voz. O seu coração disparou quando ouviu passos e viu a face de Draco Malfoy fracamente iluminada pelo luar.

Aquele homem tinha que perder o hábito de entrar pela janela do quarto dela e assustá-la a meio da noite.

-Não me parece que tenhamos nada para falar. – Ela disse friamente. – Depois de teres me seduzido, me usado, brincado com os meus sentimentos e os de Hermione e ter-nos feito as duas de parva, acho que não há mais nada a dizer. E, infelizmente eu sou demasiado cobarde para contar a Hermione o que aconteceu e salvá-la de ti. Não conseguiria olhá-la e ver a decepção e a dor nos olhos dela se descobrisse que eu fui fraca e estúpida por cair no teu charme!

-Achas mesmo que eu fui para a cama contigo por divertimento? – Draco disse aproximando-se dela. A face dele estava indecifrável. Mesmo que ela não estivesse tão escuro ela seria incapaz de perceber o que Draco estava sentindo ou pensando.

-Tu desapareceste antes de eu acordar. Queres que pense o quê?

-Talvez porque não sabia lidar com a situação. Eu tinha a certeza que Hermione era a mulher certa para mim. Ela era bonita, inteligente, segura e forte. Era tudo o que eu precisava. Depois vieste tu e já não tenho certeza de nada. Mexeste comigo como nunca ninguém o havia feito antes. Perdi o controlo e fiquei cheio de dúvidas. E eu jurei que depois do que vivi, jamais ia perder o controlo ou ter incertezas. Mas quando penso em ti nem parece real. – A voz dele era firme e sempre no mesmo tom. Nem parecia que ele estava falando dos seus sentimentos.

-Queres que eu acredite? Para mim estás apenas fazendo um joguinho baixo e cruel comigo e com a Hermione.

Draco deu dois passos rápidos e colocou-se mesmo em frente dela.

-Eu vou cancelar o casamento, vou contar a Hermione o que aconteceu e vou confessar-te uma coisa. Eu nunca soube o que é gostar realmente de alguém, para mim, isso era impossível de acontecer, mas tu provaste-me o contrário. Pela primeira vez, eu importo-me realmente com os sentimentos de alguém… Estes dias que estive na Suiça pareceram uma eternidade longe de ti. E eu nem sei explicar que sentimento é este, porque eu nunca senti algo assim, no princípio nem gostava deste sentimento. Mas não vou lutar contra mim mesmo. Eu quero-te e preciso de ti!

-Tu… o quê? – Ginny balbuciou, julgando ter ouvido mal.

**N/A:** _Capítulo um pouco chato, mas necessário. Desculpem demorar tanto mas ando cheia de trabalho. Espero que gostem._

_E agora, o que acham que Ginny vai dizer? Como vai reagir?_

_Respostas ás reviews:_

_**Thaty**__: Realmente coitada da Hermione, mas estou pensando num destino bem feliz para ela, embora ela sofra um pouco. Obrigada pela Review. Beijo._

_**Biazinha Malfoy**__: Obrigada pela chamada de atenção ao meu erro. Acho que ela não é burrinha, apenas desconfiada, afinal ele é Draco Malfoy, nunca foi bonzinho para ela. Mais vale convencer-se do pior do que apanhar uma desilusão. Obrigada pela Review. Beijo._

_**Ginny Danae Malfoy**__: As culpas vieram e não só. Obrigada pela Review. Beijo. _

_**Gla Evans-Dumbledore:**__ Podes me chamar Isa. Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. E aí está o que ele fez. Agora é saber o que Ginny fará. Espero que consigas a bolsa. Obrigada pela Review. Beijo._

_**Miaka:**__ Parece que ela se fartou de ser a outra. E ele parece que não quer que ela seja apenas a outra. Obrigada pela Review. Beijo._

_**Anaisa**__: Desculpe a demora, mas é muito trabalho. Tenho aproveitado todos os momentos livres para escrever. Vou tentar não demorar para actualizar. Obrigada pela Review. Beijo._

_**LolitaMalfoy:**__ E aqui está a continuação. Espero que gostes. Obrigada pela Review. Beijo._

_**Ella Evans:**__ Hermione já se está magoando, Ginny e Ron também estão sofrendo. É, as coisas estão complicadas. Espero que gostes do capítulo. Obrigada pela Review. Beijo._

_E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR REVIEW. BEIJO!_


	7. Decisão Difícil

**Capítulo Sete**

-…Eu quero-te e preciso de ti!

-Tu… o quê? – Ginny balbuciou, julgando ter ouvido mal. Queria poder ver a cara dele para ter a certeza que ele não estava usando aquele sorriso arrogante nem que iria rir da cara dela quando ela chegasse acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Sim porque lá no fundo ela até queria acreditar.

-Tu passaste a ser a minha fraqueza. Eu detesto ser fraco. - Ele continuou como se ela não tivesse falado. Mais uma vez, ela desejou conseguir ver a expressão dele, ter a certeza que ele estava sendo sincero mas mesmo assim ela sabia que não iria conseguir saber se ele realmente sentia o que dizia. Era desesperante. – Só existem duas maneiras de lidar com as fraquezas: apagá-las da tua vida ou transformá-las na tua força. E eu já percebi que não te consigo afastar, nem sei se quero!

-Não brinques comigo, Draco… – ela murmurou. Ele deu uma suave gargalhada e tocou-lhe levemente na face.

-Não estou brincando. – A voz dele estava mais profunda e carregada de significados que ela antes não sentira. – Eu não brinco.

Ela não conseguiu dizer nada. Queria correr para os braços dele, dizer que o amava, que não queria mais nada do que ficar com ele mas algo a impedia de se mover. Draco conseguiu notar isso e aproximou-se dela. Ginny fechou os olhos. Sabia o que iria fazer e queria que ele o fizesse mas ainda tinha uma voz a forçando a não o deixar. A sua consciência gritava-lhe que tivesse cuidado, que ele apenas a estava usando, que ele era o noivo de Hermione e que ela iria ficar de rastos se descobrisse mas… era tão difícil resistir. Ginny odiou-se por ser tão fraca.

O louro colocou os seus lábios sobre os dela, num beijo sedento de paixão que a fez sentir-se fraca. Teve que se agarrar ao pescoço dele para não cair.

-Nós não podemos. Por mais que eu queira que termines tudo com Hermione, por mais que eu queira ficar contigo… não posso lhe fazer isto. – Ginny gritou, empurrando o homem com todas as suas forças. Sentiu-se perder o controlo sobre as suas emoções e começou a soluçar. - Não posso quebrar-lhe o coração desta maneira.

Draco ficou olhando para ela, através da escuridão. Foi um choque para ele a reacção dela. Julgou que ela fosse se render a ele, que fosse aceitar a sua indirecta proposta.

-Porque não? – Ele perguntou.

-Porque ela é a minha melhor amiga, porque ela está sempre lá quando preciso, porque a adoro como se fosse minha irmã e ela merece ser feliz. Eu não a posso trair desta maneira. Já me sinto suficientemente mal pelo que aconteceu…

Draco amaldiçoou a lealdade e a nobreza gryffindórica. Ginny importava-se mais com a felicidade de outra pessoa do que com a sua. E o facto de estar sendo recusado causava-lhe uma desagradável sensação dentro de si. Novamente sentiu-se fraco e detestou mais essa sensação. Tinha deixado Ginny entrar dentro de si e tinha permitido que ela tivesse a capacidade de o magoar. Isso irritava-o. Ele não podia deixar-se sentir aquilo. Tinha que afastar a dor de dentro de si. Tinha que afastá-la de si.

O olhar de Draco endureceu e Ginny, apesar da falta de luz, conseguiu ver um brilho frio nos olhos dele.

-Eu estou te dando a oportunidade de ficares comigo, porque eu quero ficar contigo, mas se não estás disposta a isso, não haverá volta. Eu quero-te e estou disposto a deixar tudo para trás para ficar contigo, ruiva. Mas se tu não queres o mesmo, eu viro as costas e continuo como estou. Esqueço tudo o que sinto por ti… – ele disse friamente. Mas dentro de si sabia que era mentira o que dizia. Até podia conseguir fingir que nada daquilo acontecera, estava habituado a viver de aparências, mas continuaria a pensar nela, a desejá-la, a amá-la… sentiu-se assustado com esse pensamento porque Draco Malfoy não era capaz de amar. - … E sigo com a minha vida em frente, juntamente com Hermione.

Mais uma vez a ruiva teve dificuldades em acreditar nos seus ouvidos. Ele não podia estar falando a sério. Como podia ele num instante dizer que nunca ninguém o tinha feito sentir o que ela despertava nele e no outro dizer que conseguiria continuar vivendo como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido? O seu coração desfez-se em pedaços mas ela adoptou uma postura decidida. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo fingirem que aquilo não tinha acontecido e seguirem com a sua vida em frente. Mas quem queria ela enganar. Ele talvez conseguisse continuar com a sua vida em frente mas ela jamais esqueceria aquilo. Tinha se tornado demasiado forte, demasiado forte para ela conseguir ultrapassar.

-Eu jamais faria isso a Hermione. – Ela disse decidida. Por mais que amasse Draco Malfoy, e tinha a certeza que amava aquele homem frio e sedutor, não era capaz de causar tamanha dor na sua melhor amiga, não depois do estado desesperado em que a tinha encontrado no início da semana. – Prefiro sofrer o resto da minha vida com este sentimento do que apunhalá-la dessa maneira.

-Se é essa a tua última decisão, não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. – Ele continuava com voz fria mas dentro de si a dor aumentava e pela primeira vez em muitos anos ele sentiu os seus olhos humedecerem ligeiramente. – Lembra-te que mal eu saia por aquela janela, não haverá retorno.

Ginny sabia disso e estava sofrendo, mas não conseguiria viver com a culpa se fizesse o que o seu coração tanto desejava.

-Adeus, Draco. – As lágrimas caíram pela face dela. Draco ficou parado por vários segundos, depois deixou escapar um suspiro e saiu. Mal deixou de ver o cabelo platinado pela janela, ela jogou-se para cima da cama e chorou. Chorou como se não houvesse amanhã porque era isso que sentia. Era como se não valesse a ena viver. Acabara de recusar o homem que amava pelo bem de outra pessoa e nem isso a fazia sentir-se um pouco melhor.

Draco Malfoy colocou os pés na relva húmida do jardim d'A Toca. Tinha a boca seca, um aperto no coração que ele não conseguia explicar e uma única lágrima escorrendo pela sua face. Não sabia o que era aquela dor. Queria saber porque é que ela conseguira o magoar tanto quando ele havia prometido que nunca daria esse prazer a ninguém. Sentia-se com raiva de si mesmo por ser tão fraco.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e ficou olhando para a noite escura, deixando o seu olhar se perder na escuridão do céu nocturno. As memórias dos beijos trocados com a ruiva enchiam-lhe a cabeça. Porque sentia aquele nó na garganta só de pensar que nunca mais iria sentir os lábios dela, ou sentir a pele dela contra a sua, nem poder acariciar-lhe? Porque já sentia saudades da voz dela se acabara de a ouvir? Porque custava-lhe tanto conseguir imaginar o amanhã sem ela?

Sacudiu a sua cabeça e decidiu voltar para a Mansão. Algum dia iria esquecê-la de certeza, mas por enquanto isso parecia impossível. Tinha então que arranjar um mecanismo de defesa contra aquele sentimento, tinha que encontrar mais uma máscara, além das muitas que já desenvolvera ao longo dos anos, para esconder o amor que sentia por Ginny. Mais uma vez surpreendeu-se pela palavra amor ter surgido na sua mente. Seria aquele sentimento arrebatador, que o fazia sentir-se tão bem e tão mal ao mesmo tempo, amor?

Cheio de dúvidas, mágoas e memórias, Draco passou a noite em claro, perdido nas sombras do seu quarto e nas profundezas da sua alma tentando encontrar fugas aquela sensação de perdido e tentando perceber porque Ginny tinha escolhido a felicidade de Hermione em vez da dela.

* * *

Ginny nem conseguiu acreditar quando viu Draco Malfoy entrando na loja na sexta de manhã. Sentiu o seu coração diminuir até dimensões microscópicas. Felizmente Madame Malkin estava lá e atendeu-o. A ruiva aproveitou a distracção da dona da loja para fugir para o armazém antes que fosse encarregada de atender o louro. Quando conseguiu encontrar a segurança da parte detrás da loja, encostou-se á parede com o coração aos saltos e respiração ofegante. Sabia que não podia fugir para sempre dele mas não conseguia olhá-lo naquele momento. Não sabia se tinha medo de vê-lo magoado, ou por outro lado, encarar o olhar frio dele. Talvez o que tivesse mais medo era olha-lo e mudar de ideias, jogar tudo ao alto e correr para os braços dele. 

Passou a manhã fechada no armazém com medo de sair e encontrar Draco. Madame Malkin achou estranho mas não reclamou, afinal aquilo bem precisava de uma arrumação.

Na hora de almoço, a ruiva não viu outra opção senão sair dali. Também não podia ficar fechada ali dentro para sempre. Teria que enfrentar a sua decisão algum dia e teria que tratar de seguir em frente, por mais difícil que fosse, para seu bem e bem de Hermione e da sua amizade, Ginny tinha que esquecer o que se passara naquelas duas semanas. Tinham sido só mesmo isso, duas semanas? Parecia uma eternidade. Mas também significava que o casamento era dentro de outras duas semanas.

Ginny sentiu um sabor amargo na boca. Draco iria seguir em frente com o casamento. Ele ia se casar com Hermione mesmo tendo dormido com a madrinha do casamento. Ela sabia isso porque ele tinha ido buscar o fato do casamento nesse mesmo dia. Madame Malkin tinha-a informado.

Hermione supostamente passaria lá nessa tarde para experimentar o seu vestido. Ginny nem se lembrava disso, até aquele momento. Como encararia Hermione depois daquilo? Já lhe custava antes, agora, depois de saber que Draco era capaz de virar as costas a Hermione sem pensar duas vezes, Ginny sentia-se incapaz de olhar a morena nos olhos.

Saiu para a rua cheia de pessoas naquela hora de almoço, perdida nos seus pensamentos. Caminhou durante vários minutos pela rua sem se importar onde ia almoçar. A verdade é que só queria que a terra se abrisse sob os seus pés e a engolisse.

-Ginny! – Alguém a chamou. A ruiva virou-se para ver quem era e o seu coração parou. Hermione caminhava em direcção a ela e usava Draco Malfoy como adereço no braço.

-Olá! – Ginny pigarreou.

-Vamos agora almoçar. Passamos pela loja para ver se lá estavas mas a Madame disse que já tinhas saído. Já almoçaste?

-Eu...uh… – Ginny balbuciou. Forçou-se a se concentrar e conseguir dizer que já tinha almoçado mas quando abriu a boca para falar, o seu estômago falou antes fazendo barulho devido á fome.

-Pelos vistos ainda não. – Hermione riu. – Vem connosco e assim já começamos a fazer planos para a decoração da festa.

Ginny não conseguiu encontrar uma desculpa para evitar aquele almoço por isso deixou que Hermione colocasse o braço no seu e a conduzisse até ao restaurante de Seamus.

Draco continuou andado como se não lá estivesse. Não olhou para Ginny mas também não parecia estar prestando atenção a Hermione, que falava sem parar. A ruiva sentia-se culpada, cheia de remorsos e muito desconfortável ao pé da sua melhor amiga e do homem que amava, mas ela sempre fora uma pessoa forte, não iria ser aquilo que a iria derrubar. Já tinha sido fraca o suficiente naquelas duas semanas.

Um pouco mais segura de si, quebrou o monólogo de Hermione e as duas conversaram durante o almoço todo. Ginny quase esqueceu que Draco estava ali.

O louro por sua vez olhava-a intrigado, sempre que tinha a certeza que não seria apanhado. Julgou que Ginny fosse se fechar, fosse evitar Hermione como tinha feito com ele nessa manhã mas pelos vistos a ruiva tinha recuperado as forças. Não sabia ao certo o que sentia ao constatar isso.

Após o almoço, saíram os três do restaurante e Draco despediu-se da sua noiva com um beijo rápido e desmaterializou-se.

-Daria tudo para saber o que se passa dentro daquela cabeça loura. – Hermione suspirou mal Draco desapareceu de vista. – Nos poucos minutos que estive com ele esta manhã ele pareceu-me tão… triste!

Ginny sentiu uma dor aguda no peito. Draco Malfoy não sofria, pelo menos foi o que ele deu a entender. Estaria ele realmente sofrendo tanto quanto ela?

-Já não parece tão distante mas está…diferente ainda. Só o vi assim uma vez, foi quando estávamos em França e ele soube que o seu único tio morrera. Era irmão de Lucius mas parece que não se davam muito bem, no entanto, Draco parecia gostar muito dele. Agora não vejo porque razão ele está assim. Ele já não tem família viva, nem amigos.

As palavras de Hermione chegavam ao coração da ruiva como espigões envenenados. Tinha ela julgado Draco de maneira errada? Teria ela magoado o cubo de gelo que era o único herdeiro dos Malfoy?

-Ele pode estar apenas nervoso com o casamento. Afinal ele nunca se casou antes. – Ginny disse.

-Queria acreditar nisso mas há algo o perturbando. Provavelmente são negócios, acho que o único verdadeiro amor dele é mesmo o dinheiro, eu sou a segunda da lista… – Hermione riu com a sua piada, mas Ginny não conseguiu rir. – Espero que sejam só problemas económicos e nada mais. Mas falando de coisas mais animadoras, agora que finalmente aceitei a proposta do meu noivo e decidi fazer a festa na mansão, preciso da tua ajuda. Sabes que eu e a decoração não somos as melhores amigas.

-É para isso que serve a madrinha, não é? – Ginny forçou um sorriso muito fraco enquanto entravam na loja de Madame Malkin para Hermione experimentar o seu vestido.

Ginny não queria imaginar as próximas duas semanas, sabia que a dor que sentia só poderia aumentar. Mas ela iria sobreviver á sua maneira. Ou talvez não!

Nessa noite, depois de sair do trabalho, ela não conseguiu arranjar forças para ir para casa e ficar sozinha. Em vez disso, foi ter com Harry. Passou lá a noite, mais uma vez chorando no ombro do amigo. Mas tinha que arranjar forças para conseguir enfrentar a dor de ver Draco com Hermione. A vida era para a frente e, tal como Harry fizera questão de lhe dizer vezes sem conta, Ginny era uma das mulheres mais fortes que ele conhecia.

**N/A:** _Peço desculpa pela demora e peço desculpa por não responder ás reviews como sempre faço, mas meu tempo é limitado. Ando super ocupada. :S_

_Prometo que próximo capítulo respondo a todas._

_O Capítulo é um pouco triste mas eu sou muito cruel mesmo, minhas personagens acabam sofrendo muito por isso. A decisão de Ginny nesta fic, na minha opinião, é algo que a Ginny de J.K. Rowling tomaria também. A lealdade acima de tudo._

_Só quero agradecer a Anaisa, miaka, Biazinha Malfoy, Ella Evans, Thaty, Ginny Danae Malfoy e Glã Evans-Dumbledore pelas reviews._

_Beijos e não esqueçam: _

_**DEIXEM REVIEW!!**_


	8. Um Último Choro

**Capítulo Oito**

As duas semanas seguintes passaram a correr. Ginny estava muito ocupada com o vestido de Hermione, com a preparação da festa e com as inseguranças da morena. Não podia reclamar. Estar sempre atarefada evitava que ela pensasse em Draco Malfoy e se torturasse com culpas e mágoas. Dedicava-se inteiramente à sua melhor amiga, talvez por se sentir demasiado culpada e procurar uma maneira de se redimir. Toda aquela agitação, ansiedade e nervosismo dentro da ruiva tinham levado Ginny a um estado de saúde um pouco débil, em que os enjoos e a falta de apetite seguida de uma fome voraz eram habituais, e também alterações de humor repentinas.

Só poucos dias antes do grande dia é que a ruiva se lembrou que ainda não tinha escolhido a roupa que iria levar nem tinha passado com Harry para comprarem as alianças.

Encontrou-se com Harry na quarta-feira á tarde no Caldeirão Escoante. Enquanto caminhavam por Diagon Al acima, Harry puxou o tema de conversa que Ginny tanto evitara nos últimos tempos.

-Como tens andado?

-Vivendo um dia de cada vez.

-Não tentes evitar o assunto, vais sofrer mais ainda quando tiveres que o enfrentar.

-Eu sei mas… tem sido tão fácil não pensar nele.

-E o Draco?

-Não sei. Nunca mais o vi por isso tem sido tão simples. Não quero acreditar que ele me esteja evitando, mas prefiro não vê-lo.

-Daqui a três dias terás que o ver.

-Eu sei. – Ela murmurou. Sabia que iria vê-lo, sabia que iria sofrer durante o casamento todo mas não queria pensar naquilo. Era mais fácil fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

-E a Hermione? Não achas que ela merece saber com que canalha está casando?

-Ela parece tão apaixonada… eu iria fazê-la sofrer tanto.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Na verdade discordava de Ginny, mas teria que falar com Hermione primeiro. No entanto, desde que tentara falar com Hermione sobre Ron, que a morena o evitava.

Ginny ficou grata por finalmente chegarem á loja. Harry deixou o assunto para trás e concentrou-se em escolher as alianças que melhor ficavam em Hermione Granger. Ficaram indecisos entre as alianças de ouro com fios de pelo de unicórnio ou as de prata com pó de pena de Augurey. Ginny achou as alianças de prata muito mais bonitas e acabaram levando-as.

Depois Ginny voltou para o seu trabalho. Felizmente o dia foi calmo e ela teve tempo de pensar no que vestiria para a cerimonio. Decidiu-se por um vestido platinado e verde que fizera à um tempo atrás. Hermione tinha dito que queria Draco iria de laço verde e que gostaria que Ginny fosse nos mesmo tons.

Os dias passaram a correr. Ginny tinha a sensação que o tempo estava contra ela e quando deu por ele, era sábado e o grande dia. Os últimos preparativos eram tratados nessa manhã.

Ginny e Harry estavam sentados no jardim e observavam enquanto as dezenas de elfos e de criados de Draco faziam tudo para que nada estivesse razoável, tinha que estar perfeito. Entravam e saíam da mansão para o jardim numa correria que até cansava só de olhar. A cerimónia seria no jardim mas a festa seria tanto fora como dentro da mansão. Apesar de Hermione ter dito que queria uma cerimónia simples eram esperados quase mil convidados.

Ron tinha estado com eles, mas já tinha ido embora. Ele fingia que nada daquilo o afectava mas Ginny via que Ron estava com péssimo aspecto e sabia que lhe custava ver Hermione casando com outro homem. Como ela percebia o que o irmão sentia.

-Senhorita Weasley! – Uma rapariga de aspecto meigo e frágil, de olhos verde-azulados e de cabelo castanho claro, que Ginny sabia ser uma das criadas de Draco, chamou muito aflita. – Senhorita Weasley! O Sr. Malfoy precisa de si urgentemente.

Ginny congelou. Harry olhou para a ruiva com curiosidade. Como um autómato, Ginny levantou-se e seguiu a criada. Antes de passar pela porta, e já recuperada da surpresa, olhou para Harry como que pedindo ajuda. Harry encolheu os ombros. Para ele, Ginny tinha que aprender a lidar com aquela situação. Fugir não era solução.

Ginny subiu as escadas em silêncio, torturando-se com perguntas. O que queria Draco dela.

-O que é que o Sr. Malfoy quer? – Ela após se recompor completamente, perguntou á criada.

-Não sei, Senhorita. Ele apenas me ordenou que a chamasse com urgência.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao destino, a criada indicou á ruiva que entrasse no quarto e depois desapareceu. Ginny ficou olhando para a grande porta negra sem coragem para entrar. Ela não via Draco Malfoy fazia duas semanas e agora iria ficar sozinha com ele, num quarto fechado e sem Hermione, porque os noivos não se podem ver no dia do casamento antes da cerimónia.

Enchendo-se de coragem, Ginny bateu na porta.

-Entra. – A voz forte dele chegou-lhe aos ouvidos e ela entrou não ousando desobedecer. Abriu a porta e entrou. Draco estava de costas para ela, do outro lado da cama. Sobre esta estava o fato preto que ele usaria nessa tarde. – Já não era sem tempo.

-Vim o mais rápido que pude. E afinal o que é essa urgência?

-O fato. – Draco virou-se e olhou-a friamente. – Fica-me apertado.

-Impossível. – Ginny disse no mesmo tom frio e impessoal. - Fiz o fato de maneira a que se adaptasse ao teu corpo, tem feitiços para que se emagreceres ou engordares, o fato se ajuste quando o vestires.

-Então fizeste o feitiço mal, porque ele não me serve.

-Fiz o feitiço perfeitamente, testei-o uma centena de vezes. – Ela defendeu-se. Era impossível que aquilo tivesse acontecido.

-Então estás insinuando que estou mentindo, Weasley? – Ele perguntou num tom de voz ameaçador mas calmo.

-Não. Só que… – ela não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade acreditava que ele estava mentindo, mas porque razão?

-Achas que ia inventar uma mentira estúpida destas porquê? Para te ver?

-Deixa-me ver o fato! – Ela disse, fingindo ignorar o que ele dissera. Imaginou que o reencontro com Draco fosse difícil, só não julgou que ele estivesse tão… frio, distante e indiferente. Afinal ele quase desistira de tudo aquilo por ela. Como é que ele conseguia ultrapassar aquilo tão rapidamente e sem sentir remorso ou dor?

Draco agarrou no fato e atirou-lhe. Ginny agarrou na sua varinha e começou a fazer testes. Em menos de dois segundos descobriu o problema. Realmente era impossível o fato servir-lhe. Alguém tinha retirado o feitiço de ajuste e colocado um feitiço de encolhimento.

A ruiva ergueu o olhar e encontrou o de Draco.

-Tem um feitiço de encolhimento. - Ela disse simplesmente.

-Então tira-o. Preciso disso para hoje, não sei se te lembras.

-Não precisas ser tão rancoroso, Malfoy. – Ela não conteve.

O olhar dele seria capaz de gelar o deserto Saara.

-Despacha-te a fazer isso. Ainda tenho mais coisas a fazer.

-Só não percebo porque alguém colocaria um feitiço de… – mas a frase ficou pelo meio quando uma memória apareceu na sua mente. Ron tinha estado na mansão e tinha desaparecido a meio da manhã por alguns minutos.

Percebeu que o louro a encarava com curiosidade.

-Não quero saber que diabo colocou isso aí, só quero que trates do assunto.

-Vou tirar o feitiço de encolhimento mas depois terás que experimentar o fato novamente.

Ele acenou impacientemente e Ginny começou a fazer o seu trabalho. Depois saiu para Draco vestir o fato.

Quando ele lhe disse que podia voltar a entrar, ela hesitou. Custava-lhe tanto estar perto dele.

Draco olhou fixamente para a porta esperando ver a ruiva entrar. Precisava dela perto dele mas a dor que sentia fazia-o frio. Ela tinha-o magoado mais do que alguma vez alguém o fizera. Ele não sabia lidar bem com a dor, pelo menos não com aquele tipo de dor. Que lhe lançassem uma maldição Crucio ou um Septumsempra e ele sobreviveria facilmente, mas aquela dor era… quase insuportável. E no entanto não conseguia arrancá-la de dentro de si. Mas também não queria deixá-la perceber que ele ainda não conseguira esquecê-la. Isso seria admitir que ela ainda era capaz de o magoar. Estava tudo tão confuso para ele. Ele não conhecia todos aqueles sentimentos que tinha dentro de si. Um já ele descobrira o que era, apesar de lhe ter custado a perceber. Ele amava Ginevra Weasley. Também já percebera que tinha saudades dela, dos beijos dela, do perfume dela, da sua proximidade.

Quando ela finalmente entrou, ele sentiu o seu estômago dar aquele pulo habitual de quando a via.

Ginny aproximou-se em silêncio e fez o seu trabalho sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Pronto. Já está perfeito! – Ela disse alguns minutos depois. – Já não tens o que reclamar. Eu agora vou embora porque Hermione já deve estar á minha espera.

Ginny virou-se tão rápido que nem reparou que á sua frente tinha a cadeira e tropeçou. Estava certa de que a sua cara iria colidir dolorosamente com o chão quando sentiu duas fortes mãos a agarrarem pela cintura e puxarem-na para cima, aproximando-a do corpo de Draco. Virou-se lentamente um pouco incomodada pela proximidade e ao mesmo tempo grata por ele a ter ajudado. A sua face estava a uns míseros e perigosos centímetros da face dele. Os olhos cinzentos de Draco fixavam-se nos dela. Um arrepio percorreu-os como se fossem atravessados por corrente eléctrica. Todos os poros dos seus corpos reagiram ao contacto dos seus corpos.

-Devias ter mais cuidado, Weasley. – Ele murmurou, mas a sua intenção de dizê-lo com desprezo não foi conseguida. Em vez disso a voz de Draco saiu carregada de sentimentos.

Ginny continuou em silêncio, olhando-o nos olhos, demasiado consciente de que estavam numa posição muito arriscada. Não conseguiria se mexer mesmo que quisesse. O seu cérebro parecia ter-se desligado dos seus membros.

Nenhum dos dois parecia ser capaz de se afastar, nem sequer pareciam querer fazê-lo. Draco, sem conseguir se conter, aproximou os seus lábios dos dela e beijou-a suavemente.

-Obrigada, Glaucy. Eu preciso mesmo falar com a Ginny. Hermione está desesperada. E eu iria me perder nesta mansão. – A voz de Harry chegou-lhes aos ouvidos vinda do corredor. Draco e Ginny afastaram-se imediatamente.

-É o meu trabalho, Senhor. – Uma voz feminina e suave respondeu ao moreno.

-Não me chames senhor, afinal devemos ter a mesma idade. Chama-me Harry.

-O Senhor Malfoy não gosta que tratemos os convidados pelo primeiro nome.

-Julgo que ele não se vai importar, por ele até me chamavas de Troll.

A rapariga que estava no corredor com Harry deu uma gargalhada tímida e depois ouviram bater á porta.

Draco, sem olhar para Ginny, foi abrir a porta.

-O que foi? – Ele perguntou rudemente.

-Desculpe incomodá-lo, senhor, mas o Senhor Potter precisa falar com a Senhorita Weasley.

Draco olhou para Harry capaz de o matar.

-O que foi Harry? - Ginny foi capaz de perguntar, aproximando-se da porta. O moreno analisou a sua amiga cuidadosamente. Estava corada, tinha os olhos brilhantes e tremia, apesar de tentar se manter forte. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido naquele quarto.

-Hermione quer-nos na Toca imediatamente, principalmente tu.

-Oh, claro. Devia estar com ela á meia hora atrás.

E sem voltar a olhar para Draco, Ginny passou pela porta. Ainda roçou o seu braço no dele e sentiu-se mais uma vez como que percorrida por electricidade.

Ficou feliz pela rapariga que a havia levado ao quarto de Draco também descer com eles até á lareira, para irem pela floo até a Toca. Assim evitava que Harry a questiona-se sobre o que acontecera com o noivo. Mas olhando para o seu amigo, talvez ele nem se lembrava disso. Estava entretido conversando com a rapariga sorridente que lhes fazia companhia. Olhou-a por vários momentos. Parecia ser muito simpática, dócil e carinhosa. Ginny sorriu para si mesma ao notar o interessa do seu amigo pela jovem mulher. Ficou feliz por ver que Harry finalmente se interessava por alguém. Já estava na hora de ele deixar de se preocupar tanto com os amigos e se dedicar mais a ser feliz.

Quando chegaram á Toca, Hermione estava á beira de um ataque de nervos. Molly explicou que Ron e ela haviam discutido, mais uma vez, e que Hermione, que já estava ansiosa, simplesmente acabara cedendo á pressão. Ron simplesmente havia batido com a porta e saído de casa, deitando fumo pelas orelhas.

Enquanto Harry a levava para o quarto de Ginny, a ruiva foi buscar um copo de água com açúcar.

Quando ia para abrir a porta do seu quarto, não conseguiu se conter e ficar a escutar a conversa dos seus melhores amigos depois de ouvir Harry perguntar:

-Diz-me com toda a tua sinceridade, Hermione. Amas o Malfoy?

Fez-se alguns segundos de silêncio que pareciam torturar Ginny.

-Eu… – a morena balbuciou.

-É que tu nem pareces tu quando estás com Draco. Parecem artificiais todas as risadinhas e alegrias que tu demonstras. É como que… Soubesses a letra mas não a melodia.

-Eu não posso te mentir. Não estou perdidamente apaixonada pelo Draco, não suspiro pelos cantos a pensar nele, não me derreto sempre que o vejo. Não, não amo o Draco e talvez seja isso que me dá segurança. Eu não perco a razão quando estou com ele, eu não me sinto alterada. Consigo ser racional e segura ao pé dele. Eu quero estabilidade e é isso que o Draco me dá. Não quero estar com um homem que me põe fora de mim.

-Mas…

-Não é discutível, Harry. Eu fiz a minha escolha e não vou mudá-la. Entre mim e o Draco pode não haver amor, mas há atracção, respeito e segurança. É isso que eu quero e não andar a discutir a todos os segundos com um homem imaturo, rude e idiota.

Harry pareceu não ter mais nada a dizer. O tom de Hermione era seguro, decidido e deixava bem claro que era melhor Harry não insistir ou ela iria se chatear. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Ginny viu a rapariga que ela conhecera em Hogwarts dentro de Hermione. Nos últimos tempos, tal como Harry havia dito, parecia que Hermione estava desempenhando um papel de menina feliz que não se adequava nada a ela, mas como a morena havia estado fora durante muito tempo, Ginny apenas julgou que ela tivesse mudado.

Naquele momento, a ruiva sentiu-se um pouco zangada com Hermione. Ginny tinha renunciado ao amor da sua vida porque julgou que Hermione amasse Draco e fosse ficar magoada, afinal a morena estava apenas sendo egoísta.

Não! Hermione não estava sendo egoísta porque não sabia que Ginny amava Draco. E não, Ginny não tinha renunciado a Draco porque achava que Hermione o amava, mas sim porque Hermione iria realmente ficar magoada por descobrir que Ginny a traíra. Os pensamentos anteriores eram apenas fruto da dor que Ginny sentia e da raiva que sentia pelo destino ser tão cruel com ela.

-Posso? – A ruiva perguntou, batendo na porta. Os outros dois sorriram para ela e Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

Mais uma vez o tempo parecia estar contra Ginny. Ficou tão ocupada ajudando Hermione, que acabou se atrasando. Faltavam cinco minutos para a cerimónia e Ginny ainda tinha os sapatos para calçar e a maquilhagem para fazer.

Chegou á mansão mesmo em cima da hora. Já todos estavam sentados nas cadeiras, o juiz estava no altar assim como Draco e Harry. Só faltava mesmo Ginny e a noiva.

A madrinha correu discretamente por trás das árvores até ao lado de Harry, tentando não ser vista pelos convidados. Colocou-se ao lado do moreno e sorriu-lhe. Este agarrou-lhe na mão e apertou-a carinhosamente.

-Tens que ser forte. – Ele murmurou.

-E sou. – Ela disse seguramente mas por dentro estava desfeita. Dentro de si havia uma esperança maléfica de que Draco fosse dizer não quando o padre perguntasse se ele aceitava casar.

Ao pensar nisto, olhou para os convidados e acabou deixando os seus olhos caírem sobre uma cabeça ruiva na última fila. Tinha a certeza que era Ron. Estava lá no canto, tentando não ser visto. Ginny sabia que o seu irmão sofria e tinha a certeza que também ele, lá no fundo, tinha a esperança que Hermione não fosse casar. Provavelmente tinha sido essa a razão porque viera. Essa esperança cruel e mortífera.

Hermione entrou pelo jardim acompanhada pelo seu pai que olhava em redor, embora tentando ser discreto, um pouco curioso e surpreso. Via-se que ele não era feiticeiro á distância.

A cerimónia começou e Ginny sentiu uma bola formar-se no seu estômago. A cada minuto que passava a bola aumentava, o seu coração batia mais depressa, o nó que tinha na garganta apertava, a sua mão tremia e os seus olhos ardiam.

Harry olhava para a amiga um pouco receoso. Tinha medo que Ginny não fosse forte o suficiente. Custava-lhe tanto ver os seus amigos seguirem os caminhos errados. Tudo naquele casamento estava errado, mas parecia que nenhum deles queria fazer nada para corrigir e ele via-se de mãos atadas.

Apertou a mão da sua ex-namorada tentando dar-lhe força. Ela olhou-o e deu um sorriso triste.

-Draco Malfoy, aceita esta Hermione Granger para amá-la e respeitá-la na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza por todos os dias das vossas vidas, até que a morte vos separe?

Neste momento Ginny julgou que fosse vomitar e depois perder os sentidos. Se não estivesse fortemente agarrada ao braço de Harry ela cairia de certeza pois as suas pernas tremiam como canas de bambu num vendaval.

-Aceito. - Draco disse seguramente, sorrindo para Hermione.

O coração de Ginny parou e partiu-se em mil pedaços. Teve que respirar fundo e puxar de todas as suas forças para não chorar. Harry apertou a sua mão com mais força e ela agradeceu-lhe em silêncio.

-Hermione Granger, aceita Draco Malfoy para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza por todos os dias das vossas vidas, até que a morte vos separe?

-Aceito.

Ouviu-se o som de uma cadeira a cair. Ginny olhou para onde vinha o som e a dor que tinha no seu coração aumentou ainda mais se isso era possível. Ron havia se levantado bruscamente e derrubado a cadeira em que se sentava. Naquele momento andava a passos largos e apressados pelo jardim até ao interior da casa, visivelmente muito perturbado.

Ginny sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face e tratou de disfarçar logo e limpá-la.

Era o fim. Não havia mais maneira de voltar atrás. Draco jamais seria dela e ela tinha que se convencer disso e seguir em frente. Mas como, se ele estava tão perto dela? Nesse momento Ginny percebeu que não podia ficar ali. Nunca fora pessoa de fugir mas era a única maneira de conseguir curar aquela ferida que parecia não querer fechar.

Depois do casamento foram todos para o grande salão de baile onde haviam sido dispostas várias mesas para o jantar. Ginny sentou-se na mesa dos noivos, juntamente com os pais de Hermione que pareciam se sentir como peixes fora de água. Ginny tinha a certeza que apesar de Hermione ser uma feiticeira, não praticava muita magia em frente deles.

Durante o jantar Ginny sentiu-se cada vez mais deprimida mas fez de tudo para tentar parecer feliz. Várias vezes encontrou o olhar de Draco mas este parecia tão frio e calmo quanto naquela manhã.

A meio da noite, as mesas desapareceram e a hora dos noivos abrirem a dança havia chegado.

Hermione e Draco dirigiram-se ao centro e dançaram a Valsa Das Flores de Tchaikovsky. A morena nunca fora a melhor dançarina, mas juntamente com o louro, parecia que a música provinha deles mesmos. Harry e Ginny juntaram-se á dança pouco depois. O Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu podia ter muitos dons e qualidades, mas dançar não era nenhum deles. Ginny foi pisada várias vezes mas nem se importou.

Quando a música acabou, Hermione insistiu que queria dançar com o padrinho e empurrou a ruiva para os braços do noivo.

Começou Nocturne No.2 Op. 9 de Chopin. Draco conduzia-a pela pista de dança em silêncio. Nem pareciam estar valsando mas sim flutuando. Depois tudo desapareceu em volta deles, e era só Draco, Ginny e a valsa que existiam naquele enorme salão.

-Como consegues estar com Hermione e não te sentires culpado? Como consegues estar tão calmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu? – Ginny não aguentou sem perguntar, após dançarem em silêncio a valsa quase toda. Draco continuou calado, fixando os olhos dela e conduzindo-a ao som do piano.

-Como consegues enfrentar esta situação com tamanha frieza? – Ela insistiu depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio. Ela precisava saber, ter a certeza que toda aquela calma era real.

-As pessoas lidam com a dor de maneiras diferentes. – Ele acabou murmurando no ouvido de Ginny, quando a valsa acabou, e afastou-se dela. Hermione ocupou logo o lugar da ruiva e Ginny ficou ali no meio, fixando Draco sem se aperceber da figura que estava fazendo. Foi Harry quem a puxou para longe dali.

-Estás bem? – Ele perguntou a Ginny. Esta acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça mas não falou. Na verdade não se sentia bem. Não sabia se era pela confissão de Draco se era do stress acumulado nas últimas semanas mas a sua indisposição aumentara. Ginny sentou-se nas grandes escadas que conduziam ao andar superior incapaz de se aguentar em pé.

-Tens a certeza que estás bem? Estás pálida.

-Não te preocupes comigo. Volta para a festa, eu fico bem.

-Mas eu preocupo-me e tu não estás nada bem. O que se passou com o Draco?

-Pára de te preocupar tanto com os outros e vai te divertir. Eu só preciso descansar um pouco.

Harry olhou para ela um pouco indignado mas sabia que não valia a pena insistir, só iria resultar numa Ginny extremamente chateada com ele. O padrinho dos noivos voltou para o salão.

A única filha de Artur Weasley decidiu levantar-se das escadas e procurar outro lugar para descansar. Andou um pouco e abriu uma porta. Dava para uma pequena sala de estar, com sofás antigos, algumas estantes com as mais variadas colecções de conjuntos de chá e ao fundo, junto á grande janela que dava para o imenso jardim, uma mesinha de chá. Ginny sentou-se á mesa apreciando o jardim nocturno, iluminado pelo pó de fadas que voavam de um lado para o outro. As flores cintilavam com as minúsculas purpurinas libertadas pelas pequenas criaturas. A música vinda do salão de festas chegava á pequena sala quase como um sussurro. Ginny fechou os olhos e deixou-se acalmar pelo ambiente relaxante que a envolvia. Tinha que se acalmar, tinha que tirar aquela sensação deprimente que estava dentro dela e que tanto a fazia querer chorar.

De repente, abriram a porta e bateram-na com brusquidão e Ginny saltou com o susto. Virou-se rapidamente para ver quem era e encontrou uns olhos cinzentos fixados nela.

-O que fazes aqui? - Draco perguntou friamente. A mulher engoliu em seco.

-Não me estava sentindo bem. E tu, não devias estar com Hermione?

-Devia mas não a encontro. Vim à procura dela, julguei que estivesse aqui, já que ela gosta tanto desta sala.

-Eu não a vi. – Ginny disse, voltando a cabeça novamente para o jardim, incapaz de conter as suas lágrimas. As lágrimas que tanto conterá durante a noite inteira soltaram-se com toda a sua força. Ginny só esperava que ele saísse imediatamente e não percebesse que ela estava chorando.

Ouviu os passos dele dirigirem-se para a porta e depois o som da maçaneta a ser rodada, mas não ouviu a porta abrir-se. Em vez disso, ouviu-o dirigir-se novamente para si e conteve a respiração para não soluçar.

-Ginny… -Draco sussurrou, num tom completamente diferente do anterior, mesmo atrás dela. Ela não conseguiu aguentar-se mais e começou a soluçar. Sentiu a mão forte dele em cima do seu ombro. Depois ele acariciou o pescoço dela, de seguida a face, enquanto caminhava até estar em frente dela. Draco colocou-se de joelhos no chão e beijou a mão dela.

-Não… – ela implorou mas ele silenciou-a com um beijo. Ela tratou de se afastar imediatamente. – Tu és casado, recém-casado. Não podes fazer isto. Eu não posso fazer isto.

-Eu sei. – Ele respondeu, segurando-lhe a face com as duas mãos e limpando as lágrimas com os polegares. – E eu juro que tentei te esquecer, sabe lá Merlin o que fiz para te tirar da cabeça e do coração, mas tu cravaste-te em mim e não vais sair. Até tentei ignorar-te, ser frio contigo, ficar eu próprio gelado a ver se ficava deixava de sentir fosse o que fosse mas não dá.

Ginny fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela dor agonizante dentro de si aumentar ainda mais. Quando abriu, os olhos cinzentos e intensos do louro estavam fixados nos dela.

-Podia ter dado certo.

-Eu jamais conseguiria ser feliz com a infelicidade de Hermione. Por favor, Draco, vai embora. Já me custa o suficiente sem te ter perto, nem imaginas o quanto dói saber que…

-Dá-me um último beijo, uma última carícia. Dá-me apenas mais um momento para eu poder recordar, já que vou ter que passar o resto da minha vida sem ti. Concede-me apenas isso.

A ruiva não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos novamente. Draco tomou aquilo como um consentimento e beijou-a. O beijo doce tornou-se sedento e as mãos juntaram-se com carícias ao gesto apaixonado. Draco debruçou-se sobre Ginny e acabaram caindo no chão os dois, mas não se afastaram. Pelo contrário, o facto de estarem deitados deu-lhes mais liberdade de movimentos.

-Hermione, espera! – Ouviram alguém gritar do outro lado da porta. Os dois apaixonados afastaram-se rapidamente e levantaram-se. Ginny compôs-se o mais que pôde.

Ouviram passos que sem dúvidas pertenciam a uma mulher pois notava-se os saltos altos.

-Herms, eu não queria… – ouviram a mesma voz dizer novamente e Ginny reconheceu-a como sendo a de Ron.

Ginny olhou para Draco e ele baixou a face.

-Tenho que voltar para a festa e ver o que o teu irmão fez á minha mulher. Adeus Ginny.

-Adeus Draco. – A ruiva murmurou sentindo-se desolada vendo-o sair. Aquele era realmente o adeus. Ela já tinha tomado a sua decisão e aqueles momentos em que haviam se beijado, só ajudaram a reforçar a sua certeza sobre o que devia fazer. Tinha que se afastar de Draco e de Hermione e de tudo aquilo. Não pensava naquilo como uma fuga mas sim apenas um intervalo. Fazia questão de voltar, só não sabia quando. Mas sabia quando iria embora. Há algum tempo atrás, Madame Malkin tinha lhe proposto ela dirigir uma loja Malkin na Escócia. Na altura não dera resposta, agora parecia-lhe o pretexto ideal.

Ginny caminhou para o salão de festas, passando por Harry que saía de lá de mão dada com Glaucy, a criada de Draco, que estava lá como convidada. Todos os empregados de Draco tinham sido convidados, quem os servia eram pessoas contratadas para a ocasião.

-Estás bem, Gin?

-Estou. – Ela respondeu e sorriu.

Entrou no salão onde Draco e Hermione também se preparavam para se despedir pois partiriam em Lua-de-mel. No meio de tantas pessoas, Ginny passou despercebida e nem conseguiu dizer adeus ao casal recém-casado. Na verdade agradeceu por isso, e foi embora.

Gravou a imagem de Draco na sua mente, para recordar para sempre como já antes havia recordado: uma paixão secreta e impossível de se realizar.

**N/A:** _Não acabou ainda. Mas a minha ideia era mesmo deixar passar um tempo. Este capítulo foi a minha ideia inicial, foi a primeira coisa que imaginei, o que veio antes foi apenas construído para dar uma base a estas ideias. Espero que gostem e perdoem-me mais uma vez por não responder ás reviews, mas ando sem tempo para nada, nem sei como consegui escrever isto tão rápido nem tão longo. Obrigada Biazinha Malfoy, Thaty, Gla Evans-Dumbledore, Ginny Danae Malfoy, Anaisa._

_**P.S:**__ Eu pus música clássica no casamento porque acho lindo e muito requintado um casamento com música clássica tocada no piano, especialmente valsas de Chopin. Achei que tinha tudo a ver com Draco Malfoy. E claro, Nocturne no.2 Op. 9 é a minha música clássica preferida. Ah! E ainda digo, só por curiosidade, que escrevi o capítulo ouvindo a música __One Last Cry__ de Marina Elali. _

_**P.P.S.:** Links das imagens relacionadas com este capítulo no meu profile para quem tiver curiosidade para ver os vestidos que imaginei de Ginny e Hermione, assim como Draco e Ron._

**BEIJOS**

**E QUERO REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	9. Enfrentar o passado

**Capítulo Nove**

_**Dois Anos Depois**_

Ginny olhou para o homem que estava á sua frente e suspirou. Por mais que confiasse nele, sentia-se receosa.

-Tens a certeza que ficas bem?

-Ginny, vai descansada. - Ele disse e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Eu só tenho medo, Oliver. – Ela insistiu. Oliver Wood sorriu.

-É só por um dia. Agora vai ou vais chegar atrasada ao jantar do Harry.

Ginny olhou para o antigo Keeper e capitão dos Gryffindor ainda sem certeza se deveria fazer aquilo. Mas ele tinha razão e ela não podia demorar. Respirando fundo e dando-lhe um abraço rápido, Ginny materializou-se no jardim da Toca.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu-se em frente a todos os seus amigos e familiares, que a olhavam um pouco surpresos. Ela sabia que o jantar seria na casa dos seus pais, mas não imaginou que fosse no jardim.

-Ginny! - Molly gritou, correndo a abraçar a sua filha que não via há dois anos. Ginny sentiu-se sufocar nos braços da sua mãe.

-Por… Favor… Mãe! – Ela conseguiu dizer mas sem conseguir respirar.

-Desculpa, querida. – Molly disse afastando-se. – Mas é que eu tinha tantas saudades. Como pudeste fazer isto comigo? Ficar assim longe durante dois anos?

-Eu dei sempre noticias…

-Muito vagas. Ou achas que postais de Natal e cartas dizendo: "Estou bem." São suficientes para tirar a minha preocupação?

-Ela está aqui, não está mãe? – George disse afastando a sua mãe. Depois abraçou a sua irmã e sorriu.

-Agora é a minha vez. Afinal a festa é minha! - A ruiva ouviu a voz de Harry dizer. E foi envolvida no abraço de uma das pessoas que mais a apoiara naqueles dois anos. Glaucy sorria atrás do moreno. Ginny e ela haviam se tornado muito unidas, apesar da distância que as separava.

Quando Harry se afastou ela viu a pergunta escrita nos olhos dele e respondeu apenas:

-Amanhã!

Harry entendeu e a sua expressão mudou. Ginny reconhecia aquela expressão como receio do que iria acontecer a seguir, mas Ginny preparara-se durante dois anos para aquele momento. O moreno afastou-se e a ruiva olhou para os restantes convidados mas os seus olhos procuravam uma mancha de cabelo louro que não encontrou. Ia olhar para Harry quando a voz de Hermione surgiu da porta que dava para o interior da cozinha.

-Ginny, há quanto tempo!

A mulher sardenta virou-se lentamente e foi abraçada por uma mancha de cabelo encaracolado e volumoso, mas os seus olhos fixaram-se no louro que estava encostado á porta com uma expressão vazia mas com um olhar intenso. O coração de Ginny disparou. Dois anos longe dele e aquele maldito sentimento ainda estava ali. Mas ela era mais forte e aprendera a controlar as suas emoções. Em vez de ficar nervosa e deixar se consumir pela dor, simplesmente desviou o olhar e sorriu para Hermione. Aqueles sentimentos eram passado.

-Olá Mione!

-Julguei que tinhas desaparecido do mapa. Que ideia é essa de fugires durante dois anos?

-Estive trabalhando, não fugindo!

Ginny foi arrastada para o meio da multidão e bombardeada com perguntas e risadas. Todos tinham tantas coisas para lhe contar. Angelina estava esperando mais um bebé, Ron estava namorando com Lavender pela quarta vez, Hermione e Draco haviam estado em França nos últimos sete meses e, claro, Harry estava noivo de Glaucy. Era essa a razão daquela festa: o noivado dos dois. Era para a festa ter se dado mais cedo mas Ginny só conseguira férias naquela altura e Harry fizera questão que ela comparecesse. O casamento era dentro de três semanas. Ginny não poderia faltar ao casamento da única pessoa que sabia de toda a sua história, e quando ela pensava em toda a sua história, incluía claro o seu maior segredo. Como reagiriam os outros no dia seguinte, quando ele chegasse?

Durante o jantar, a ruiva conseguia sentir o olhar de Draco fixo nela apesar de estarem em mesas diferentes. Também por várias vezes, ela o olhou discretamente. Ele estava diferente, parecia mais maduro e muito mais bonito, ela concluiu. No entanto parecia também mais frio. Os seus olhos pareciam ter duas cortinas escuras escondendo qualquer emoção, até mesmo aquela arrogância que ele antes tinha.

-Ginny, tu já sabes tudo o que se passou por cá, nós queremos saber o que se tem passado contigo. Como vão esses namoros? – George perguntou após o jantar.

-Vão bem. – ela respondeu vagamente.

-Achas que isso basta, Gin? – Hermione disse sentando-se na cadeira que fora deixada vazia por Ron que estava dançando com Lavender. – Queremos saber nomes, constituição física, profissões, como se conheceram.

Ginny sorriu. Mal sabiam eles que conheciam o homem que estava agora o seu lado, embora não estivessem realmente namorando.

-Não quero falar nisso.

Hermione iria insistir mas Draco salvou a ruiva, aproximando-se de Hermione e afastando-a da mesa.

Depois os gémeos arrastaram-na para a pista de dança e, os três juntos, começaram a tentar implicar com Ron. A ruiva sentira saudades daquilo, do divertimento, da cumplicidade, do carinho familiar.

Após muito dançarem e festejarem, Ginny teve que ir á cozinha para descansar um pouco. Se continuasse na rua nunca mais a largavam.

-Finalmente te apanho. – ela ouviu alguém dizer atrás dela, o hálito dele roçando na nuca dela. Sentiu-se paralisada por segundos. Não precisava se virar para saber que era Draco. A voz era igual, o cheiro e, claro, mais ninguém conseguia despertar todas aquelas maravilhosas sensações no seu corpo.

-Desculpa? – ela disse virando-se para o enfrentar mas afastando-se um pouco.

-Estiveste fugindo de mim a noite toda!

-Não estive…- ela foi interrompida pela aproximação repentina de Draco. Espontaneamente, deu três passos atrás.

-Vês como estás fugindo de mim? – ele disse sorrindo, claramente divertido com o comportamento dela. Uma sensação de Dejá Vu percorreu-a.

Ginny respirou fundo. Não sabia o que dizer. Não podia mentir pois ele parecia conseguir ver através dela.

-Depois do que aconteceu entre nós, acho que é normal. – ela acabou confessando.

-Aconteceu? Já não acontece?

-Não. – ela disse firmemente, embora a sua cabeça respondesse SIM aos gritos. - Muita coisa mudou e felizmente o que aconteceu é apenas uma memória.

-Estás mentindo… - ele disse abanando a cabeça – Não foi o que mudou que te faz pensar assim, mas sim o que não mudou. É o facto de eu ainda estar casado com Hermione que te preocupa.

Mais uma vez Ginny ficou sem saber o que dizer. Meu Deus! Será que ela era assim tão óbvia para ele saber exactamente o que se passa na sua cabeça?

-Não faças isto mais difícil do que é, Draco! - ela suspirou.

-Difícil? Julguei que fizesse parte do passado, tu mesma disseste: apenas uma memória.

-Eu continuei com a minha vida, eu virei esta página, eu…

-Tu fugiste da situação!

-E tu pelos vistos, nem assim, esqueceste-me!

-Que pretensiosa, Weasley! Julgar que o arrogante, presunçoso e mesquinho Draco Malfoy não foi capaz de superar o terrível desgosto amoroso que lhe causaste.

Ele usava aquele sorriso arrogante que conseguia irritá-la e atraí-la ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava brincando com a cara dela e ela preocupada com ele. Maldito furão louro que ela tanto…"CHEGA WEASLEY! É um capítulo passado!" ela disse para si mesma.

Ginny sorriu e Draco surpreendeu-se um pouco. Era a última coisa que ele esperava que ela fizesse.

-Se és capaz de brincar com o assunto, já não tenho o que me preocupar. Boa noite, Malfoy!

Mas no fundo ela sentia-se devastada e até com o orgulho ferido. Apesar de conseguir viver com a situação, seria mentir a si mesma dizer que já não o amava. Mas ele pelos vistos conseguira esquecer o que sentia por ela, tal como ela havia aconselhado que ele fizesse. Isso magoava-a mais do que ela poderia alguma vez ter imaginado.

Sem perder tempo, saiu da cozinha. Chocou com alguém que vinha do exterior e ficou um pouco desorientada. Um soluço escapou dos lábios da pessoa com quem tinha chocado.

Era Hermione.

-O que se passa? – Ginny perguntou logo. Hermione mordeu o lábio e suspirou.

-Vamos para o teu quarto, por favor.

A ruiva seguiu a amiga até ao seu antigo quarto e esperou que a morena falasse.

-O teu irmão tem o poder de me tirar do sério. E eu acabo assim… e… eu sinto que há algo errado, como se faltassem peças neste puzzle, como se houvesse coisas guardadas, segredos, sentimentos escondidos. Deve ser paranóia minha… ou então… - Hermione parou incerta se deveria dizer aquilo, mas afinal Ginny era a sua melhor amiga. – Eu acho que nunca esqueci o teu irmão e sinto como se tivesse traindo o Draco e no entanto tenho a certeza que quero é ficar com ele. Estou te pondo confusa, não?

Ginny negou com a cabeça. Talvez percebia Hermione melhor que ela mesma. Sentia um aperto no peito e mais uma vez aquele sentimento de Dejá Vu.

"_Os papéis estão todos trocados neste história_!" Harry havia lhe dito antes de ela partir para a Escócia.

-Mas aconteceu alguma coisa concreta para estares assim?

-O teu irmão disse-me que está pensando pedir Lavender em casamento, eu acabei fazendo um comentário estúpido e acabamos discutindo e… depois ele puxou-me e beijou-me e eu não posso dizer que não gostei. Sei que é errado porque eu e o Ron nunca iria dar certo e eu quero estar com o Draco, gosto dele e sei que ele gosta de mim, mesmo que seja na sua maneira distante e fria.

Ginny agora tinha um nó na garganta. Sabia que aquela história iria complicar ainda mais no dia seguinte, quando Oliver chegasse.

Olhou para Hermione um pouco desiludida. Ela estava sendo um pouco egoísta, queria poder ter Ron e Draco. Ela gostava realmente de Ron mas eram incompatíveis por isso virava-se para Draco para alcançar segurança.

-Hermione tu não amas o Draco, pois não?

-Não mas nós somos felizes…

-Tu és feliz? Olha para ti, estás aí desfeita porque na verdade gostas do Ron mas vocês são demasiado orgulhosos e teimosos para admitirem isso. Em vez de tentarem mudar para se entenderem preferem incluir outras pessoas nas vossas confusões e acabam todos saindo magoados! – Ginny disse aquilo com tanta dureza que Hermione olhou para a ruiva com desconfiança.

-Pelo que eu sei, até agora só eu sai magoada e…

Ginny sentiu-se enfurecer. Julgou que dois anos depois Hermione já tivesse resolvido aquela confusão que tinha dentro de si, mas pelos vistos nada havia mudado e isso era incómodo. Ginny fizera de tudo para não magoar Hermione, escolhera abdicar do amor da sua vida, fugira dali para não prejudicar o casamento deles e Hermione continuava como sempre.

-Talvez devesses olhar em volta e não só para o teu umbigo, Herm. Talvez nem faças ideia de quanta gente já saiu magoada e fez de tudo para não te magoar só porque tu não decides o que realmente queres. – Ginny disse friamente, escondendo a dor que aquilo lhe causava. – Agora vamos descer porque o Harry deve estar á nossa espera.

-Não. – Hermione agarrou Ginny, que se dirigiu á porta, e puxou pelo braço. – Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba, Ginny?

-Se não estivesses tão distraída a tentar descobrir com qual dos dois homens queres ficar, terias visto isso, mas tu mudaste desde que foste para França, estás tão egoísta que eu já nem te reconheço. Depois falamos, Herm, o Harry já deve estar procurando por nós.

Ginny desprendeu o braço e desceu as escadas a correr. Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face e ela tratou de limpá-la. Aquele assunto já estava morto e enterrado. Ela não iria voltar a chorar por aquilo.

-Estás bem, Gin? – Glaucy perguntou.

-Estou, não te preocupes.

-Eu vou fingir que acredito só porque está na hora de fazermos o brinde. Vamos. – a loura puxou Ginny e Hermione apareceu logo depois atrás delas. Ginny e a morena trocaram olhares magoados. Ginny sabia que a sua relação com Hermione jamais seria a mesma.

**N/A**: _Mais uma vez peço desculpa por não responder às reviews, mas o tempo é escasso. No entanto o exame final está chegando e depois disso responderei a todas as reviews._

_Este capítulo foi muito difícil de escrever, estou com muitas dúvidas quanto a ele mas achei necessário dar um salto na história e introduzir outras personagens._

_Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de dar a vossa opinião. _

_Beijos_

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS.**_


	10. O Segredo

**Capítulo Dez**

Ginny não parava quieta no dia seguinte. Eram quase horas de almoço, estavam todos os seus familiares em casa, também estava Tonks e Lupin e Harry e Glaucy. Todos conversavam animadamente, excepto Ginny que sentava-se e levantava-se constantemente, olhando para a rua através da janela, olhando para o seu relógio esperando que Oliver chegasse. Onde estaria ele?

A sua preocupação anterior com a reacção que a sua família teria com a chegada de Oliver dissipara-se ao perceber que ele estava atrasado.

Quando viu a face de Oliver aparecer no jardim Ginny suspirou de alívio e quase gritou aleluia.

A ruiva correu para a porta, recebendo olhares curiosos de todos e abriu-a mesmo antes de Oliver ter tempo de bater.

-Julguei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa! – Ginny murmurou ofegante. Oliver sorriu com a preocupação exagerada de Ginny e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na bochecha.

-Está tudo bem, só que o Adam decidiu me dar trabalho quando eu estava para sair de casa. – O moreno sorriu e entregou-lhe o bebé que tinha no colo e que dormia pacificamente.

Ginny agarrou-o e beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente. Uma noite sem o seu filho parecera uma eternidade.

Sentiu movimento atrás de si e virou-se assustada. Relaxou ao ver que era Harry. Teria sido muito desconfortável se fosse outra pessoa.

-Harry, leva o Oliver até a sala, eu já vou lá ter, quero apenas deitar o Adam no meu quarto porque ele está dormindo.

-Tudo bem. No entanto não o poderás esconder para sempre.

Ginny respirou fundo. Sabia que Harry tinha razão mas ainda não estava preparada.

-Então Wood, como vai esse campeonato? - Harry perguntou, virando-se para Oliver.

-Muito bem, mas ainda tenho esperanças de te convencer a entrar para a equipa como Seeker!

Harry deu uma gargalhada e conduziu Oliver até á sala. Ginny conseguiu ouvir as exclamações de surpresa. Aproveitou que estavam todos cumprimentando o antigo Gryffindor para levar Adam para o andar de cima.

Subiu as escadas lentamente para não acordar o bebé. Estava já ao pé do seu quarto e tentando abrir a porta sem fazer barulho quando ouviu um gritinho vindo do fundo do corredor. Virou a cabeça para encontrar a sua mãe com ar de quem não acreditava nos seus olhos.

-Ginny?! – Molly murmurou. – Diz-me que eu não estou vendo bem.

-Mãe, eu posso explicar… – Ginny murmurou também.

-Explicar? Explicar o quê? Que esse filho não é teu?

-O filho é meu.

-Eu não acredito. Tu tiveste um filho e não me disseste nada? Eu que sou tua mãe? Julguei que te tinha educado melhor! – O olhar magoado da mulher mais velha fez Ginny sentir-se ainda pior.

-Não foi uma questão de educação, é só que… é complicado!

-Por mais complicado que fosse, devias ter confiado em mim. Afinal o que pode ser tão mau para esconderes assim uma criança?

-Mãe, eu um dia explico, agora não faças mais perguntas, nem comentes com ninguém, por favor. Quero ser eu a dizer-lhes!

Molly olhou para Ginny um pouco zangada e incerta se deveria concretizar o pedido da filha.

-Tudo bem, mas eu quero que me expliques essa história toda.

-Eu explico, juro.

-Posso pelo menos vê-lo?

-Claro, mãe. Ele agora está dormindo. – Ginny desabafou um pouco da cara da criança. – O nome dele é Adam!

-É um lindo nome e ele é tão perfeito. Parece um anjo. – Molly ficou adorando a criança durante vários segundos depois virou-se para Ginny e disse – Estás esperando o quê? Vai deitá-lo!

Ginny sorriu e entrou no seu quarto. Deitou Adam na sua cama, certificou-se que ele não cairia e desceu para não deixar Oliver á mercê dos leões.

-Ginny, que ideia é a tua? – George perguntou em tom acusador.

-Exactamente, Ginny, que direito tens tu de estragar o nosso dia? – Fred acrescentou no mesmo tom.

-Mas…- Ginny balbuciou. Teriam eles a visto com Adam?

-Não lhes ligues. – Oliver disse sorrindo. Aproximou-se dela e rodeou a cintura dela com o seu braço. – Parece que tinham planeado uma partida qualquer para o pobre coitado que irias apresentar como teu namorado. Infelizmente para eles e com muita sorte minha, o pobre coitado já conhece os teus irmãos.

Ginny soltou uma gargalhada. Na verdade, Oliver não era seu namorado, não a sério. Tinham uma relação sem compromissos mas de muito companheirismo. Algo como uma amizade colorida.

-De qualquer maneira eu não descansava, Oliver. Conhecendo bem estes os dois, eles vão preparar alguma, mesmo que tenhas sido o antigo capitão deles, não ficarás impune.

-Acredita que eles não me farão nada, não é Fred e George?

Os gémeos olharam para Oliver um pouco atrapalhados. Ginny nunca tinha visto aqueles os dois daquela maneira.

Ginny ia perguntar o que é que Oliver sabia sobre eles mas sentiu o olhar de alguém fixo em si e arrepiou-se. Não precisava procurar pelos olhos que a observavam. Sabia que era Draco. Tentou, discretamente, confirmar a sua suspeita e acabou cruzando o olhar com o dele.

Draco estava com uma expressão vazia mas os seus olhos estão furiosos, pareciam o céu num dia de tempestade. Depois os olhos dele dirigiram-se para o homem que abraçava Ginny e ela era capaz de jurar que, se Oliver o olhasse, cairia morto de tão intenso que era o olhar do louro.

-Todos para a mesa. – Molly chamou.

Almoçaram todos, relembrando os gloriosos e divertidos anos em que todos eles estavam em Hogwarts. Foi um almoço muito agradável.

Logo que acabou de comer, Ginny subiu para verificar se Adam ainda dormia mas foi interceptada a meio do corredor por alguém que agarrou no seu braço.

-Quando disseste que tinhas seguido com a tua vida, julguei que apenas tivesses aprendido a suportar a dor. – Draco disse numa voz fria mas Ginny viu para além da expressão calma dele e notou a dor que havia nos olhos dele.

Ginny não sabia o que dissesse.

-Eu pensei que era inesquecível! – Ele disse em tom de chacota. – Que doloroso é saber que afinal não sou tão arrebatador como julgo!

-Draco, não faças isso! Não ironizes a situação. Ambos sabíamos que iria ser difícil, ambos sabíamos que iríamos sofrer. Tu tens Hermione, eu tenho o Oliver.

-Mas eu não estou apaixonado por Hermione! - A expressão dele agora era séria. – Mas tu e o Wood… parecem tão felizes! – Draco disse aquilo como se fosse um crime.

-Eu segui com a minha vida, não me podes incriminar ou culpar por tentar ser feliz. Eu não podia ficar o resto da minha vida chorando por um amor impossí…

O choro de Adam interrompeu-a. Ginny sentiu o seu coração parar.

O olhar de Draco dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto dela e depois voltou-se novamente para a ruiva.

Ele não precisou dizer nada para ela saber o que se passou na cabeça dele. O louro lançou-lhe um olhar magoado e desceu as escadas rapidamente. Ginny sabia que Draco percebera que ela tinha um filho, mas também tinha a certeza que julgava que Oliver fosse o pai.

Mas não podia ficar pensando nisso, por isso, foi até ao quarto e abraçou o seu filho para acabar com os gritos da criança. Sabia que todos no andar debaixo tinham ouvido, e como não haviam bebés no resto da família, por enquanto, deviam estar todos fazendo ideias para explicar aquilo.

Não havia mais como esconder aquilo. Ginny tinha que apresentar o seu filho á família, tinha que enfrentar as perguntas e pior, tinha que enfrentar Draco. Sabia que no momento que ele visse Adam, perceberia que o filho não era de maneira nenhuma de Oliver.

Engolindo em seco, Ginny apertou o bebé louro contra si e desceu as escadas. Antes de entrar na sala, para onde tinham todos se dirigido logo depois do almoço, teve que respirar fundo várias vezes.

Quando ia dar um passo e entrar na sala, sentiu uma mão em cima do seu ombro e quase gritou. O seu coração estava aos pulos, julgou que fosse ter um ataque cardíaco.

-Calma, Gin! Sou eu. – Glaucy disse. Ginny conseguiu relaxar um pouco.

-Glá, eu acho que não consigo!

-Eu sei que é difícil, mas não podes fugir e sabes o que eu penso. Draco tem o direito de saber que tem um filho!

-Mas isso vai revelar verdades escondidas, vai causar muitas dores, vai destruir o casamento dele, vai magoar Hermione vai…

-Pára de pensar em Draco, em Hermione, Ginny! Tens um filho e ele é mais importante que qualquer outra pessoa ou não?

-É e eu também estou pensando nele. O pai dele está casado com outra mulher, nunca vai dar resultado a minha relação com Draco e o Adam é quem sofrerá mais. Seria tão mais fácil manter este segredo e fingir que…

-Sabes que isso é errado. – Não era uma acusação, era apenas o que Glaucy via nos olhos da amiga.

Adam sorriu para a loura e esta sentiu-se derreter.

-Esta coisinha linda tem direito de conhecer o pai, mesmo que isso signifique que uma multidão de gente vá sair magoada. Este anjo é o único nesta história que não tem culpa de nada.

Ginny sabia de tudo aquilo mas estava apavorada. Porque é que a verdade era tão difícil de enfrentar.

Glaucy apertou o ombro da amiga num acto de encorajamento. Ginny esboçou um sorriso e decidiu entrar.

Não teve que olhar para ninguém para perceber que todos olhavam para ela, e que tirando Harry e Oliver estavam todos muito surpresos. Draco Malfoy deveria ser o que mais estupefacção mostrava porque, apesar de saber que Ginny tinha um filho, o aspecto da criança revelava-lhe outra versão da história.

Oliver foi logo para o lado da ruiva e colocou o seu braço sobre os ombros dela. Ginny agradeceu pela força e preparou-se para as perguntas, para uma longa explicação e para enfrentar a guerra e a confusão que se geraria naquela sala.

"Que Merlin esteja comigo!" ela implorou.

**N/A:** _Não demorei pois não? Eu ainda não fiz o exame final e agradeço a todos os que me desejaram sorte, vou precisar dela apesar de estudar muito. Mas não é isso que importa._

_Acho que finalmente voltei ao ritmo de escrita de antes e não consegui conter e tive que postar este capítulo porque revela o grande segredo da Ginny. Acho que pela pressa que tinha não saiu da melhor maneira, mas é o que se arranja porque não sei quando poderei voltar a actualizar._

_Agora respondendo ás reviews:_

_**Anaisa**__: Era já a minha ideia inicial dar um salto, mas ainda estive com dúvidas. Eu sei que foi um pouco estranho a conversa entre Ginny e Oliver mas acho que este capítulo explica muita coisa. No entanto, ainda vou explicar melhor a relação entre Ginny e Oliver e como ela se desenvolveu. Obrigada pela review. Beijooo!_

_**Biazinha Malfoy**____ Eu achei que estava na altura da ruiva dizer umas verdades á Hermione, apesar de não tomar o partido de nenhuma delas. E realmente esta história até parece confusa mas acho que explico bem a situação, não? Obrigada pela review. Beijooo!_

_**EuDy**__: é, passaram dois anos e as coisas complicaram. Obrigada pela review. Beijooo!_

_**Miaka**__: Bem gostei de fazer Ginny explodir mas não tomo partido nem dela nem de Hermione. Obrigada pela review. Beijooo!_

_**Gla Evans Dumbledore**__: Obrigada, bem preciso de sorte nos exames. Também acho que Hermione está muito centrada em si mas é devido a uma guerra interior entre a sua razão e o seu coração. Vejo Hermione como uma pessoa bastante racional mas quando envolve sentimentos fica tudo confuso porque nem sempre se pode resolver os problemas sentimentais de forma racional e ela quer fazê-lo. Quanto ao Oliver, já tinha intenção de fazer dele uma personagem significativa numa das minhas fics, porque eu adoro-o, achei que ele encaixava muito bem aqui. E este capítulo acho que deu que falar mas o próximo será ainda melhor._

_**.Srtá.Felton**__: Queria ter colocado Draco com mais ciúmes ainda, mas também não queria exagerar e no final a inspiração também não foi muita. Peço desculpa por isso, mas todos temos nossos momentos de bloqueio mental. __Obrigada pela review. Beijooo!_

_**Ginny Danae Malfoy**__: O Draco não esqueceu a ruiva e não conseguiu lidar com a distância tão bem como ela. Acho que ele está muito magoado. E a Ginny e o Oliver é isso mesmo: uma amizade colorida. __Obrigada pela review. Beijooo!_

_**Thaty**__: Peço desculpa pela demora. Eu não tomo o partido de ninguém nesta fic. Ginny tem razão para explodir mas também coitada da Hermione. __Obrigada pela review. Beijooo!_

_**E DEIXEM REVIEWS, PLEASE!**_


	11. Revelações

**Capítulo Onze**

Ginny engoliu em seco.

A expressão de Draco mudou de surpresa para incrédula. A ruiva não aguentou ver o olhar intenso, magoado e furioso do pai do seu filho e desviou os olhos.

A expressão de Hermione não era mais tranquilizadora. A morena olhava para Ginny com um turbilhão de emoções. Ela estava magoada, traída, desapontada e furiosa.

-Não acredito! Toda aquela conversa sobre eu ser egoísta e… fazes-me isto?! Como pudeste, Ginny?

-Hermione…

-Não! Não quero ouvir explicações. Nada justifica o que fizeste. És uma traidora. Eu confiei em ti e tu apunhalas-me pelas costas. E tu! – Hermione vira-se para Draco. – Tu andavas te enrolando com ela e depois deitavas-te comigo? Meu Deus! Agora está óbvio! A tua distância antes do casamento, a frieza… como pude ser tão cega e tão estúpida? E aquelas vezes que desaparecias… Quantas vezes foste com ela e depois comigo? Nem respondas. Vocês são repugnantes!

Hermione voltou a olhar para Ginny com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Quem és tu para me julgar, Hermione? Eu fiz de tudo para não te magoar!

-Parece que falhaste miseravelmente. E desde quando ires para a cama com o meu marido é tentar não me magoar? E eu falei contigo sobre o Draco e tu tiveste o descaramento e falta de escrúpulos de me aconselhar e fingir que era normal!

-Porque achas que fui embora? Porque escolhi ficar com a tua amizade! – Hermione olhou para Ginny com ar de quem não acreditava em uma única palavra.

Ginny continuou:

-Pelo menos eu fiz uma escolha. Mas tu andas a enganar o Draco, o Ron, a Lavender e até a mim me enganaste com essa história de casamento! Tu nem amas o teu marido, só estás com ele porque não sabes lidar com os teus sentimentos. Por isso não me apontes o dedo porque terás os outros quatro apontando para ti!

-Pelo menos não engravidei do marido da minha melhor amiga!

-Calma… – Harry tentou.

-Eu não posso ter calma quando esta… – Hermione fez uma pausa, procurando a melhor palavra para descrever Ginny. Acabou preferindo não dizer nenhuma das que passou pela sua cabeça. - …Esta pessoa me enganou descaradamente. Ela foi para a cama com o Draco e aparece dois anos depois com a prova disso. A não ser que negues que o bebé é um Malfoy, porque as semelhanças são óbvias!

-Não percebo como podes falar assim de Ginny?! É que tu também traíste o teu marido, mais do que uma vez, incluindo no dia do teu casamento! – Ron defendeu a irmã. Ele estava surpreso com aquela situação toda mas as revelações também o magoavam. Como podia Hermione julgar Ginny quando ela havia feito o mesmo?

Hermione olhou para Ron e pareceu ter perdido as palavras. Abriu a boca duas vezes mas não conseguiu dizer nada para se justificar. Acabou tentando sair da sala furiosa, mas foi impedida por Draco que a agarrou no braço.

-Não vais fugir. Eu cometi um erro mas pelos vistos também não foste uma santa!

-Eu não fui para a cama com ninguém! Nem tenho um filho fora do casamento e nunca te escondi que o Ron mexia comigo! O nosso casamento era baseado na lealdade e não no amor e tu não me foste leal!

-Olha quem fala, também não me falaste das tuas escapadelas. Não te era conveniente eu saber, não era?

-Foram erros que cometi! E para ti, foi um erro?

Draco ficou sem saber o que dizer. Ele não podia mentir e dizer que o que tivera com Ginny fora uma erro porque na verdade fora a melhor coisa que acontecera na vida dele.

Hermione soltou um suspiro indignado.

-Este casamento acabou, Draco! E esta discussão também. Não aguento estar no mesmo quarto que estes… traidores! - Hermione soltou o seu braço da mão de Draco e saiu. Ron tentou ir atrás dela mas Harry impediu-o.

-Deixa-me ir ter com ela! – Ron insistiu, tentando passar por Harry.

-Não! Só vais piorar as coisas. Deixa-a acalmar-se! – O moreno explicou, tentando dificilmente segurar o ruivo que era maior e mais forte que ele.

Os gémeos olhavam para todos com muito interesse, como se estivessem assistindo a um filme.

Lavender olhava para Ron indignada, depois deu uma gargalhada sarcástica e disse:

-Sabes que mais, Ronald Weasley? Também este namoro está acabado e desta vez não há volta! Tu gostas é dela, sempre gostaste! – Lavender apontou a direcção que Hermione tinha seguido e depois tomou o mesmo caminho.

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu na sala.

Ginny sentiu o olhar de Draco fixo nela e baixou a cabeça. Ouviu os passos do louro aproximarem-se dela.

-Eu posso perceber que preferiste não ficar comigo, posso perceber que tenhas fugido para me esquecer, posso perceber que tenhas arranjado outro mas que tenhas escondido o meu filho isso não percebo nem te perdoo! Sabes o quanto significavas para mim e saber que tivemos um filho… julguei-te melhor que isso! – Draco disse friamente.

Ginny foi incapaz de levantar a cabeça. Viu pelo canto do olho Draco passar por ela e sair.

-Já acabou? - George disse, com uma expressão desapontada.

- Estava á espera que aparecesse um outro homem, que afinal era irmão da mulher do amante da mãe do bebé que julgava ser seu filho mas que afinal era do seu cunhado. – Fred disse ao seu irmão gémeo.

-Esse seria o Oliver! Mas ele não é irmão de Hermione! – George explicou.

-Nestas histórias, tudo é possível! As novelas muggle são assim! – Fred disse muito sério como se tivesse explicando a teoria da relatividade.

Angelina lançou um olhar mortífero ao marido e ele parou com a brincadeira.

Ginny não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer.

-Devias ter nos dito! – Ron murmurou. Ginny sentiu um aperto no peito. O que mais a magoava era que Ron tinha sido ferido com aquela história toda e era o menos culpado.

-Desculpa, Ron! Desculpem a todos mas… era demasiado doloroso… e vergonhoso… – Ginny sentiu as lágrimas que ela tinha tentado segurar desde que descera as escadas.

-Não tens que pedir desculpa, Gin! Deste-nos o melhor presente de Natal antecipado de sempre!

Ginny conseguiu sorrir e Adam soltou uma gargalhada. Ele havia estado a brincar com os cabelos da mãe.

Ron abraçou a irmã e depois os gémeos juntaram-se formando uma grande mancha de cabeço ruivo do centro. Molly Weasley entrou nesse momento, comovida juntou-se ao abraço. Acabaram todos a rir.

Apesar de todas as mágoas, era bom estar de volta a casa.

* * *

Draco entrou no seu quarto de rompante. Hermione acabou de fechar a mala e olhou para o marido. Ela tinha a cara inchada e húmida das lágrimas.

-Julguei que fosses melhor do que isso!

-Tu julgaste que eu tinha virado um Gryffindor!

-Não! Eu julguei que acima de tudo éramos amigos!

-Se tu não eras honesta comigo como podias esperar que eu fosse?

-Eu não engravidei de outro homem…

-Hermione, se não fosse pela Ginny eu nem tinha casado contigo! – Draco acabou dizendo. Tinha passado dois anos ouvindo a sua mulher reclamando de Ron. Ele não se incomodava mas era massacrante ouvir sempre as mesmas lamúrias e agora ela culpava-o por ter se apaixonado?

-Quer dizer que eu fui apenas a substituta?

-E eu não fui?

Hermione respirou fundo, tentando conter os soluços.

-Agora ficaste sem a titular e sem a suplente, porque Ginny está com o Oliver e parece muito feliz e eu não consigo mais.

-Tu não consegues?! Eu aguentei dois anos ouvindo-te falar de Ron Weasley, sabendo que estavas pateticamente apaixonada por ele e não disse nada. Tu não podes me culpar por me ter apaixonado. Desde o inicio sabias que eu não te amava assim como eu sabia que tu também não. Casamos porque nos respeitávamos e porque havia química entre nós, mas pelos vistos já nem isso existe!

-Por isso mesmo acabou! Espero que sejas muito feliz sozinha, Draco! – Hermione disse, agarrou na sua mala e desmaterializou-se.

Draco deu um murro na parede. O que mais magoava era que sabia que Hermione tinha razão. Ginny estava feliz com Oliver, e apesar de ele estar furioso com a ruiva, ele ainda a amava tanto ou mais do que há dois anos.

Draco deitou-se na cama. Como é que a sua vida se tinha complicado tanto? Até há dois dias atrás ele tinha conseguido sobreviver e agora estava tudo tão confuso.

Como ele odiava não ser capaz de controlar a sua vida.

* * *

Ginny deitou Adam na cama e olhou para Oliver. Este sorriu e abraçou-a.

-Vais ver que ficará tudo bem, Gin!

-Espero que sim, Oliver!

-Tens é que esquecer isso. – Ele disse e Ginny viu surgir um sorriso maroto nos lábios do homem mais velho. – Queres ajuda? Sei umas técnicas de esquecimento infalíveis!

Ginny sorriu.

-Ai sim? E que técnicas são essas?

Oliver beijou-lhe o pescoço. Ginny deu uma gargalhada suave.

-Acho que gosto da tua técnica.

Oliver sorriu mas sabia que Ginny estava apenas tentando disfarçar.

-Já percebi! É melhor dormires e mostro-te as minhas técnicas outro dia.

-Tu consegues sempre… ler os meus pensamentos!

-E os teus sentimentos também!

A ruiva sentiu-se um pouco incomodada.

-O que queres dizer?

-Tu ainda gostas dele, não vale a pena dizeres que não.

Ginny não sabia o que dizer.

-Eu não fico chateado, sei desde o início que nós temos uma relação livre e descomprometida e sempre soube que o dono do teu coração é Draco Malfoy. Quero apenas que saibas que aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou estar sempre do teu lado.

Ginny sentiu o seu coração derreter. Porque não amava Oliver em vez de Draco. Oliver era lindo, carinhoso…perfeito. Era tão fácil se apaixonar por ele, então porque não conseguia ela amar aquele homem? Porque Draco prendia o coração da ruiva a sete chaves.

-És um querido!

-Não digas isso, até me sinto mal. É uma palavra tão… afeminada! – Ele brincou. – Boa noite!

-Boa noite! - Ginny disse deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Oliver sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Ginny sentou-se e os seus pensamentos voaram até um certo louro. Não conseguia tirar da sua cabeça o olhar magoado de Draco. Era uma visão que a ia assombrar ainda por muito tempo e que parecia conseguir desfazer o seu coração em mil pedaços.

**N/A:** _Com muitas dúvidas quanto a este capítulo. Foi escrito não num momento de inspiração mas sim num momento de aborrecimento na aula. Em vez de prestar atenção ao professor, escrevi. Hehe!_

_Só espero que gostem. Sei que não é muito grande mas foi escrito com muita dedicação._

_Bem, a bomba rebentou e os danos foram feitos. _

_E agora, o que acham que acontece? Draco está magoado e furioso com Ginny, Hermione acabou tudo com Draco e está também zangada com Ron por ele ter defendido Ginny e a ruiva nem sabe o que fazer depois da tempestade._

_Agora, respondendo ás reviews:_

_**LolitaMalfoy**__: Ainda bem que gostaste e espero que gostes deste. Obrigada pela review. Beijos_

_**Ginny Danae Malfoy**__: Bem, o capítulo está aqui. O que achaste da reacção de todos? Obrigada pela review. Beijos_

_**Miaka**__: A bomba rebentou e fez muitos estragos. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Obrigada pela review. Beijos_

_**Anaisa**__: A relação entre Ginny e Oliver não é um romance mas também não é amizade, veremos como ela se vai desenvolver. Espero que gostes do capítulo. Obrigada pela review. Beijos_

_**Thaty**__: Espero que gostes do capítulo e é bom ter uma defensora da Hermione. No fundo ela é apenas uma pessoa demasiado racional tentando encontrar o caminho certo num terreno desconhecido: o coração. Obrigada pela review. Beijos_

_**Jullie Malfoy**__: Ainda bem que gostaste e espero que também gostes do novo capítulo. Obrigada pela review. Beijos_

_**Lyra Stevens**__: Realmente o bebé que imagino é lindo mesmo. Peço desculpa por ainda não ter deixado review na tua fic mas ando sem tempo para nada. Prometo que logo que possa, passo por lá. Obrigada pela review. Beijos_

_**Gla Evans-Dumbledore**__: Oi Gla, tudo bem comigo e espero que contigo também. Acho que já deu para perceber que eu simplesmente adoro os filhos de Ginny e do Draco. Quanto a este capítulo, espero que goste pois eu estou muito insegura. Obrigada pela review. Beijos_


	12. Pai e Filho

**Capítulo Doze**

Draco acordou. A cama estava vazia. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior encheram-lhe a cabeça. Como é que ela tinha sido capaz de esconder que eles tinham um filho? Estava zangado com a ruiva. Pior do que isso, ele estava magoado. Até conseguia percebe ela ter se envolvido com o idiota do Wood, apesar de não lhe agradar nem um pouco. Mas Adam era filho dele, era um Malfoy. Meu Deus! Ele tinha um filho, uma criança que tinha o mesmo sangue que ele, que nascera do amor dele e de Ginny. Isso despertou um calor estranho dentro do seu coração e ao mesmo tempo um pavor que ele nunca tinha sentido. Ele não sabia ser pai, ele nunca sequer tinha imaginado ter um filho, não estava preparado para aquilo. Como é que se é pai? Ele não podia seguir o exemplo do seu porque isso seria uma crueldade demasiado grande com Adam, então o que faria ele?

Ginny devia ter lhe contado mais cedo, mesmo que depois desaparecesse, assim pelo menos ele estaria preparado. E o maldito do Potter sabia, até Glaucy sabia e não lhe contara nada. De repente sentiu-se furioso com todos eles: com Ginny por ter fugido sem lhe dizer que tinha um filho dele, com Harry por ter ajudado na mentira, com Ron por ter ajudado Hemione a o trair (mesmo não amando a morena ele não podia esconder que tinha o orgulho ferido), com Hermione por o ter acusado de traição mesmo quando ela havia feito o mesmo, com Oliver por ter sido o homem que esteve ao lado de Ginny estes anos e não Draco.

Sentiu-se como se estivesse de volta a Hogwarts e que queria se vingar de todos os Gryffindors por ter perdido no Quidditch contra eles. Tinha vontade de rebentar tudo á sua volta mas forçou-se a se acalmar. Não valia a pena se alterar por eles.

Ouviu um "Toc-Toc" na janela. Era uma coruja-preta. Draco agarrou na varinha.

-Alohomora! - A janela abriu-se a ave entrou, deixando cair um envelope verde em cima da cama. Draco conjurou biscoitos e deu-os ao animal que voou logo de seguida para fora do quarto.

Draco leu a carta em silêncio e suspirou. Negócios!

Não estava com cabeça para aquilo mas era provavelmente o seu único refúgio para aquela confusão toda. Sair de Londres era o melhor que ele tinha a fazer.

Levantou-se usando apenas um boxer preto. Não conseguia dormir de outra maneira sem ser praticamente nu, quando não era sem roupa mesmo.

Rodou a varinha na palma da mão distraidamente depois de atirar a carta para cima dos lençóis.

Estava decidido a desaparecer durante uns tempos, mas havia algo que tinha que fazer antes.

Agarrou firmemente na varinha e apontou-a para o pequeno sininho perto da porta. O sino tocou mas Draco não ouviu. Apenas os elfos domésticos eram capazes de ouvir o som do objecto. De seguida apareceu um pequeno elfo á sua frente.

-Mestre chamar? – A pequena criatura guinchou, fazendo uma vénia.

-A Glaucy já chegou?

-Sim Senhor!

-Chama-a. Diz-lhe que preciso falar com ela urgentemente.

-Com certeza, Mestre! – O elfo fez mais duas vénias e desapareceu.

Draco caminhou até a janela e o seu olhar perdeu-se no horizonte tempestuoso. O clima não podia combinar mais com ele. A tempestade que se aproximava e os raios de sol que ainda iluminavam o jardim da mansão confundiam-se. Assim como a mente dele estava confusa.

Como é que se é pai de alguém? Ele não tinha nenhum exemplo a seguir. Lucius nunca tinha sido um pai, talvez um ditador, mas com certeza não um pai. Bem, pelo menos sabia o que não devia fazer mas quem lhe diria o que fazer? Logo ele que nunca tivera jeito com crianças. Nem quando ele era uma criança se sabia lidar com elas.

Bateram á porta, afastando-o dos seus tormentos.

-Entre! – Ele ordenou.

-Chamou Senhor? – Glaucy perguntou ao abrir a porta.

-Chamei sim, e por favor, já falamos disso do senhor! Fomos criados juntos!

-Não deixo de ser apenas uma empregada por isso! – Ela disse ainda olhando para o chão.

-Em frente aos outros empregados agradeço o respeito mas já nos conhecemos á muito tempo e já falamos disto várias vezes…

-Desculpa. É a minha mãe que não gosta…

-A tua mãe também não gosta do Potter mas mesmo assim vais casar com ele. – Draco brincou. Glaucy olhou para ele pela primeira vez com uma expressão ultrajada. A indignação da rapariga foi afastada pelo embaraço. Ela não esperava que Draco estivesse seminu. A loura corou e baixou novamente o olhar.

Draco deu uma gargalhada. Ele e Glaucy, apesar de aparentarem ter apenas uma relação formal entre patrão e empregada, tinham quase uma amizade, era uma coisa só deles, desde crianças, já que nem os pais de Draco nem os pais da rapariga concordavam com misturas de classes sociais. Para o louro ela era quase como uma irmã mais nova, não era bem uma amiga mas era de longe a pessoa que melhor o conhecia. Tinham estado muito tempo sem se ver depois da guerra, mas quando o herdeiro dos Malfoy conseguiu voltar a ser rico fez questão de recuperar a sua mansão e, claro os seus fieis empregados.

E mesmo depois de tantos anos o servindo, Glaucy ainda corava quando ele aparecia á frente dela quase nu. E ele continuava achando piada á reacção dela. Era um divertimento inocente, porque apesar dela ser muito bonita, Draco não conseguia olhar para ela como uma mulher.

-Tu nunca mudas. Mas deixando de brincadeiras. Chamei-te cá porque vou para o Japão esta noite. Não sei quanto tempo vou lá ficar. Talvez um mês, quem sabe um ano. Isso significa que tu és a encarregada da mansão na minha ausência. Se precisares de ajuda, pede ao Frank. Ele conhece bem tudo isto e eu até o punha no cargo de responsável por tudo se ele não fosse já tão…bem, idoso!

-Mas isso significa que… – Glaucy começou mas Draco interrompeu-a.

-Não me esqueci do teu casamento. Nesses dias o Frank consegue se desenvencilhar, julgo eu.

-Então não vais ao meu casamento? – Ela perguntou.

-Desculpa Glá, mas não acho boa ideia colocar eu, os Weasleys e a Hermione no mesmo quarto. Prefiro me manter longe disto tudo por uns tempos.

-E o teu filho? Não o queres conhecer?

-Essa é a segunda razão porque te chamei aqui! Tenho um trabalho para ti! - Voz de Draco ficou grave e a sua expressão muito séria.

Glaucy engoliu em seco. Detestava quando ele fazia aquela careta séria que só a lembrava de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Glaucy nem acreditava que Draco a tinha encarregado de fazer aquilo.

"É nestes momentos que esqueces que te conheço desde que nasceste e me vês como patrão novamente!" ele tinha dito.

A loura bateu na porta dos Weasleys e foi Ginny quem abriu.

-Glá! Que bom ver-te! – A ruiva cumprimentou mas notou a expressão séria da amiga. – Algum problema?

-Bem… Eu não venho cá de visita. Venho em trabalho!

-Como assim, em trabalho?

-O Sr. Malfoy exige ver o filho imediatamente. – Glaucy disse citando o patrão.

-Como assim, exige?

Ginny parecia um pouco ultrajada pela audácia do louro e Glá estava um pouco intimidada pela expressão da ruiva. Mas Draco tinha sido muito claro.

-Ele disse que visto ter sido privado do filho durante dois anos queria vê-lo imediatamente, para conhecê-lo melhor!

-Mas ele não pode simplesmente…

-Não mates o mensageiro! Ele está furioso por causa disto tudo. Provavelmente não está reagindo da melhor maneira, mas ele é um Malfoy, não pode lutar contra o que lhe está no sangue e quando ele quer ser frio, é pior do que gelo.

-Muito bem! Ele tem o direito de ver o filho mas eu vou com o Adam!

Glaucy não achava que era a melhor coisa que Ginny podia fazer mas também, de outra forma, a ruiva não a deixaria levar Adam. A loura tinha sido metida no meio de uma guerra sem ter culpa e agora sentia-se encurralada entre as duas frentes. Não podia dizer que Ginny estava errada mas não podia também afirmar que Draco estava certo.

* * *

Pouco depois, Ginny, Glaucy e Adam estavam em frente ao portão dos Malfoy. A empregada subiu para chamar Draco enquanto Ginny ficou no hall esperando que o pai do seu filho descesse. A criança dormia profundamente nos braços da mãe.

A ruiva caminhou pelo hall distraidamente e quando deu por si estava em frente de uma porta que lhe era muito familiar. Hesitou por momentos mas a emoção foi mais forte e acabou entrando. A pequena sala antiga, com sofás antigos e estantes cheias de variados conjuntos de chá parecia ter parado no tempo. Foi como se ela voltasse ao passado. As memórias daquela noite encheram-lhe a cabeça. Foi assaltada por um sentimento asfixiante e os seus olhos humedeceram.

-O que fazes aqui? – A voz gelada de Draco chegou-lhe aos ouvidos como um balde de água fria. Virou-se repente, engoliu em seco.

Mais uma vez aquela sensação de já ter passado por uma situação idêntica.

-Pediste para ver…

-Eu sei o que pedi. Mas não te pedi para vires. – Ele sibilou.

Ginny sentiu-se magoada com tamanha frieza. Mas também indignada. Afinal ela era a mãe de Adam.

-Mas eu não deixo o meu filho sozinho…

-Com o pai? Ou já esqueceste que eu sou o pai dele? Por mais que queiras substituir-me pelo Wood na tua vida, isso é uma coisa que não vais conseguir.

Ginny sentiu vontade de lhe gritar mas sabia que ele tinha razão para estar reagindo daquela maneira. Draco Malfoy não explodia como ela, ele simplesmente fechava-se completamente entre paredes de ferro.

-Não quero que o Oliver seja o pai do Adam.

-Espero que não porque nesse caso eu ia lutar pelos meus direitos!

-O que queres dizer com isso? – Ela sentiu a sua voz alterar-se. Ele não podia estar querendo dizer que era capaz de tirar o seu filho dela.

Draco esboçou um sorriso cruel.

-Entende como quiseres!

-Seu… tu não eras capaz… – ela quase gritou. Adam acordou nesse momento e começou a chorar. – Viste o que fizeste?

-Eu? Tu é que gritaste!

Ginny abraçou Adam tentando acalmá-lo mas a criança parecia não querer parar de chorar.

Draco sentiu-se agoniado por ver o bebé chorando. E a ruiva parecia incapaz de fazê-lo parar. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Ginny viu a expressão do louro acalmar-se e olhar para Adam com preocupação.

-Posso? – Draco pediu estendendo os braços. Ginny surpreendeu-se pelo carinho que notou na voz dele.

Como que por magia, mal o bebé colocou a cabeça sobre o peito do pai, calou-se. Draco esboçou um sorriso tão natural e espontâneo que Ginny sentiu o seu coração encolher-se.

-Posso ficar a sós com ele?

Ginny foi apanhada de surpresa pela pergunta e simplesmente assentiu e saiu da sala, deixando pai e filho a sós.

Draco olhou para o filho. Não era normal ele sentir-se tão bem ao pé de uma criança. Na verdade ele sentia-se intimidado ao pé de crianças, sentia como se elas fossem capazes de ver através dele e ele detestava essa sensação.

Mas com Adam era diferente. Olhar para o seu filho, sangue do seu sangue, aquecia-lhe a alma. E não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Sentou-se num pequeno sofá e Adam sorriu. O coração de Draco amoleceu. Só naquele momento a realidade assentou na sua cabeça. Aquele era o SEU filho. Tinha o seu sangue, era o seu herdeiro, era o fruto do seu amor por Ginny.

* * *

Passaram quatro horas. Ginny estava sentada na cozinha enquanto Glaucy organizava e ajudava os elfos a fazerem o jantar.

-Ele está demorando. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ginny disse pela milésima vez.

-Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa já saberíamos. Os elfos já teriam dado o alarme. Acalma-te. Ele só quer passar um tempo com o filho antes de… – a loura parou de falar abruptamente.

-Antes do quê? – Ginny perguntou desconfiada.

-Antes de ele decidir o que fazer com esta história toda. – Glaucy mentiu e sentiu-se tão mal por mentir á amiga.

Um elfo apareceu mesmo em frente de Ginny e ela assustou-se mais uma vez. Não conseguia se habituar com aquelas criaturas aparecendo e desaparecendo a todo o momento numa agitação que nem parecia possível. Os elfos deveriam sofrer de stress.

-Mestre dizer que Senhorita Weezy e Senhorita Waals poder ir ter com ele ao salão! - O elfo guinchou.

-Obrigada Kreby! – Glaucy disse. Ginny levantou-se e seguiu a amiga até ao salão.

O que viu comoveu-a. Draco brincava com Adam, que ria ás gargalhadas, e depois abraçou-o carinhosamente.

Quando o louro notou que estava sendo observado pelas duas mulheres, a sua expressão endureceu-se. Levantou-se em dirigiu-se á ruiva.

-Obrigada por me deixares passar um tempo com ele e desculpa a demora mas perdi a noção das horas. – Ele disse, entregando o bebé à mãe e encaminhando-se para a porta de saída juntamente com as duas mulheres.

-Tudo bem. – A mãe de Adam pigarreou.

-Só quando recebi a coruja de Kai Lung é que me apercebi como era tarde.

Ginny sentiu Glaucy se mover desconfortavelmente ao seu lado.

-Eu também tenho que ir embora. – Ginny disse. – Se quiseres venho aqui outro dia…

-Não. – Draco cortou a palavra da ruiva. – Eu vou para o Japão e não penso voltar brevemente.

Ginny ficou olhando para o homem que caminhava á sua frente estupefacta.

-Tu vais… – ela começou dizendo mas novamente foi interrompida friamente pelo louro.

-Mais uma vez obrigada. Até um dia, Weasley! – Depois virou-se para Glaucy. – Encaminha a Senhorita Weasley até á saída. Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas para a viagem.

E sem mais dizer, encaminhou-se para a escadaria e subiu lentamente, com o manto negro abanando atrás de si.

-Ele vai viajar? – Ginny perguntou logo que se recompôs.

-Sim. Eu não te podia dizer, era segredo. Nem acreditei quando ele te disse, acho que foi uma tentativa de te mostrar que está indiferente a tudo isto.

-Mas ele… como… ele vai fugir! – Ginny quase gritou indignada. Draco não podia fazer aquilo, ele não podia fugir. E ela não queria ficar mais uma vez longe dele. Naquele momento percebeu que aqueles dois anos não tinham apagado o amor que sentia por Draco. Ele tinha estado apenas adormecido e estava acordando novamente.

-Tu fizeste o mesmo, não o podes julgar!

Ginny não disse mais nada. O seu interior parecia ser um tornado de emoções. Sem conseguir se despedir, a ruiva voltou para a Toca, deixou Adam com a sua mãe e subiu para o quarto. Tinha que reorganizar a sua mente, o seu coração e a sua vida. Sentiu raiva por o reencontro com Draco ter gerado não só confusões na vida de todos, mas também no seu coração que parecia já estar tão organizado.

Alguém bateu na porta.

-Entre! – Resmungou aborrecida.

Não acreditou nos seus olhos quando a porta se abriu.

-Posso falar contigo, Ginny? – Hermione perguntou.

**N/A**: _Desculpem a demora, mas os exames exigiram muito estudo. Finalmente acabaram e agora é esperar e desesperar pelos resultados._

_Espero que gostem do capítulo. Sei que o facto do Draco fugir não vai agradar a ninguém mas (não podendo revelar muito) prometo que ele vai ter uma surpresa (agradável ou não)._

_**Biazinha Malfoy**__: Eu tinha que colocar algo divertido no capítulo para ele não ficar muito deprimente e dramático. Ainda bem que gostaste. Beijo e obrigada pela review._

_**Gla Evans-Dumbledore**__: Bem, acho que o nó está cada vez mais enrolado. Hehe. Eu não queria por a situação demasiado dramática e ainda bem que consegui. Beijo e obrigada pela review._

_**Anaisa**__: Ainda bem que gostaste. Beijo e obrigada pela review._

_**Miaka**__: Não era minha intenção por ninguém com raiva da Hermione mas confesso que ela não esteve no seu melhor. Quem sabe ela não arranja uma maneira de se redimir. Beijo e obrigada pela review._

'_**De Zabini Malfoy:**__ Que bom que ganhei mais um leitor. :D Ainda bem que estás gostando. Beijo e obrigada pela review._

_**Bibica:**__ Fico feliz por teres gostado do capítulo e espero que também gostes deste. Beijo e obrigada pela review._

_**Jullie Malfoy**__: Eu tento por curiosidade nas pessoas, truquezinho para por as pessoas ansiosas para próximo capitulo. E eu até te dava o Draco, mas estou precisando dele para a Fic.. :D Beijo e obrigada pela review._

_**Ginny Danae Malfoy:**__ Realmente o Draco pensa que a Ginny gosta do Oliver e acho que ela também pensava isso, ou pelo menos queria que fosse verdade mas pelos vistos estava enganada. Beijo e obrigada pela review._

_**Lyra Stevens:**__ Eu estava um pouco indecisa se devia fazer a bomba rebentar de uma vez ou ir rebentando aos poucos, revelando cada coisa de uma vez, mas assim foi melhor. Beijo e obrigada pela review._

_**LolitaMalfoy**__: Parece que o Draco vai fugir mas não tanto tempo quanto ele gostaria. Quanto ao Ron, acho que ele se sentiu um pouco magoado com a atitude de Hermione. Beijo e obrigada pela review._

_**Thaty:**__ Pois é. Ron e Hermione têm o caminho livre e sem segredos para ninguém. Beijo e obrigada pela review._

_**Nadeshiko Amamya:**__ Está aí o novo capítulo. Ainda bem que gostas da fic e desculpa a demora. Beijo e obrigada pela review._


	13. Um Casamento e Um Desaparecimento

**Capítulo Treze**

Ginny viu Hermione entrar no quarto timidamente. Ron apareceu logo atrás da morena.

-Vieste acabar a lista de ofensas? – Ginny disse secamente. Não estava disposta a ouvir Hermione culpá-la por aquilo tudo quando todos tinham culpa. Além disso, a amarga constatação que não esquecera Draco apertava-lhe o coração e ponha-a de mau humor.

-Não… – Hermione murmurou. Ron colocou a mão no ombro dela e apertou-o ligeiramente. – Na verdade vim aqui para pedir desculpa. Perdi a razão e a calma e sei que não estive bem. Fiquei magoada por não teres confiado em mim, por teres escondido que estavas apaixonada pelo Draco e por teres fugido grávida dele. Sei que nada justifica a minha reacção mas há muito tempo que eu não ando em mim, talvez porque ando fugindo dos meus próprios sentimentos… Mas já tive tempo para me acalmar, pôr os pensamentos em ordem, e não posso tirar o crédito e decidir o que fazer com a minha vida. O Ron também ajudou muito, por mais que custe acreditar foi ele que me convenceu a falar contigo. Por isso, desculpa-me!

Ginny não esperava aquilo. Já se habituara á Hermione esquisita. Aquele súbito retorno da velha Hermione era estranho mas agradável.

-Desculpa-me também por não ter confiado em ti, mas eu também estava confusa e sentia que te tinha traído demasiado para ter a coragem para te dizer o que estava acontecendo. – Ginny murmurou.

-Bem, agora que vocês as duas já resolveram os vossos problemas, eu vou raptar a Hermione! – Ron disse sorrindo como um pateta.

Ginny riu.

-Vocês finalmente decidiram ficar juntos?

-É mais ou menos isso. Tivemos falando esta manhã e decidimos que vamos levar as coisas com calma. – Hermione explicou. Depois deu a mão ao ruivo e saíram juntos. Ginny sentiu-se feliz por pelo menos alguém ter um final feliz. Isso fê-la pensar novamente em Draco. Sentia raiva pelo reencontro com ele ter acordado todos aqueles sentimentos adormecidos. Sentia-se frustrada por não ter conseguido arrancar o louro do seu coração mesmo quando tinha se esforçado tanto.

-Olá Gin! - Oliver disse, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ginny assustou-se pois não tinha reparado que ele entrara no quarto. – Estás bem?

-Estou… tentando lidar com isto tudo. – Ela confessou.

-Não é isto tudo que te põe assim. Já sabias com ia ser, o que te deixa nesse estado é o que não conseguiste prever. – Oliver disse, colocando a mão debaixo do queixo dela e movendo a face dela lentamente para olhá-la nos olhos. – Estás assim porque julgavas que não sentias nada por ele e afinal tudo o que julgavas morto acordou com mais vida e força do que antes.

Ginny fechou os olhos e suspirou. Aquele homem conseguia sempre ler-lhe a alma.

-Não tentes fugir do que sentes, já fizeste isso uma vez e vê no que deu.

-Mas o que posso eu fazer, Oliver? Tenho que fugir. As coisas já não resultam, aconteceram muitas coisas, muitas feridas ficaram, grande parte delas estão abertas e ele já não sente o mesmo.

-Ele disse-te isso?

-Não exactamente…

-E mesmo que tivesse dito, não devias acreditar. Ele foi um Slytherin e ninguém sabe mentir e esconder os sentimentos melhor do que eles.

-Ele vai embora hoje, para o Japão. Ele quer distância de mim.

-Talvez pela mesma razão que tu foste para a Escócia: para procurar a cura de um amor que não precisa ser curado.

-Tu fazes tudo parecer tão simples quando não é…

-Ginny, somos nós humanos que complicamos.

A ruiva abriu os olhos. Queria conseguir acreditar em Oliver mas era-lhe impossível.

-Isso são filosofias muito bonitas na teoria, mas na vida real não é bem assim. Nós somos obrigados, socialmente e moralmente, a pensar nas consequências dos nossos actos para evitar danos aos outros e a nós mesmos. É isso que complica as coisas.

Oliver encolheu os ombros rendido. Queria poder ajudar Ginny mas ela não parecia querer ajuda. Já tinha decidido que a relação dela e Draco era impossível e ninguém conseguiria mostrar-lhe o contrário a não ser Draco Malfoy, o que seria também muito difícil porque Oliver sabia que o louro deveria estar furioso com aquela situação e não daria o braço a torcer. Mas só dependia deles os dois.

------

Draco acabou de fechar a sua mala e levitou-a, dirigindo-se para a biblioteca de onde iria partir pela Floo para o Japão. Enquanto caminhava, as memórias da noite anterior invadiam-lhe a mente e feriam-no cruelmente, não só no orgulho mas também num lugar mais profundo do seu ser, um local que naquele momento ele preferia que não existisse. Seria tudo mais fácil se ele fosse como o seu pai e não tivesse coração. Deixou a mala cair ruidosamente no chão mostrando toda a sua fúria e frustração. Não se sentia normal, era como se todos os seus sentimentos tivessem atingindo o ponto de ebulição. Era algo a que ele não estava habituado, preferia manter-se sempre calmo, ás vezes até frio.

Fechou os olhos. Tinha que dominar as suas emoções. Não podia aparecer junto do seu futuro sócio naquele estado.

Respirou fundo e abriu de novo os olhos. Conjurou o saco de Pó de Floo, acendeu a lareira e atirou um punhado de pó para as chamas flamejantes que logo se tornaram verdes.

No momento que se preparava para caminhar em direcção á lareira, a porta atrás de si abriu-se.

-Fugindo, Draco? – A voz da sua mulher, ou ex-mulher, ele já nem sabia, disse vinda da porta.

-O que fazes aqui? Me acusar mais um pouco? Olha que desta vez não vou ficar calado ouvindo. - Ele disse friamente. Conseguira erguer a sua muralha, felizmente.

-Não te vim acusar de nada. A não ser de cobarde.

Draco virou-se e olhou para a mulher que há dois dias dormira na mesma cama que ele com uma frieza que assustou Hermione. Ela desconfiava que ele tivesse magoado com tudo aquilo, talvez mais do que ela ou mesmo que Ginny, porque Draco Malfoy escondia os sentimentos até mesmo dele próprio e quando eles surgiam, o louro tratava de empurrá-los para trás. Mas quando era inevitável escondê-los, ele simplesmente congelava. Desta vez até queria fugir.

-Cobarde? Porque é que eu sou cobarde?

-Deparaste com um problema e decides ir para o Japão…

-Eu não decidi… – Draco interrompeu. – Eu fui chamado para uma reunião. E quanto ao que tu chamas de problema, Granger, eu chamo de situação incómoda, nada mais.

Hermione pareceu magoada. A pessoa que estava ali não era o homem com quem ela casara, era sim o rapaz que ela conhecera em Hogwarts mas mais maduro e talvez mais frio ainda. Arrepiou-se. Draco parecia Lucius.

-Não faças isso, Draco. Não te tornes numa pessoa como o teu pai só porque as coisas te correram mal. Não te tornes vazio por dentro só porque os teus sentimentos estão confusos e não fujas porque só adiarás as consequências disto tudo, talvez ainda as tornes piores.

-O que fazes aqui de qualquer maneira, Granger?

-Pára de me chamar de Granger. Acredito que estejas magoado, Draco, mas tens que lidar com isso. Achas que fugir vais tirar-te a dor daí de dentro. Ela vai seguir-te para todo o lado.

-Quem és tu para achares que sabes o que estou sentindo. Julgas mesmo que me conheces? Tu nem conseguiste ver que eu estava te traindo mesmo debaixo do teu nariz, o que podes saber sobre mim? Eu estou lidando com isto tudo muito bem! – Draco sibilou. Hermione estava certa e ele sabia mas jamais lhe daria razão, jamais admitiria que Hermione o conhecia assim tão bem. O seu orgulho era demasiado grande e a sua raiva para com todos os envolvidos naquela confusão, incluindo ele mesmo, era maior ainda.

-Tudo bem, posso não te conhecer assim tão bem mas sei que estás sendo cobarde por fugires!

-São vocês Gryffindors que são conhecidos pela bravura e coragem, não os Slytherins. E olha que conheço um Gryffindor que mal viu as coisas complicarem, fugiu para a Escócia.

-Então é isso? Estás assim porque ela fugiu e te escondeu que tinham um filho?

-Não! – Ele respondeu prontamente.

-É o quê, então?

-Não tens nenhum Weasley para ires chatear?

-Já a perdeste uma vez, vais perdê-la novamente.

-Não se pode perder uma coisa que não se tem. E isto que te interessa? Ontem estavas me chamando de todos os nomes que constam do teu infinito dicionário, hoje queres me ajudar? Preferia que continuasses zangada comigo, assim deixavas-me em paz. Eu nunca deveria ter me envolvido contigo e julgado que podia resultar. Tu e os teus amigos são todos um bando de cínicos. Dizem-se nobres, leais e corajosos mas é tudo tretas (balelas). Pelo menos nós Slytherins não fingimos ser os heróis perfeitos. Somos egoístas, arrogantes e mesquinhos e não escondemos isso de ninguém. Pelo menos toda a gente sabe que não pode contar connosco.

-Estás com raiva de nós, é compreensível…

-Enganas-te! Estou zangado comigo mesmo por ter esquecido que vos odiava a todos. Agora desaparece Hermione!

A morena respirou fundo, derrotada.

-Eu tentei ajudar. – Ela murmurou. – Vou buscar o resto das minhas coisas e vou embora!

Dito isto, ela saiu. Draco ficou feliz por ter aprendido a controlar as suas emoções senão tinha partido tudo o que encontrava á sua frente.

Completamente farto de todas aquelas confusões, Draco caminhou em direcção ás chamas verdes.

---------Uma Semana Depois---------

Ginny e Glaucy estavam ambas sentadas na mesa da cozinha dos Weasleys.

-Então são 750 pessoas no total? – Ginny perguntou.

-Exactamente. Acho que vamos ter que alugar mais corujas. – Glaucy disse um pouco alarmada. – E ainda tenho que pedir uma coruja migratória.

-Para que precisas de uma coruja migratória? – Ginny perguntou.

Glaucy olhou para a amiga um pouco incerta.

-Para enviar o convite ao Draco.

-Oh! – Ginny exclamou. – Não sabia que o ias convidar.

Glaucy sabia que apesar da ruiva fingir que Draco já não a afectava, todos sabiam que ela ainda pensava nele. Só que a filha de Molly estava determinada a esquecer o pai do seu filho.

-Só lhe vou enviar o convite. Ele disse que provavelmente não vinha. Não pensa voltar tão cedo.

Os olhos de Ginny mostravam alívio e ao mesmo tempo desapontamento mas a noiva de Harry Potter nada disse.

-Ele tem dado notícias?

-Se achas que nos contactar pela Floo para dizer que a casa está um pandemónio é dar notícias, então sim!

-E ele tem perguntado…

-Pelo Adam? Todos os dias, mas só isso. Ele não quer saber de mais ninguém aqui. Palavras dele.

Ginny fingiu indiferença mas no fundo devia estar cheia de dor ou então cheia de raiva. Era difícil prever as reacções dos Weasleys, por isso Glaucy nem comentou mais nada.

A loura ainda tinha esperança que Draco viesse ao seu casamento e que ele e Ginny fossem felizes por Adam. Mas estavam ambos demasiado magoados para conseguirem ultrapassar o medo de sofrer ainda mais.

E assim um mês passou, numa euforia por causa do casamento de Harry Potter. Os _media _fizeram da celebração o evento do ano. E quando Ginny deu por si, estava sentada na mesa principal da festa de casamento do Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu. Todos se divertiam, ouvia-se um burburinho alegre que acompanhava a valsa. Do tecto encantado caía pó de fada cintilante.

Ginny suspirou. Sentia-se furiosa consigo mesma por ainda pensar em Draco Malfoy e ainda mais furiosa com ele por ter desaparecido daquela maneira.

-O que tens? – Oliver perguntou.

-Isso gostaria eu de saber.

Oliver nada disse. Sabia porque é que ela estava daquele modo mas sempre que tocava no assunto, a ruiva esquivava-se.

-Vamos dançar? – Ginny perguntou de repente. Oliver começou a sorrir com a proposta mas o seu sorriso depressa desapareceu. O burburinho silenciou-se. As pessoas á sua volta olharam para a porta de entrada. Oliver olhou para Ginny com preocupação. Ao fundo, a voz de Glaucy chegou aos ouvidos de Ginny:

-Draco, ainda bem que vieste!

A ruiva levantou-se e virou-se para a entrada tão depressa que a cadeira caiu no chão com um estrondo. Mas ninguém pareceu ouvir. Estavam todos muito interessados na cena. Já era do conhecimento público a história de Ginny Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

Aos poucos as atenções dirigiram-se também para Ginny. Esta só conseguia ver os olhos cinzentos de Draco.

Sentiu-se enfurecer. Ela tinha que se convencer a esquecer Draco Malfoy. Já tinha percebido que nunca resultaria.

E se ainda precisava de alguma prova disso, Draco acabava de lha dar. O louro usava uma bonita mulher, de longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis e corpo esguio no seu braço esquerdo.

-Esta é Pandora, uma sócia minha. – Malfoy disse a Glaucy e esta sorriu. A mulher de cabelos negros fez o mesmo mas muito mais requintadamente.

Ginny sentiu o ciúme tomar conta dela, mas tratou de o controlar. Arrependeu-se pois a fúria passou para dor. Ele já tinha outra.

Achou o pensamento um pouco idiota, porque Draco sempre tivera outra. A única diferença é que Ginny sabia que ele nunca amara Hermione e Ginny convencera-se que Draco seria apenas da morena. Já aquela mulher era algo diferente. Era alguém que Ginny não esperava. Sentia-se como se Draco a estivesse traindo, mas não o podia julgar. Também ela tinha Oliver.

E depois voltou a ficar furiosa consigo mesmo. Pelo amor de Merlin, ela estava com ciúmes de Draco Malfoy! Que patético! Para onde fora aquela determinação que ela tivera durante dois anos?

Quando o turbilhão de emoções começou a ficar difícil de controlar, a mãe de Adam saiu do salão o mais depressa que pôde, recebendo olhares curiosos de meia dúzia de pessoas.

Draco reparou na ruiva a sair a correr para o jardim e sentiu o seu coração apertar. Ginny Weasley era uma página virada na sua vida. Mesmo que ainda pensasse nela e sonhasse com ela, o louro conseguia viver consigo mesmo fingindo que voltara a odiar todos os Weasleys e companhia. Ainda estava furioso com todos eles. Na verdade ele estava mais chateado consigo mesmo por não ter corrido atrás de Ginny quando descobrira que ela desaparecera, mas era mais fácil culpar os outros.

Não conseguia, no entanto, deixar de sentir aquela pontada de culpa. Ele só voltara tão cedo porque o seu ego falara mais alto e não queria ser chamado de cobarde e só trouxera Pandora á festa para provar a todos que já não queria saber nem de Hermione nem de Ginny. Era pelo menos o que ele queria acreditar porque lá no fundo ele só queria mostrar a Ginny que se ela tinha o Oliver, Draco também teria outra pessoa e também testar a ruiva, saber se ela se magoava com o facto de ele ter outra. Era cruel e egoísta, mas Draco queria fazer Ginny sentir um pouco do que ele sentira quando Ginny voltara e lhe revelara todos os segredos escondidos.

Algumas horas depois, Ginny ainda continuava no jardim. Tinha uma tempestade dentro de si que não parecia querer parar. Sentada em frente á grande estatua que fora erguida em honra de Harry Potter, Ginny lutava para voltar a sentir o que sentira durante os anos que passara longe dali: tranquilidade.

Farta de estar ali, como que se escondendo de alguém que não tinha razão nenhuma para temer, Ginny voltou para o salão de festa.

Antes de conseguir chegar ao seu destino, chocou com alguém.

-Vê por onde andas! – A voz de Draco Malfoy disse rudemente.

-Eu? E tu? – Ginny reclamou mas não conseguiu deixar de sentir um arrepio.

-Foste tu que entraste por aqui como um furacão e nem olhaste por onde ias! Fugindo de alguma coisa, Weasley?

-Não. São raras as coisas que me fazem fugir.

-Só quando queres esconder segredos, não é?

-Olha quem fala. Não fui eu que fui para o Japão!

-Fui em negócios.

-Também eu!

-Ou será que foste atrás de alguém para me substituir.

-Eu adoro o Oliver! Ele não está substituindo ninguém!

-Quem falou no Oliver? – Draco disse com um sorriso arrogante e falso nos lábios.

-Tu também pareces ter encontrado alguém para me substituir.

-Enganas-te. Ela está substituindo Hermione.

Aquilo atingiu o coração de Ginny como uma flecha.

-Como queiras. Também não quero saber. Tenho o Oliver!

-Combina muito bem contigo e com os restantes idiotas!

-Quem és tu para chamar alguém de idiota? E que raio se passa contigo? Desde quando és tão…

-Tão quê? Tão mesquinho, arrogante? Tão sarcástico? Tão Slytherin? Impressionante como todos esqueceram quem Draco Malfoy realmente é! Pois eu não esqueci. Se me queres tens que me aceitar! - E novamente aquele sorriso arrogante.

-Não te quero para nada. Tenho o Oliver!

Draco soltou uma gargalhada irónica.

-É a terceira vez que me dizes isso. Eu sei que tens a Olívia, não precisas estar sempre me dizendo. Ou és tu que precisas te recordar isso?

-O que estás insinuando?

-Que precisas estar sempre dizendo isso para não te esqueceres que estás com outro homem mas que pensas sempre em mim!

-Seu…

Mas as palavras dela foram interrompidas pelos lábios de Draco que se colaram fortemente aos dela. Ginny ficou atordoada pela surpresa e quando se recuperou já estava tão inebriada pela doce sensação de ter Draco Malfoy a agarrando que não teve forçar para o empurrar.

-Ficaste sem palavras, Weasley? – Ele perguntou. As palavras eram divertidas mas os olhos dele estavam gelados. Ele só a estava testando. Ginny sentiu-se humilhada e anda mais zangada consigo mesma.

-Eu odeio-te, Draco Malfoy! – Ela não conseguiu conter. Disse por estar furiosa, foi um acto de raiva porque não o odiava.

-O sentimento é recíproco, Weasley! – Ele disse tão friamente que Ginny não reconheceu a voz dele.

E dito isto, Draco virou-lhe as costas.

Se a ruiva o tivesse seguido, teria o visto perder toda a calma e controlo. Ele não queria a ter enfrentado, também não queria a ter beijado, nem queria ter dito que a odiava. Ele não queria confrontos com Ginny mas a situação tinha escapado das suas mãos. A única coisa que ele queria da ruiva era distância porque ela o magoava e ele não sabia lidar com a dor, era algo que ele preferia evitar do que enfrentar. Era mais fácil fugir da dor do que enfrentá-la sozinho.

Ginny encontrou Oliver conversando com George e Fred. Precisava abraçar o seu filho para se reconfortar.

-Onde está o Adam? – Ela perguntou.

-Estava com a Hermione e com o Ron. – O George respondeu.

Ginny olhou para o casal. Hermione vinha entrando no salão, parecia vir do toilet. Ron estava conversando animadamente com Seamus. O Pavor tomou conta de Ginny. Correu até ao irmão um pouco desesperada, tropeçando e empurrando sem sequer pedir desculpa.

-Onde está o Adam, Ron? – Ginny perguntou ofegante.

-Ele está… – Ron apontou para a pequena cadeira de bebé ao seu lado mas a cadeira estava vazia. – Juro que ele estava aqui mesmo!

Ginny entrou em pânico.

-Oh Meu Merlin! Como pudeste te distrair desta maneira, Ronald Weasley? O meu filho desapareceu, seu incompetente!

-O que se passa? – Harry perguntou aproximando-se ao notar a balbúrdia.

-O Adam desapareceu! – Ginny pigarreou desesperada.

-Perdeste o meu filho, Weasley? – A voz de Draco era tão fria quanto antes, mas agora continha um tom de ameaça.

Ginny começou a chorar enquanto que Harry e Oliver já tomavam as medidas para encontrar a criança.

Draco aproximou-se de Ginny e disse:

-Isto vai te custar a guarda do Adam! – Draco disse com os olhos furiosos. Antes que Ginny tivesse tempo de perceber o que ele queria dizer com isso, já o louro tinha desaparecido entre a multidão.

**N/A:** _Pensavam que me tinha esquecido da fic? Peço desculpa pela demora e peço desculpa se não gostarem do capítulo. Deu-me uma daquelas faltas de inspiração, por isso demorou tanto. Além disso, depois dos exames acabarem tive que começar a tratar da papelada para a faculdade e depois arrastaram-me numa viagem um pouco repentina. Foram semanas complicadas, mas aqui está o novo capítulo._

_Eudy: eles realmente foram queridos e o Adam provavelmente será a única coisa que vai impedir o Draco de ser contaminado pela raiva. Beijos e obrigada pela review!_

_Gla Evans-Dumbledore: Parece que Hermione estava mesmo arrependida. E isto complicou ainda mais. Não? Mas juro que não complica mais do que isto. Beijos e obrigada pela review! _

'_De Zabini Malfoy: Draco foi, mas não foi por muito tempo. Pelos vistos Hermione voltou a ser a Hermione. Hehe. Beijos e obrigada pela review!_

_Miaka: Draco coitado lutou para ser melhor e tudo corre errado, ele acabou deixando que o velho Draco voltasse. Mas quem sabe se ele não percebe que está errado? Beijos e obrigada pela review!_

_LolitaMalfoy: Ainda bem que gostas. Espero que gostes também deste. Estou muito indecisa quanto a ele. Beijos e obrigada pela review! _

_Anaisa: Ele fugiu mas por pouco tempo. Orgulho falou mais alto. Quanto ao Adam, um Draco em miniatura deve ser lindo. Beijos e obrigada pela review! _

_Ginny Danae Malfoy: Mais uma vez Draco foi bem mauzinho. Mas as coisas correm-lhe todas erradas ele não conseguiu deixar de se sentir um pouco frustrado. Beijos e obrigada pela review!_

_Lyra Stevens: Realmente, Draco nu... uiui. E o Adam só pode ser lindo com um pai desses. Beijos e obrigada pela review! _

_Aninhoca: Leitora nova….Aweeeeeee!! Fico feliz por estares gostando e espero que gostes também deste. Beijos e obrigada pela review!_


	14. Magoei te assim tanto?

**Capítulo Catorze**

Ginny estava prestes a se render ao nervosismo e chorar desesperadamente quando Harry chegou á mesa onde ela estava sentada juntamente com a sua mãe, Hermione,  
Glaucy, Angelina e, para grande desprazer de Ginny, Pandora.

Não havia sinal de Draco desde que ele fizera aquela ameaça de lhe tirar Adam e a ruiva preferia não pensar nisso ou ficaria ainda mais preocupada.

-Já falei com os seguranças, ninguém entrou ou saiu da festa nem por Floo, nem por materialização ou mesmo a pé. Está sendo tudo vigiado pelo Ministério, não havia maneira de entrar ou sair sem que eles vissem. O Adam está cá dentro ainda.

Ginny não sabia se ficava mais tranquila com essa informação. Se alguém tivesse levado Adam provavelmente já percebera que não podia sair, talvez ficasse frustrado e acabasse magoando o bebé.

-Os aurores estão todos vasculhando a mansão, não te preocupes, vamos encontrar o teu filho. – Harry garantiu.

-Não será necessário. – A voz de Draco surgiu atrás dele. Ginny quase deu um grito de alívio ao ver o seu filho no colo do pai.

-Adam! – Ela correu a abraçar o filho. Draco não fez qualquer objecção e entregou-lhe a criança.

-Como o encontraste? Onde estava? Com quem estava? – Hermione perguntou.

-Estava sozinho. Ao princípio também pensei em rapto mas lembrei-me da idade dele. O primeiro sinal de magia que eu dei foi com um ano, estava na sala de jantar e a minha mãe virou as costas por um minuto e eu desapareci, materializei-me involuntariamente nos calabouços da mansão. Como não controlamos a magia e ela não é poderosa, é mais fácil materializarmo-nos num lugar abaixo de onde estávamos. Era a minha melhor opção para encontrar o meu filho. Felizmente estava certo. Ele estava mesmo debaixo desta zona.

Ginny sorriu. Finalmente era capaz de sorrir.

-Fizeste magia, bebé… – ela murmurou. Adam deu uma gargalhada, completamente abstraído da tensão que se havia gerado anteriormente.

-Agora que está tudo resolvido e como esta festa já deu tudo o que tinha a dar, e perdoa-me não ficar mais tempo, Glaucy, eu vou embora. Ah e Ginny, gostaria de passar o dia de amanhã com o meu filho. Fico esperando por ele logo de manhã. Boa noite a todos e trata de fazer a Glaucy feliz, Potter!

E sem mais palavras, Draco voltou as costas e abriu caminho entre a multidão, seguido de Pandora que tentava acompanhar o ritmo do louro.

Ginny mal conseguia perceber a confusão de sentimentos que tinha, mas estava grata por Draco lhe ter trazido Adam de volta. Mas e se ele estivesse falando a sério quando dissera que iria lhe tirar a guarda do seu filho? Ela não podia estar longe de Adam. Draco simplesmente não podia fazer isso!

E que ideia era aquela de lhe ordenar que lhe levasse Adam? Mas por mais furiosa que estivesse, achou melhor fazer o que ele "pedira" para não tornar as coisas piores entre eles.

Após deitar Adam no berço, nessa noite, Ginny sentou-se na janela do seu quarto, se lembrando do passado. Como tudo tinha mudado tanto. Ainda se lembrava de Draco entrando por aquela mesma janela, fazendo-lhe juras de amor e agora…estava tudo tão frio e tão tempestuoso entre eles.

-----Na Mansão Malfoy-----

Draco jogou o manto para o grande cadeirão e virou-se para Pandora sorrindo, embora por dentro só lhe apetecesse gritar de frustração.

-O que se passa contigo, Draco? – A morena perguntou.

-O que queres dizer com isso? – Ele sussurrou, colocando as mãos na cintura da bela mulher.

-Estás diferente. Não pareces o mesmo Malfoy, frio e poderoso que eu conheço. Estás… afectado com alguma coisa, perturbado até. E eu podia jurar que nada conseguia atravessar a tua barreira gelada.

-Impressão tua. – Ele disse duramente, deixando claro que não queria discutir o assunto.

-Eu não sou estúpida, Draco. Sou tudo menos isso. – Ela disse olhando-o nos olhos friamente.

Draco amaldiçoou-se por ter uma sócia tão parecida com um Slytherin.

-Eu não disse que eras.

-Então não digas que é impressão minha. Acho que até me atrevo a dizer que é aquela ruiva que te põe assim.

-Aquela ruiva é passado, é algo que eu nem quero pensar. Mas deixemo-nos de conversas, que não viemos para aqui para conversar, Pandora!

-Só queria saber o que ela tem que te põe assim! – A mulher insistiu.

-Nada! Ela não tem absolutamente nada. – Draco disse no mesmo tom de voz mas os seus olhos modificaram-se. Estavam perdendo o controlo.

Pandora soltou uma gargalhada.

-Se não fosse nada não ficavas assim.

-Mas que interesse tem saberes que diabo ela tem? Sabes o que ela tem? Um filho meu e mais nada. Agora esquece o assunto, ok?

-Ela magoou-te, não foi?

-Já disse que não te interessa! – Ele disse rudemente. – Se não te importas, eu vou me deitar. Fartei-me de conversas.

Draco estava decidido a ir para o seu quarto mas Pandora conseguiu o impedir agarrando-o no braço.

-O nome dela é Ginny, não é?

-E se for? – Ele perguntou farto daquela conversa toda.

-É o nome que chamas enquanto dormes, só isso. – A morena disse, encolhendo os ombros mas satisfeita por ver o efeito que as suas palavras tiveram no louro. O seu sócio quase perdeu a compostura. Os seus olhos cinzentos pareciam ser uma tempestade furiosa, embora a sua cara se mantivesse calma.

-Acho que sabes onde fica o teu quarto de hospedes, Pandora! Se tiveres dificuldades chama um elfo qualquer. Eu vou me deitar. Até amanhã! – A voz de Draco era tão fria que arrepiaria qualquer pessoa mas Pandora conhecia aquele tipo de homens e não se impressionou. Estava era sim impressionada pelo efeito que aquela ruiva tinha sobre um homem como Malfoy. Como gostaria ela de ter esse poder sobre Draco, porque infelizmente, ela não conseguira resistir ao charme do louro e acabara se apaixonando. Sabia que ele não queria nada dela a não ser sexo e divertimento mas sempre sentira que havia algo mal explicado nele. Agora percebia. Draco tinha se magoado e estava a usando para mostrar a todos que já não sentia nada pela tal Ginny e talvez até a si mesmo.

-----No dia Seguinte-----

O sol já brilhava no céu embora com a pouca intensidade natural àquela hora da manhã. Ginny hesitou antes de tocar bater no portão da grande mansão. Não queria mais confusões com Draco mas não gostara da maneira autoritária que ele dissera que queria ver o filho naquele dia.

Finalmente arranjou coragem e bateu fortemente no portão que se abriu de seguida deixando Ginny um pouco duvidosa. Entrou e caminhou até á porta da frente da mansão com Adam no seu colo brincando com os cabelos ruivos da mãe.

A porta da frente abriu-se logo que chegou lá.

-Bom dia, Weasley! – Draco disse sentado num cadeirão no hall de entrada.

-Bom dia, Draco. – Respondeu.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio constrangedor em que Ginny se sentiu encolher.

-Bom dia. – Pandora disse no cimo das escadas ainda de roupão.

A ruiva sentiu um nó formar-se na sua garganta. A morena tinha dormido ali, ela e Draco…

"Claro que eles dormiram juntos. Sua estúpida ingénua! Estavas esperando o quê? Que ele a fosse levar a casa depois do casamento e se despedissem com um aperto de mãos?" a mente dela gritou e Ginny sentiu-se enfurecer. Sabia que Draco estava de caso com Pandora então porque se surpreendera vê-la ali? Mas logo percebeu que não era surpresa o que sentira, era ciúme e mágoa.

-Alguém me acompanha no pequeno-almoço?

-Não, obrigada, eu comi em casa. – Ginny respondeu com alguma brusquidão involuntária.

-Eu também já comi. – Draco informou.

-Muito bem, então eu vou até á sala de jantar, se precisares de mim estarei lá, _darling_! – Ela disse sorrindo sugestivamente para Draco, que se manteve impassível.

O louro levantou-se logo que a sua sócia fechou a porta.

-Obrigado por trazeres o Adam.

-És o pai dele, tens o direito de estar com ele.

-Lembras-te disso com um atraso de um ano, mas mais vale tarde do que nunca. – Ele ironizou.

-Eu já admiti que errei. Vais continuar me jogando isso à cara até quando?

-Até me fartar. – Ele disse com aquele sorriso escarninho nos lábios.

-Pois quem está ficando farta sou eu. Temos um filho e não podemos andar sempre nos ofendendo um ao outro. Eu não quero que o meu filho cresça com os pais discutindo sempre que estão juntos.

-Devias ter pensado nisso antes de teres me escondido que eu tinha um filho. – Draco começava a perder a calma.

-Achas que foi fácil para mim? Saber que estava á espera de um filho do marido da minha melhor amiga? Não foi. Senti-me pior do que nunca, fui abaixo como nunca tinha ido, cheguei a considerar o suicídio. Eu ia ter um filho e provavelmente ia ter que criá-lo sozinha porque cometera o erro de ceder ás investidas de um homem comprometido. – Ginny puxava de todo o seu auto controlo para se manter calma.

-Agora a culpa é minha? Eu disse que deixaria a Hermione por ti. Tu é que não quiseste!

-Não disse que a culpa era tua! E querias que te dissesse para abandonares a minha melhor amiga? A culpa disto tudo é dos dois por isso não me culpes por tudo, não me julgues por ter escondido que estava grávida porque não foi fácil!

-E achas que foi fácil eu descobrir que a mulher que eu amava me escondera que eu tinha um filho dela? – Draco acabou dizendo num tom de voz que Ginny não reconheceu. Ele estava zangado e magoado. A ruiva nunca vira Draco naquele estado.

Adam começou a chorar, desviando a atenção dos dois para a criança.

-Oh Querido, não foi nada. – Ginny sussurrou ao pequeno bebé louro abraçando-o.

Draco entretanto tratou de se acalmar. Fora longe demais naquela discussão, acabara revelando coisas que não queria mas Ginny tirava-o do sério, ela tinha a capacidade de o afectar demasiado para ele conseguir se controlar.

Quando finalmente conseguiu acalmar Adam, Ginny olhou para o pai do seu filho.

-Vês porque não quero discutir? Quem vai sofrer é ele.

-O que queres que faça? Que finja que estou bem com o que fizeste?

-Magoei-te assim tanto, Draco? Julguei que eu fosse uma página virada na tua vida!?

-E és! – Ele teimou.

-Então porque te chateia tanto o facto de eu ter escondido. É normal teres ficado chateado só não é normal … – mas ela não acabou a frase pois Adam soltou um soluço. – Não tens um elfo que possa cuidar de Adam enquanto falamos, Não quero que ele tenha que assistir a isto.

-Por mim acabamos a conversa aqui mesmo.

-Nem penses que foges novamente, Malfoy!

-Quem tem tendências para fugir e esconder segredos és tu, Weasley, não eu!

-Então fala comigo! Eu quero esclarecer esta história de uma vez.

Draco suspirou chateado. Agarrou na sua varinha e apontou-a a um sininho que havia perto da porta que dava para a sala de estar. Um elfo apareceu imediatamente,

-Mestre chamar?

-Preciso que cuides do Adam por uns instantes.

-Com certeza, Mestre. Flut tomar conta de mestrezinho.

O elfo aproximou-se de Ginny e esta entregou-lhe a criança embora um pouco receosa.

-Agora nós!

-Não existe nós, Weasley! Existe eu, tu e o nosso filho mas não existe um nós!

A ruiva suspirou tentando se acalmar.

-Vamos tentar pelo menos não nos tratarmos tão amargamente. Sejamos civilizados. E por favor diz-me o que se passa contigo porque tu não és o homem que eu… uma vez amei. – Por pouco não dissera " o homem que eu amo".

Draco fechou os olhos. Estava farto de tudo aquilo, estava farto de ter que se manter gelado quando só queria explodir.

-A dor faz coisas engraçadas ás pessoas! Uns fogem, outros mudam.

-Tu não vais deixar de me jogar isso á cara pois não? Preferias que eu tivesse ficado aqui e ter que aguentar ver-te com a Hermione? Ou querias que fosse a tua amante?

-Achas que isto é por teres fugido? Por mim até podias ter morrido, Weasley! Mas tinhas que me contar que eu tinha um filho! – Eram palavras mentirosas, era tudo da boca para fora mas ele precisava magoá-la apesar de saber que já não tinha esse efeito nela. Para ele poder a magoar ela tinha que sentir alguma coisa por ele.

Ginny teve que fechar os olhos porque os seus olhos começaram a arder e as lágrimas ameaçavam cair.

-Se isto não é por eu ter fugido, porque continuas sempre me lembrando disso? – Ela murmurou.

Nesse momento Pandora entrou no hall de entrada.

-Interrompi alguma coisa?

-Não! A Senhorita Weasley já estava de saída. – Draco disse e virou as costas.

Ginny respirou fundo e pensou: "Escapaste desta vez, Malfoy, mas não vou desistir!"

-Esta conversa ainda não acabou, Draco Malfoy! – Ginny gritou-lhe e também virou as costas, saindo disparada por duvidar conseguir se controlar muito mais.

-----Mais Tarde-----

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Ginny hesitou antes de bater no portão. O sol começava a pôr-se por detrás das montanhas e uma suave brisa anunciava a chegada da noite.

Após respirar fundo várias vezes, com a discussão daquela manhã demasiado presente e com as imagens da tarde de Draco, Pandora e Adam juntos como uma família feliz a atormentando, a ruiva bateu no portão e este abriu-se. Caminhou até a porta de entrada que já estava aberta.

O Hall estava vazio e Ginny sentiu-se um pouco atrapalhada. Olhou em volta esperando ver Draco ou até mesmo Pandora em algum lado mas não havia sinal de nenhum deles.

-Srta. Weasley?

Ginny levou a mão ao peito. Não tinha visto o pequeno elfo doméstico ao seu lado.

-Flut pedir desculpa, não querer assustar!

-Não faz mal… – Ginny disse sorrindo. O elfo ficou um pouco surpreso com a atitude.

-Mestre pedir para levar Srta. até sala de estar do segundo andar. Fazer favor de seguir Flut!

Ginny assentiu e ouviu a porta fechar-se atrás de si.

Caminhando pelos corredores, as imagens de Draco, Pandora e o seu filho todos juntos, rindo e convivendo causou-lhe náuseas. Era revoltante Draco deixar que o seu filho convivesse com aquela mulher como se ela fosse alguma coisa à criança.

O elfo parou em frente a uma porta enorme, cuidadosamente decorada com esmeraldas e fios de prata sobre o fundo preto.

-Ser aqui. Mestre estar dentro. Flut ter que ir embora agora.

E dito isto, o elfo desapareceu com um ruidoso "_plop_".

Ginny bateu na porta e esperou alguns segundos. Quando a porta se abriu parecia ter passado uma eternidade.

-Desculpa ter demorado a abrir a porta, mas tinha que garantir que o Adam estava seguro. – Draco disse, dando-lhe espaço para entrar.

Para grande alívio da mãe de Adam, Pandora não estava ali.

-Não faz mal. Mas julguei que a tua…sócia estivesse contigo.

-A Pandora? Ela teve que voltar para o Japão por alguns dias. Além disso ela não tem muito jeito com crianças.

-E tu tens? – Ginny perguntou surpresa ao ver o seu filho brincando com um pequeno carro, sentado no meio de dezenas de brinquedos.

-Mais do que imaginava. O Adam põe-me diferente. – Draco disse com um sorriso, olhando carinhosamente para o filho.

A ruiva comoveu-se. Nunca tinha visto Draco daquela maneira, nem nunca julgou alguma vez ver. Jamais diria que Draco seria um pai babado.

-Ele já anda?

-Ainda não. – Ginny respondeu.

-Tens a certeza?

-Tenho. – Ela garantiu, estranhando o interesse do louro.

-É que ele hoje andou. Veio atrás de mim. – Draco disse orgulhoso.

A ruiva ficou olhando para Draco com o coração cada vez mais pequeno. Como pôde ela esconder aquilo dele. O louro parecia tão contente por ter um filho.

-Eu afastei-me um pouco dele e ele caminhou até mim. Ao princípio fiquei radiante mas depois julguei que fosse normal, afinal ele já deu sinal de magia. Mas eu também fiz igual. E se ele for como eu, vai te preparando porque ele vai desaparecer constantemente. A minha mãe dizia que envelheceu dez anos num ano só quando eu fazia isso. Morria de preocupação.

-Imagino. – A ruiva conseguiu dizer, cada vez mais surpreendida com aquele Draco Malfoy. Ninguém diria que era a mesma pessoa que discutira tão friamente naquela mesma manhã.

-Mas está na hora de me despedir. Deves querer levá-lo e eu também tenho trabalho para fazer.

-Draco… – Ginny murmurou.

O louro olhou para ela e quase instantaneamente o brilho carinhoso que ele tinha quando olhava para o filho foi substituído por um muro de gelo.

-Sim?!

-Obrigado por gostares tanto do Adam.

-Porque me estás agradecendo?

-Só julguei que como eu te escondi…

-O meu problema é contigo. – Draco interrompeu rudemente. – Não com o meu filho. Na verdade a minha vontade é tê-lo comigo completamente.

Um arrepio percorreu Ginny.

-Como assim?

-Acho que percebeste.

-Tu não eras capaz de me tirar o meu filho.

-Porque não? Tu foste capaz de escondê-lo de mim.

-Porque era complicado.

-Eu tinha todo o direito de saber.

-Eu sei e já pedi desculpa. Mas não podes tirá-lo assim de mim. Por amor de Deus, Draco ele tem apenas um ano, ele precisa da mãe. Não podemos levar as coisas até esse extremo. Tu não podes simplesmente afastá-lo de mim. – A voz da ruiva era um pouco desesperada.

Os lábios de Draco abriram-se num sorriso desdenhoso.

-Dói imaginar-te longe do teu filho não é? Eu não te quero tirar o Adam, jamais faria isso. Só te queria mostrar como é não poder estar com o próprio filho.

-Tu és… – Ginny quase gritou indignada, levantando uma mão para dar-lhe uma bofetada furiosa. Draco conseguiu agarrar-lhe no pulso e aproximou perigosamente a sua cara da dela.

-Sou o quê? Tu também mantiveste-me afastado do meu filho, Weasley!

-Já te pedi desculpa. – Ela disse, não se deixando intimidar pelos olhos cruéis dele nem pela proximidade.

-Não cura a dor que me causaste.

-Foi só isso que te magoou? – Ginny perguntou numa voz mais calma. Tinha evitado essa pergunta mas naquele momento escapou sem ela querer e apanhou Draco de surpresa.

Ele largou-lhe o pulso, virou-se de costas e afastou-se dela.

Mas para Ginny já não havia retorno. A pergunta estava feita e não sairia dali sem a resposta dele.

-Fiz-te uma pergunta, Draco.

Ele continuou em silêncio.

A ruiva aproximou-se e tocou-lhe no braço, dando a entender que queria que ele estivesse de frente para ela. Como se a pele dela fosse fogo, ele afastou o braço.

-Draco, responde-me! – Ginny implorou. Já não estava zangada, foi como se o silêncio dele tivesse afastado a fúria e a tivesse substituído por esperança. Se ele se tivesse magoado com o facto de ela ter fugido e depois voltado com Oliver queria dizer que ainda sentia alguma coisa por ela.

-Draco…

-Não! Não foi só isso que me magoou! Magoou-me ficar sem saber de ti, magoou não poder te ver, nem te ouvir. Magoou ver-te voltar com a Olívia. Satisfeita? – Draco disse furiosamente, voltando-se para enfrentá-la. Tinha os olhos húmidos mas estavam longe de derramar lágrimas. – Agora que já sabes o que querias, sai da minha frente, Weasley!

A voz dele agora era autoritária, como se ele tivesse puxado todo o seu orgulho para poder falar as palavras fortemente.

-Magoei-te assim tanto? – Ela sussurrou intimidada e se sentindo culpada. Ver um homem daqueles naquele estado por sua causa era um pouco inquietante.

-Sai, Ginny!

A ruiva não insistiu mais. Pegou em Adam e saiu. Ouviu um jarro partir-se no quarto do qual acabava de sair.

Draco viu Ginny sair e fechar a porta. Nesse momento amaldiçoou-se por não ter conseguido esconder aquilo dela. Sentiu-se furioso consigo mesmo por ser tão fraco. Acabou agarrando num jarrão e atirou-o contra a parede.

E agora? Como ficariam as coisas entre ele e Ginny?

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Porque é que quando se tratava de Ginny ele simplesmente não conseguia ter controlo sobre o seu futuro?

**N/A:** _Espero não ter demorado muito e espero que gostem deste capítulo. Draco está assim um pouco cruel e confuso mas está magoado e mais uma vez digo que acho que ele não sabe lidar muito bem com os sentimentos. Ah e acho que ninguém espera o Draco como um pai daqueles que simplesmente babam pelos filhos, mas acho que com a falta de atenção que ele teve de Lucius, ele vê no seu filho a maneira de corrigir aquele mal de família._

_Infelizmente tenho muito pouco tempo por isso não posso responder ás maravilhosas reviews. É que estou de saída, viajar novamente, desta vez com meus pais e não sei se vou poder actualizar, mas é só uma semana._

_Gostaria de agradecer a: LolitaMalfoy, Thaty, EuDy, miaka, Anaisa, Nadeshiko Amamya, Jullie Malfoy, Aninhoca, Ginny Danae Malfoy, Lyra Stevens e Glã Evans-Dumbledore pelas reviews. Beijo para todos vocês._

_**E NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR REVIEW! **__EU AGRADEÇO____ :D_


	15. Por Um Segundo

**Capítulo Quinze**

Nessa noite Ginny não dormiu. As palavras de Draco ecoavam dentro da sua cabeça. Sentiu-se tão idiota. Tanta coisa que podia ter dito e não o havia feito. Deveria ter lhe dito que também sentira falta dele e que ainda sentia. Devia ter lhe dito que ainda o amava.

Olhou para o bebé que dormia pacificamente ao seu lado. O seu filho com Draco, o fruto do amor deles. Um sorriso abriu-se nos seus lábios e ela passou a mão pela pequena cabeça da criança.

No dia seguinte voltaria á mansão Malfoy, iria dizer a Draco tudo o que ficara calado. Precisava que ele soubesse o que ela sentia. E Oliver? Esquecera-se completamente dele. Falaria com Oliver depois, naquele momento só pensava em fazer Draco perceber que ela ainda o amava e que queria ficar com ele.

"… Magoou não poder te ver, nem te ouvir." Com estas palavras ainda ressoando na sua mente, Ginny acabou adormecendo quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela sua janela.

Acordou com o choro de Adam. Tratou de acalmar o seu filho e depois olhou para o relógio. Já passava da hora de almoço. Desceu com Adam no colo e pediu que Molly lhe desse a comida enquanto Ginny tomava um banho rápido. Tinha que ir falar com Draco e não podia esperar.

Desceu as escadas tão depressa que acabou caindo e batendo com o traseiro no chão, mas nem se importou com a dor. Levantou-se rapidamente e foi até à cozinha.

-Mãe, podes ficar com o Adam por algum tempo? Tenho uma coisa importante para dizer ao Draco. Obrigada, até logo! – Ginny disse sem sequer parar para respirar. O seu coração batia cada vez mais depressa, a ansiedade começava a tomar conta dela.

-Não vais comer nada, Ginny? – Molly gritou enquanto a ruiva já estava saindo pela porta fora.

-Como depois. Tenho algo mais importante para fazer.

E sem perder tempo, correu até fora do quintal e materializou-se em frente á grande Mansão Malfoy.

Bateu no portão e preparou-se para entrar, mas ao contrário das outras vezes, ele não se abriu logo. Ginny sentiu-se desesperar durante três segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Sentia-se como uma adolescente prestes a se declarar. Sentia-se um pouco histérica, ansiosa, nervosa mas radiante.

Bastou ter quase meio metro de portão aberto e enfiou-se através dele, feliz por ter um corpo delgado e correu até á porta.

Um elfo esperava por ela.

-Bom dia, Srta. Wezzy!

-Bom dia, eu gostaria de…

-Mestre pediu para a visar que não quer falar com ninguém hoje, estar muito ocupado com trabalho e não querer ser perturbado.

-Mas é urgente. Diz-lhe que sou eu que preciso falar com ele.

-Desculpar Merbie Srta. mas mestre ordenar para Merbie não deixar ninguém entrar. Mestre não poder ver ninguém porque estar a trabalhar.

Ginny sentiu como se lhe caísse um balde de água fria. Sabia que Draco não estava a trabalhar coisa nenhuma, que estava apenas chateado por ter confessado um segredo que ele queria tanto esconder. Mas ela não ia desistir nem ia deixar que ele fugisse novamente.

-Desculpa Merbie, mas eu vou entrar. – Ginny disse firmemente, afastando facilmente o pequeno elfo que mal viu a ruiva colocar os pés dentro de casa começou a ficar desesperado.

-Srta. por favor, ter que sair. Mestre dizer…

-Não me importo o que o Sr. Malfoy disse. Eu preciso falar com ele.

-Oh….oh!! – O elfo disse batendo com as mãos na cabeça. – Mestre castigar Merbie. Srta. não poder entrar.

-Onde é quer ele está? – Ginny perguntou já subindo a escadaria.

-Merbie não dizer. Mestre zangar.

-Não faz mal, eu procuro.

E com passos decididos, Ginny Molly Weasley foi até ao escritório de Draco. Ouviu o elfo libertar pequenos guinchos desesperados antes dela abrir a porta, mas para surpresa dela e dele, Draco não estava lá. O elfo ficou olhando para o cadeirão vazio atrás da secretária meio assustado meio aliviado.

Se ele não estava no escritório, deveria estar no quarto.

Ginny caminhou mais alguns corredores, com Merbie tentando dissuadi-la, até dar com o quarto de Draco e abriu a porta.

No entanto, não estava minimamente preparada para o que viu. Draco estava, sim, ali. Mas não estava sozinho. Draco dormia pacificamente sobre a cama, provavelmente nu pois o lençol cobria-o dos joelhos até ao umbigo enquanto que Pandora fumava um cigarro ao pé da janela usando apenas uma camisa branca de Draco. Quando Ginny entrou, a morena virou-se, um pouco sobressaltada.

Ficaram olhando uma para a outra durante alguns minutos. Depois Ginny não conseguiu aguentar o olhar e desviou-o para Draco que ainda dormia, completamente alheio ao que se passava no seu quarto.

Pandora deu um leve sorriso arrogante que passou despercebido a Ginny.

-Posso ajudá-la, Srta. Weasley? - A morena disse, captando novamente a atenção da ruiva.

-Eu... queria… – balbuciou.

-Merbie tentar impedir Srta. mas ela não ouvir.

-Não faz mal, Merbie, podes ir. Eu falo com a Srta. Weasley. – Pandora disse ao elfo mas sem desviar os olhos dos da outra mulher.

O elfo desapareceu, deixando as duas se olhando. Ginny sentiu como se a temperatura na sala tivesse descido vinte graus Celsius mas o seu interior aqueceu-se de ciúme e raiva. Definitivamente, não gostava daquela mulher.

-E então, posso ajudá-la?

-Não! – Ginny respondeu quase bruscamente. Não iria se deixar intimidar por ela. – O meu assunto é com o Draco.

-Mas como pode ver, ele está dormindo. Será que não pode passar cá outra hora.

-Talvez, mas preferia esperar! – Ginny disse simplesmente para contrariar a morena porque a sua vontade era fugir dali.

Pandora fixou os olhos nos da outra mulher com uma intensidade estranha. A ruiva sentiu-se ferver.

Como é que Pandora se atrevia a tentar usar Legilimens?

Ginny deu um sorriso triunfante e viu o olhar da morena enfurecer-se mas a voz de Pandora saiu calma.

-Ele pode ainda dormir por muito tempo, está exausto. Foi uma manhã muito longa.

-Eu não tenho pressa.

Ginny tinha a certeza que, se Pandora não fosse aquele tipo de mulher para quem a postura e a aparência é tudo, a morena já teria partido para o pescoço da ruiva.

Draco moveu-se na cama e esticou os braços. Abriu os olhos, ensonado. Como se sentisse a tensão que caía sobre o quarto, levantou-se de repente e os seus olhos caíram sobre o cabelo ruivo que estava ao pé da porta.

-Ginny? – Ele disse.

A ruiva, no entanto, não se atreveu a desviar o olhar de Pandora. Conseguia ver Draco pelo canto do olho mas não tinha coragem de olhar para ele. E imaginar que ela viera determinada a se declarar àquele homem.

-A mãe do teu filho quer falar contigo, Draco. – Pandora explicou. – Como vê, Srta. Weasley, ele já acordou.

Ginny queria responder torto e dizer-lhe que não era cega nem surda e sabia que ele estava acordado, talvez até chamar idiota à morena mas a sua voz parecia ter sumido.

Draco enrolou o lençol á volta da cintura.

"Ele está mesmo nu!" a ruiva constatou.

-Pandora, podes nos deixar a sós? – Draco disse. Ambas as mulheres tentaram ver para lá das palavras dele, saber quais as intenções de Malfoy mas o tom deste era calmo e frio. Não havia maneira de sequer imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça dele.

A mulher de cabelos escuros dirigiu um olhar indignado a Draco mas nada disse. Apagou o cigarro e dirigiu-se á porta. Ao passar por Ginny, lançou-lhe um olhar furioso mas superior que Ginny retribuiu com um sorriso falso.

Quando a porta bateu, Ginny sentiu como se algo dentro dela fosse de vidro e acabasse de se ter partido. Mas não ia se deixar ir abaixo, por mais magoada e desapontada que tivesse não ia deixar que isso se notasse. Acabara de ver as suas ilusões e esperanças esmagadas contra a cruel verdade mas jamais deixaria que ele soubesse.

-Podes te vestir, pelo menos? – Ginny disse friamente.

-Foste tu que invadiste o meu quarto por isso não me dês ordens. Eu ando em minha casa como quero. – Draco retribuiu no mesmo tom. – Agora diz-me o que queres porque eu estava dormindo muito bem.

Ginny teve que dominar todo o seu ser para não lançar um feitiço qualquer a Draco.

-Então volta a dormir. Já não preciso falar contigo. – Ela disse tentando manter-se distante e indiferente mas viu-se vacilar um pouco. Antes que tivesse tempo de fracassar, virou as costas a Draco e dirigiu-se para a porta. Mas antes de conseguir chegar, o louro agarrou-a pelo braço e voltou-a, forçando-a a estar de frente para ele.

-O que foi isso? – Ele perguntou, ainda com aquele tom de voz distante mas a frieza desaparecera.

-O quê? – A ruiva perguntou, cada vez mais certa de que estava prestes a se deixar ir abaixo.

-Tu estremeceste ao falar, a tua voz vacilou um pouco… o que aconteceu, Ginny? Foi o Adam? Onde é que ele está?

-Não foi o Adam. – Ela murmurou. – Ele está óptimo e seguro com a minha mãe.

-Então porque estás aqui? – Draco continuava a agarrando e olhando-a profundamente nos olhos.

-Já disse que não é nada. Esquece que passei aqui. Agora larga-me. – Ela disse tentando manter a voz segura.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, os olhos de Draco baixaram aquele manto de gelo.

-O que vieste me dizer?

Ginny engoliu em seco. Aquele era o momento. Se alguma vez quisesse dizer a Draco o que sentia era agora. Mas ao cheiro do perfume de Pandora entrou-lhe nas narinas e chegou-lhe ao cérebro, lembrando-a da cena que vira minutos antes.

-Vinha falar sobre o que me disseste ontem mas não era importante. Por isso esquece.

Draco pareceu não ser capaz de dizer nada. A ruiva aproveitou para tentar se libertar mas não conseguiu.

-Draco, larga-me! – Ela implorou, respirando fundo.

-Não sem me dizeres o que vieste dizer.

-Já disse que não é nada! – O orgulho da ruiva começava a dar-lhe forças para enfrentar a dor.

-Não sais daqui sem me dizeres.

-Só vim dizer que não precisas ficar todo chateado pelo que me confessaste ontem porque eu não vou usar isso contra ti nem muito menos rir dos teus sentimentos. Sei que o que me disseste ontem faz parte do passado e que sei que estás feliz com a Pandora assim como eu estou feliz com o Oliver…

-Mentes muito mal.

-Eu não estou mentindo! – Ela ripostou, erguendo o queixo.

Draco continuou olhando a ruiva fixamente e após alguns minutos de silêncio ele largou-a.

-Eu não acredito em ti, mas se não me queres dizer, não vou insistir. – Draco voltou-lhe as costas. – Fecha a porta quando saíres e se vires a Pandora, diz-lhe para subir até ao meu quarto porque já tenho saudades dela.

Ginny sentiu-se enfurecer de novo por causa da mulher que encontrara no quarto de Draco. As palavras do louro encheram-na de ciúme.

Virou-se, um pouco indignada, e caminhou a passos decididos até á porta. Teve vontade de bater com ela mas forçou-se a fechá-la com cuidado.

-Espera… – Draco disse um segundo antes da porta fechar.

A mulher abriu a porta e esperou Draco falar, o que demorou uns segundos.

-Eu preciso saber… – ele continuou mas parecia com dificuldades em conseguir falar.

-Precisas saber o quê?

-Se… tu… – Ele virou-se de repente para ela e disse. – Eu preciso saber se tu também sentiste a minha falta, se pensaste em mim, se foi fácil me esquecer… se quando estás com o Oliver alguma vez pensaste se poderia ter sido diferente e estares nos meus braços em vez de estares nos dele.

Ginny sentiu o seu coração disparar. Era a sua segunda oportunidade, desta vez era ele que queria saber. Respirou fundo, ganhando coragem para dizer todas as palavras que a haviam deixado acordada durante a noite.

Um sonoro "Crack" ecoou na sala e um elfo doméstico apareceu entre eles com uma cara apavorada.

-Juppy pedir perdão, mestre mas ser urgente. A Sra. Wezzy pedir para chamar Srta. Wezzy porque mestrezinho Adam desaparecer novamente.

Bateram á porta e Pandora nem esperou que lhe dessem permissão.

-O Sr. Kai Lung está na biblioteca através da Floo para falar contigo. Ele diz que é urgente.

Draco e Ginny trocaram olhares e um sentimento de desilusão tomou conta de ambos.

-Avisa-me quando souberes alguma coisa do Adam. – O louro disse quando passou pela ruiva e depois desapareceu pelo corredor.

Também ela tinha que ir para casa, encontrar o seu filho, novamente. Tinha estado a um passo de dizer a Draco que o amava mas parecia que o destino não os queria juntos.

_**N/A**__: Não me matem! Eu sei que é cruel fazê-los sofrer tanto mas eu sou cruelzinha ás vazes. Espero que gostem do capítulo e desculpem mais uma vez a demora, é que as férias não têm sido muito calmas._

_Eu tenho que dizer que gostei do Draco neste capítulo, mostrando-se um pouco mais humano e com mais sentimentos e não tanto com aquela carapaça fria. Acho que viu-se que ele é mais inseguro e está sofrendo mais do que geralmente ele mostra._

_**Lydhyamsf**__: as coisas estiveram quase melhorando mas ainda não foi desta. Obrigada pelo elogio. Beijos e obrigada pela review._

_**EuDy:**__ Se a fic não complicar não tem muito interesse. E realmente a Pandora não é a pessoa mais fácil de se gostar. Hehe. Beijos e obrigada pela review._

_**Gla Evans-Dumbledore:**__ Preciso agradecer, porque eu estive com alguma dificuldade em saber o que a Ginny faria depois da confissão. A tua review ajudou-me, embora ela ainda não tenha dito que gostava dele. Beijos e obrigada pela review._

_**Lyra Stevens**__: Ainda bem que gostas da maneira como escrevo e também acho que eles fazem um casal muito fofo. Beijos e obrigada pela review. _

_**Aninhoca:**__ Foi por pouco que eles não se acertaram. Mas quem sabe não é em breve? Beijos e obrigada pela review._

_**Nadeshiko Amamya**__: O Draco é um pouco orgulhoso e tem dificuldade me perdoar mas julgo que ele gosta demasiado dela para ficar longe. Beijos e obrigada pela review._

_**Ginny Danae Malfoy**__: Acho que o Draco finalmente está baixando a armadura fria. E a Pandora é uma mulher muito inteligente e perigosa. Ela ainda vai dar que falar na fic. Beijos e obrigada pela review._

_**LolitaMalfoy:**__ Espero que gostes deste capítulo. Beijos e obrigada pela review._

_**Miaka**__: foi forte mesmo. Eu achei que ia dar um toque especial na discussão e claro que o Sr. Malfoy não ficaria nada satisfeito por mostrar tal fraqueza enquanto dorme. Beijos e obrigada pela review._

_**Thaty**__: Acho que tens razão, todos nesta fic erraram, mas parece que alguns sabem lidar com os erros melhor que os outros. Beijos e obrigada pela review._

_**Anaisa**__: O Draco está muito pai coruja sim, mas é provavelmente porque o Adam é a sua mais forte ligação com a Ginny, é um elo de ligação que ele nunca irá perder. E também porque ele adora o filho, claro. Beijos e obrigada pela review._

_PS. Agora só um pequeno comentário (sem spoilers, claro) sobre o último e muito esperado livro da saga do feiticeiro mais conhecido do mundo: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Pois bem, apesar de ter sido um pouco previsível, gostei do livro no seu todo, principalmente da história de Dumbledore e até da do Snape. Eu já adivinhava o que o Snape fez. E os horcruxes também eram previsíveis. Gostei da maneira que tudo terminou, só a morte do Draco me causou uma enorme dor no coração. Não esperava que ele morresse. Estou brincando! O nosso Draquinho não morreu. Felizmente. Até gostei do final dele e até já tenho fics em mente. Agora despeço-me até ao próximo capítulo._

_**BEIJOS E **__**NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR REVIEW! Obrigada**_


	16. Quando o Destino decide o Contrário

**Capítulo Dezasseis**

Ginny estava já ficando demasiado nervosa. Já procurava Adam fazia uma hora e não havia sinal da criança. Fred, Molly e Fleur estavam também procurando.

-Segundo o Malfoy, ele devia ter se materializado na cave, certo? – Fred perguntou pela quinta vez.

-Supostamente, mas já procuramos tudo. – Ginny disse num tom agudo e desesperado.

Bateram na porta. Fleur apressou-se a abrir.

-Drraco. – ela disse, sorrindo.

-Já encontraram o Adam? - ele nem cumprimentou a loura e entrou na sala.

-Não. – Ginny disse frustrada.

-Já procurámos na cave e até nos quartos, mas nem sinal dele. – Fred explicou.

-É provável que após a primeira manifestação, o poder dele tenha aumentado um pouco. Ele não me materializa necessariamente em baixo, talvez tenha seguido uma direcção qualquer.

-O Jardim das traseiras… não verificamos lá! – Molly lembrou.

Todos correram até lá e começaram logo a procurar. Encontraram Adam atrás do roseiral, dormindo deitado sobre um gnomo extremamente pequeno que tentava inutilmente se libertar.

Ginny correu a abraçar o filho. O gnomo fugiu logo, soltando o que pareciam impropérios.

Draco sorriu ao ver mãe e filho abraçados. Sentiu uma vontade avassaladora de abraçar ambos mas forçou-se a não o fazer.

Com tudo resolvido, Molly voltou para a cozinha, Fred voltou para a loja para ajudar o irmão e Fleur decidiu voltar para casa.

-Precisamos falar. – o louro disse seriamente.

-Vou deitá-lo no berço. Não demoro. – a ruiva avisou Draco e entrou em casa. Subiu as escadas até ao seu quarto.

Sem que ela se apercebesse, Draco seguiu-a. Ficou a observando da porta enquanto ela deitava cuidadosamente o bebé.

O coração do louro apertou-se. Desde que lhe confessara que sentira saudades dela que não conseguia pensar noutra coisa. Sentira-se idiota por ter lhe revelado isso porque sabia que ela estava bem com Oliver. Isso encheu-o de raiva e uma sede de vingança assaltou-o. Pandora foi a sua vingança. E depois Ginny voltara, para falar com ele e Draco amaldiçoou-se pela sua fraqueza. Arrependeu-se de ter usado Pandora. Viu a dor escrita nos olhos de Ginny ao encontrar a morena no seu quarto e percebeu, pela primeira vez desde que a ruiva voltara que talvez ela não tivesse o esquecido completamente e ele acabara de "meter a pata na poça". Esperou que ela dissesse que também sentira falta dele mas viu as suas esperanças serem despedaçadas. Tudo porque ele cometera o erro de ir para a cama com a maldita da sua sócia. E quando esteve quase a conseguir que a mulher que amava dissesse alguma coisa foram interrompidos.

Mas ele tinha que saber. Precisava ter a certeza do que ela realmente sentia. Agora que tinha aquela réstia de esperança precisava saber, não queria se torturar com dúvidas.

-Boa tarde, Sra. Weasley. A Ginny está? – a voz de Oliver Wood chegou aos ouvidos de Draco como um balde de água fria.

-Ela está deitando o Adam. Sobe.

Draco congelou ao ouvir os passos do jogador de Quidditch subindo as escadas. Viu-se obrigado a se esconder dentro do quarto em frente do de Ginny. Foi mesmo a tempo.

-Posso? – disse Oliver depois de bater na porta aberta do quarto de Ginny.

-Oliver, olá! - a ruiva disse.

Depois fez-se silêncio e Draco não conseguiu deixar de imaginá-los se beijando, agarrados. Uma onda de calor surgiu dentro do louro. Talvez de ciúme, talvez de raiva, talvez de mágoa.

-Gin, eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer…

-Diz.

-Recebi uma carta do meu capitão e ele disse que precisam de mim. O Keeper que me substitui magoou-se e eu tenho que voltar para a Escócia e… bem… não te queria deixar aqui assim… por isso vim te perguntar se voltas comigo ou ficas?

O coração de Draco acelerou. A mulher demorou alguns segundos a responder. Segundos agonizantes em que o pai de Adam só queria sair daquele quarto e implorar-lhe para ficar, mas claro, isso iria ser demasiado embaraçoso e o seu orgulho jamais permitiria.

-Eu… não sei. – Ginny realmente estava indecisa. Depois da tentativa falhada de dizer a Draco o que sentia, ela experimentava um sentimento de frustração e de rendição. Talvez fosse melhor aceitar de uma vez que a história dela com o herdeiro de Lucius Malfoy estava acabada e voltar para a Escócia.

-Falaste com ele?

-Tentei… ele disse que sentiu a minha falta.

-E tu, que disseste?

-Nada. Ele não me deixou. Sabes que mais, acho que vou aceitar que tudo isto acabou e seguir em frente.

-Se tens a certeza disso. Só quero que sejas feliz, ruiva.

-E é por isso que eu te adoro.

E novamente silêncio. Draco quase subiu as paredes de vontade de interromper o casal mas era demasiado orgulhoso para isso.

Ouviu-os descendo as escadas, esperou alguns segundos, respirando fundo. Quando julgou ser seguro sair, ele desceu as escadas e conseguiu sair da casa sem ninguém o ver. Ainda ouviu Ginny dizendo:

-Mãe, viste se o Draco foi embora?

Mas o louro nem esperou pela resposta e materializou-se na biblioteca da sua mansão.

-Que cara! – a voz de Pandora acordou-o dos seus pensamentos. Nem a tinha visto lá, sentada no grande cadeirão de couro negro, fumando uma cigarrilha.

-Não te vi aí.

-Eu reparei. Estavas distante. Algum problema?

-Nenhum. – ele disse friamente.

-É ela, não é? – Desde a noite do casamento de Harry que ela não havia tocado no assunto mas vira o quão perturbado o Sr. Malfoy ficara e como a ferida abrira cada vez mais nos dias seguintes. Observara-o em silêncio e também observara a ruivinha que tanto mexia com aquele homem que se queria ser feito de gelo mas que derretia perante o olhar doce e terno de Ginevra Weasley. Como Pandora a odiava!

-Quem?

-Draco, não finjas ser ingénuo.

Suspirou. Não conseguia mentir mais, nem a Pandora nem a si mesmo. Precisava de Ginny e de Adam ao seu lado.

-É.

-Mas ela não te quer.

-Não sei.

-Vocês magoaram-se demasiado. As vossas feridas são demasiado profundas para conseguirem conviver com elas sem as abrirem ainda mais. Quanto mais próximos estão, mais sofrerão. Não achas que está na altura de deixares tudo isto para trás, começares uma vida diferente, virar esta página da tua vida?

Talvez a morena tivesse razão, afinal não era isso que Ginny planeava fazer? Sentia-se como se tivesse regressado ao início e estivesse a perder a mulher que amava novamente.

-Não posso! – ele respondeu, surpreendendo-se a si mesmo e a Pandora.

-Porque não?

-Porque ela é a mãe do meu filho!

Pandora respirou fundo e levantou-se, apagando a cigarrilha. Estava na hora de dizer a Draco.

-Talvez ela não seja a única.

Draco olhou para ela sem perceber.

-O que queres dizer?

-Será que preciso mesmo dizer?

-Mas como?

-Querido, acho que já és suficientemente adulto para saber como se faz um bebé e nós até temos praticado muito.

O louro ficou perplexo. Aquela notícia caiu na sua vida como um piano cai na sua cabeça. Um filho? De Pandora?

Uma coisa era ser pai de Adam. Outra completamente diferente era ser pai de uma criança cuja mãe não amava nem sequer se importava.

Fixou os olhos de Pandora, procurando qualquer sinal de que aquilo era mentira mas não conseguiu ver nada através dos olhos impassíveis da morena.

-Tens a certeza?

-De quê? De que estou grávida ou de que o filho é teu?

-De ambos.

-De que é teu… disso não há dúvida. Mas a gravidez ainda não é certa.

Draco relaxou um pouco mas não o suficiente. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer. Uma desgraça nunca vem só. Primeiro Ginny e agora Pandora.

Ginny jantava em silêncio, embora o barulho dentro da cozinha dos Weasleys fosse ensurdecedor. Onde fora Draco? Porque não esperara por ela? E o que queria ele dizer-lhe?

E o que devia ela fazer? Aceitar de uma vez por todas que o destino não a queria junto com Draco ou continuar a lutar e a sofrer?

-Ginny, estás bem? – o seu pai perguntou. A ruiva trocou olhares cúmplices com Oliver.

-Eu acho que vou voltar para a Escócia…

-Mas… - Molly começou a dizer.

-Molly, querida. Se a Ginny acha que deve voltar terá as suas razões.

E o silêncio caiu. Mas Ginny não sabia se queria mesmo ir embora. Havia aquela maldita esperança dentro de si que a fazia acreditar que aquela história não tinha acabado.

Na mansão Malfoy, o louro também estava imerso no silêncio e na escuridão. A sua vida estava virada do avesso. Pandora estava grávida, a mulher que amava ia fugir e… só naquele momento ele reflectiu. Ela ia levar Adam para longe dele.

Levantou-se de imediato. Não iria permitir. Se ela queria voltar com Oliver tudo bem, mas não levaria o seu filho. Jamais aguentaria a distância entre ele e a criança que aprendera a amar. Amanhã iria falar com Ginny. Não havia outra maneira.

N/A: _Capítulo imperfeito. Tive um surto de falta de inspiração e foi isto que saiu. Desculpem se não está grande coisa mas foi o que eu consegui. Mil perdões a quem não gostar. E tenho a certeza que muitas vão ter vontade de me matar, ou pelo menos matar a Pandora. Mulherzinha irritante ela, não? Mas eu acho-a tão interessante, sem ela, a fic já teria acabado, né? Bem, a fic está próxima do fim mas já estou trabalhando noutra. "O Refúgio dos Segredos". Estou até pensando mostrar um trecho do prólogo como Teaser no próximo capítulo, de qualquer maneira, um pequeno resumo pode ser encontrado no meu Profile. _

_Respondendo ás reviews:_

_Lyra Stevens - Mil perdões… mas se eu não fizesse isso perdia a piada. E se não gostou do capítulo anterior, vai ter vontade de me matar neste. Beijo e obrigada pela review!_

_Gla Evans-Dumbledore – Sua review me fez ver que a Ginny tinha que ir dizer ao Draco o que sentia, embora isso não tenha acontecido, pelo menos ela tentou. Quanto á Pandora, se já a odiavas agora deves ter vontade de lhe lançar um Avada Kedavra, não? Espero que mesmo assim gostes do capítulo. Beijo e obrigada pela review!_

_Thaty – É mesmo. Beijo e obrigada pela review!_

_Miaka – Mas mesmo a determinação vacila quando tudo parece contra eles. Beijo e obrigada pela review!_

_Lud – Ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas a fic está na recta final por isso não deve demorar muito. Desculpa o susto, foi uma pequena brincadeira. Beijo e obrigada pela review!_

_Rafinha M. Potter - Corando Ainda bem gosta do que eu escrevo. É e tem aqui mais uma ida e vinda… A Pandora é cada vez mais detestável porque eu gosto de ter uma personagem ruim nas fics. Gosto de escrever sobre elas, dá uma apimentada na fic. Quanto a action , não foi neste capítulo, mas prometo que no próximo tem. Beijo e obrigada pela review!_

_Anaisa – Capítulo novo chegou. Espero que gostes dele, eu estou muito incerta quanto a ele mas fico rezando para que gostem. Beijo e obrigada pela review!_

_Aninhoca – Não vai demorar muito, espero eu. Quanto ao sétimo livro, só não gostei do epílogo, não dá muitas possibilidades para fics D/G mas acho que Jo nos deixou um mar de novos shippers e fics, envolvendo homens da família Malfoy e mulheres Weasleys. Beijo e obrigada pela review!_

_LolitaMalfoy – E a continuação chegou. Espero que goste deste, se não gostar prometo compensar no próximo. Beijo e obrigada pela review!_

_EuDy – Tenho a certeza que a Pandora deve ter alcançado o primeiro lugar no Ranking de personagens mais odiados das minhas fics. Capítulo um pouco desanimador mas prometo compensar no próximo. Beijo e obrigada pela review! _

_Ginny Danae Malfoy – Realmente era um pouco previsível, eu nunca ia deixar as coisas serem tão fáceis e acabei de complicar ainda mais. E dormir com Pandora não foi a melhor escolha, agora Draco tem que arcar com as consequências. Beijo e obrigada pela review!_

**_Beijos e NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR REVIEW! (_**_Nem que seja para dizer que odiaram o capítulo_


	17. Discussões

**Capítulo Dezassete**

Draco acordou na manhã seguinte com o corpo todo dorido. Só naquele momento percebeu que adormecera no sofá. Quando tentou se levantar, sofreu uma tontura. Tinha bebido demasiado na noite anterior. A sua cabeça latejava.

Mas nada era comparado á dor que sentiu com as memórias do dia anterior. A notícia da gravidez de Pandora tinha o atingido como um raio. Com a surpresa não conseguira pensar. Ele tinha usado feitiços contraceptivos, como podia ela estar grávida? Mas tinha usado sempre? Não! Ele concluiu.

E Ginny? Ela ia embora. Lembrou-se que tinha que falar com ela, não a podia deixar levar o seu filho para longe.

Sem ligar á dor de cabeça nem às tonturas, Draco agarrou na sua varinha e saiu do seu escritório. Já ia abrindo a porta da rua quando Pandora o interceptou.

-Onde vais tão cedo? – Ela inquiriu, sentada num cadeirão do Hall de entrada.

-Não tens nada com isso! – Ele disse friamente. Não conseguia esconder o rancor por ela ter engravidado. Ele não a amava e queria que o seu único filho fosse com Ginny, era o seu elo de ligação com a ruiva, era algo exclusivo entre ele e a ruiva. Agora Pandora estava grávida e parecia que o sonho se tinha quebrado.

-Tens a certeza? Espero que não te tenhas esquecido que sou tua sócia. Além disso o Sr. Lung disse que precisava falar contigo novamente. Algo sobre contas com erros.

Draco passou as mãos pela cara num gesto de impotência. Precisava falar com Ginny mas também não podia fazer o Sr. Lung esperar. Era um sócio demasiado importante.

"Mas afinal o que é mais importante para ti, Malfoy? Os teus negócios ou o teu filho?" a sua consciência gritou-lhe e ele não pensou duas vezes.

-Eu juro que não demoro, Pandora. Tenta segurar o Sr. Lung mais algum tempo que eu já volto.

-Eu não vou segurar ninguém para te dar tempo para correres atrás de uma vagabundazinha. – Pandora disse friamente. Estava furiosa pela audácia de Draco mas falava calmamente. Nunca devia perder a postura.

Draco virou-se para ela, os seus olhos capazes de matar.

-Lembra-te que esse negócio também te interessa, Sra. Jocaste. Se perde3rmos o sócio também vais sofrer consequências, por isso trata de segurá-lo enquanto eu vou tratar de assuntos importantes e apesar de seres minha sócia, não esqueças que eu detenho a maioria absoluta das acções por isso para todos os efeitos, sou eu que mando. Agora, com licença! – Ele disse sempre no mesmo tom calmo mas autoritário e saiu.

Pandora sentiu-se capaz de perder a cabeça e quebrar tudo á sua volta. Em vez disso respirou fundo. Não podia ficar assim por causa de um homem, mesmo que esse homem fosse Draco Malfoy.

O louro chegou á rua e materializou-se imediatamente n'A Toca. Bateu na porta urgentemente várias vezes.

A porta abriu-se de rompante e Molly Weasley apareceu com uma expressão assustada.

-Draco?! O que se passa?

-A Ginny… preciso falar com ela.

-A Ginny saiu ainda há pouco. Mas não disse onde ia. Provavelmente foi falar com o Oliver, mas é alguma coisa grave?

-Obrigada, Sra. Weasley. – Draco disse e desmaterializou-se novamente. Viu-se em frente de um hotel. Sabia que Oliver estava ali hospedado. Agradeceu silenciosamente aos jornalistas intrometidos que não deram descanso ao famoso keeper.

Foi até a recepção e perguntou se o Sr. Wood estava. A recepcionista olhou para ele desconfiada e disse que não lhe podia revelar essa informação. Draco estava perdendo a paciência.

-Sabe quem eu sou? – Draco perguntou numa voz calma mas forte. – Eu sou dono de dois quintos da cadeia de hotéis que este hotel está inserido. Quando eu lhe faço uma pergunta, espero que me responda. Caso sobre dúvidas, o meu nome é Draco Malfoy e eu exijo saber se o Sr. Wood se encontra no quarto.

A rapariga corou e começou logo a verificar os papéis embaraçada.

-Ele saiu há pouco. Tenho aqui a chave do quarto. – Ela murmurou receosa não fosse o homem que estava á sua frente despedi-la.

-Ele foi sozinho?

-Não me lembro… – a mulher disse num fio de voz cada vez mais amedrontado.

Draco respirou fundo. Será que Ginny tinha fugido novamente? Será que Wood antecipara a sua volta?

-Ele não deu saída do hotel pois não?

-Não Senhor. A saída do Sr. Wood está prevista para amanhã, antes do meio-dia.

Amanhã? Então Draco não podia perder tempo.

-Tem a certeza que não se lembra se ele ia sozinho?

A mulher fixou os olhos num ponto vago da recepção, claramente perdida nos seus pensamentos.

-Julgo que estava sozinho. – Ela acabou dizendo.

-Obrigado. – Draco disse e voltou a se desmaterializar deixando a rapariga com o coração acelerado com medo de levar uma bronca do seu patrão logo no seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Draco acabara se materializando em frente da casa do Potter mas só agora se lembrava que o moreno estava em lua-de-mel. Mas então onde estava Ginny? De repente, um pensamento assombrou-o: será que ela tinha ido até à mansão?

Sem perder mais tempo, materializou-se de volta na sua própria mansão. Desta vez o seu corpo protestou demasiado. Já não bastava o corpo dorido, a cabeça latejando, agora o cansaço tomava conta dele. Entrou em casa, batendo a porta.

-Mestre, Mestre! – Merbie, o elfo doméstico correu para perto do seu senhor.

-Acalma-te, criatura. – Draco resmungou, sentindo a voz aguda do elfo martelar-lhe o cérebro.

-Desculpar, mestre, mas Merbie ter que avisar senhor. Srta. Wezzy estar no salão. Ela e a outra estarem discutindo. Merbie tentar dizer para parar mas elas não ouvir.

Correu para o salão e encontrou Ginny e Pandora estendidas no chão. A ruiva sentada por cima de Pandora dando-lhe bofetadas e a outra tentado inutilmente desenvencilhar-se da mulher que a agredia.

O louro agarrou Ginny pela cintura e afastou-a da morena que se levantou logo e correu para o outro lado da sala como um rato assustado.

-Afasta essa doida de mim, Draco! – Pandora disse numa voz estridente e assustada. Perdera a pose toda. Tinha o lábio sangrando e um olho negro, além de vários arranhões nos braços, a maquilhagem borrada e o cabelo todo despenteado.

-Larga-me, Draco! Eu vou rebentar a cara imaculada daquela lambisgóia! – Ginny tentava se libertar dos braços do homem a qualquer custo, esperneando e se sacudindo.

-Fazem o favor de se acalmar? – Draco disse, apertando Ginny mais fortemente contra si. Acabou levando um pontapé na perna já dorida da noite mal dormida mas suprimiu um gemido de dor.

-Só me acalmo quando acabar com a raça daquela sem vergonha! – Ginny gritou. Fazia muito tempo que Draco não via a ruiva reagir daquela maneira, na verdade desde Hogwarts que não a via assim. O que teria feito Pandora para acordar aquela fera adormecida.

A ruiva agarrou a sua varinha e apontou-a para a morena. Parecia que só naquele momento se lembrava que era bruxa e podia fazer magia.

-Furnunculus!

A morena deu um grito assustado e desviou-se mesmo a tempo do feitiço. Draco agarrou a varinha da mulher enraivecida e tirou-lhe da mão, o que só serviu para a enfurecer mais.

-Não a largues, Draco! – Pandora implorou, dando dois passos atrás.

-Mas o que se passa convosco? Comportem-se as duas como adultas que são! – Draco ordenou firmemente. Isso pareceu acalmar um pouco a fúria Weasley mas a ruiva ainda lançava olhares mortíferos á outra.

-Foi ela que começou! – Pandora disse, apontando para a mulher que ainda era mantida presa pelos fortes braços dele.

-Oh, muito maduro da sua parte, Pandora! – Ginny disse com sarcasmo. – Mas parece-me que te esqueceste do que disseste…

-Eu estava simplesmente conversando! – Pandora disse, adoptando uma postura altiva.

-Me chamando de gananciosa e de aproveitadora? Me acusando de querer o dinheiro do **teu noivo **– Ginny carregou nessas palavras, dizendo-as como se as quisesse cuspir. – Dizendo que estava apenas fazendo joguinho e sugerindo que o filho nem era de Draco? Eu não sou como tu, sua…

-Olha lá a linguagem, gentinha da ralé! – Pandora cortou.

Ginny perdeu o controlo novamente e tentou se libertar de Draco mas este não deixou.

-Tu não sabes com quem te meteste! – Ginny gritou mais furiosa do que nunca. O corpo debilitado de Draco viu-se com dificuldades em agarrar a fera, mas conseguiu.

-Nem te atrevas a largá-la, Draco Malfoy! Lembra-te que eu sou a mãe do teu futuro filho! – Pandora avisou visivelmente apavorada.

Nesse momento Ginny parou de se mexer. E fixou a morena, não acreditando no que ela tinha dito. Pandora sorriu triunfantemente vendo a surpresa e incredulidade na face da sua adversária.

-Isso mesmo lindinha. Eu estou grávida do Draco. Ele já não precisa do teu filho para nada, terá outro e desta vez não será nenhum bastardo nojento. – Pandora disse, agora ganhando coragem ao ver a ruiva fraquejar com aquelas palavras.

-Pandora, cala-te! – Draco ordenou. Não queria que Ginny soubesse daquilo daquela maneira.

-LARGA-ME! – Ginny disse quase gritando mas com um tom assustadoramente frio e calmo.

Draco percebeu que ela estava magoada e soltou-a.

-Ginny, eu…

-Não quero saber, Malfoy! Nem me interessa. Tens a tua vida, eu nem devia ter vindo aqui, só achei que quisesses saber que talvez volte para a Escócia e ia te propor uma maneira para veres o teu filho, mas já tens um para substitui-lo. – A ruiva disse num tom cortante e saiu do salão.

Draco lançou um olhar furioso à morena que ria satisfeita e depois foi atrás de Ginny.

-Gin, espera!

Ela virou-se furiosa, levantou o dedo indicador perigosamente e disse:

-Não me chames Gin, não te aproximes de mim e esquece-me de uma vez.

-Não sejas assim… – ele disse sentindo-se um pouco intimidado. – Eu ia te dizer… fui até á Toca…

-Já disse que não quero saber. Fica lá com a tua sociazinha, com o teu filho e a tua familiazinha perfeita. Há muito tempo que percebi que tu e eu era um grande erro. Tive tantas constatações disso ao longo dos anos mas fui sempre burra. Pois agora acabou.

-Porque cometi o erro de a engravidar? Foi um deslize. Também deves ter os teus com a Olívia! – Draco disse sentindo-se enfurecer também. Afinal tinha sido ela a primeira a arranjar outro.

-Não! Porque ela insultou o nosso filho e insultou-me a mim e a única coisa que fizeste foi ficar calado, me agarrando!

-Queria que fizesse o quê?

-Que defendesses o teu filho!

-Ela também tem um filho meu! – Mal disse essas palavras viu que cometeu um erro.

-Pois então esquece que tens outro e deixa-nos em paz. Vivi dois anos sem ti, consigo perfeitamente viver o resto da minha vida da mesma maneira. – As lágrimas começaram a correr pela face sardenta da mulher. Eram lágrimas de raiva, de dor, de desilusão, de saudade…

Ginny virou-se e encaminhou-se para a porta. Draco correu até ela e agarrou-a pelo braço, virando-a para si. Ginny tentou não o deixar mas foi em vão.

-A minha vida saiu do controlo. Tudo correu errado e não posso dizer que não tenho culpa, mas deixa-me concertar tudo!

-Como vais concertar o facto de teres um filho dela? Como vais concertar o facto de também teres um filho comigo? Não podes ficar com as duas, sabias? Além disso, tiveste tempo para concertar as coisas e em vez disso, fugiste para o Japão e arranjaste uma amante vagabunda. Tiveste outra chance há dois dias e a única coisa que fizeste foi mandar-me embora. Tiveste uma terceira oportunidade ontem e acabaste desaparecendo sem dizer nada. Acabou, Draco, aceita isso!

-Não acabou, não. Tu ontem vieste me dizer o que há muito eu quero ouvir: que ainda me amas…

-Não AMO! – Ela disse firmemente mas chorando cada vez mais.

Draco ia refutar mas em vez disso beijou-a, surpreendendo-a.

Não sabia o que fizesse. Ginny não esperava que ele a beijasse. Por mais que o seu orgulho e o seu coração ferido lhe ordenassem que ela se afastasse, não conseguia fazer o seu corpo reagir de acordo com os seus pensamentos. Em vez disso abraçou-o e aprofundou o beijo. Ficaram se beijando durante segundos. A mente da ruiva acabou se esvaziando.

Até que ouviram palmas. Afastaram-se imediatamente.

-Que cena linda! – Pandora disse amargamente atrás de Draco, já recomposta, penteada e com a maquilhagem corrigida. – Não parem por minha causa, sempre achei histórias com um final triste muito interessantes!

Ginny lançou um olhar assassino à morena e depois um magoado mas furioso a Draco e correu pela porta fora. O louro ainda foi atrás mas quando chegou á rua já Ginny tinha desaparecido.

A ruiva sentia as lágrimas caírem desesperadamente pela sua face. Tinha já a blusa molhada mas não conseguia parar. Mas porque estava chorando quando já havia decidido que ele e ela nunca ia dar certo? Porque se magoara quando sabia que Draco tinha uma relação com Pandora?

"Sua estúpida, julgaste que ias ter exclusividade? Que Draco ia ter um filho contigo e depois ia fazer voto de castidade ou fazer algum feitiço de infertilidade?" ela pensou ironicamente. Era isso que magoava. Saber que ela já não era única na vida dele, ela já não era especial. A única coisa que ela lhe tinha dado de especial, Pandora ia fazer o mesmo. Teve vontade de matar aquela vadia. E ela atrevera-se a insinuar que Ginny só tivera Adam para roubar o dinheiro de Draco! Dissimulada, ela sim era uma aproveitadora que só pensava no dinheiro. Mas isso era problema do Draco.

Atirou as suas roupas para dentro do baú desordenadamente. Molly bateu na porta perguntando se estava tudo bem.

-Está tudo óptimo! – Ginny disse bruscamente. Molly não insistiu mais percebendo que a sua filha não estava em si.

"Foi a última vez que fui burra e ingénua! Nunca mais, Draco Malfoy! Jamais deixarei que me magoes desta maneira e Adam vai crescer sem ti, Oliver é um pai perfeito e tu és um cretino!" ela pensava.

Depois de arrumar as suas coisas e as de Adam, enviou uma coruja a Oliver dizendo que partiria amanhã com ele para a Escócia. Desceu as escadas já mais calma, agradeceu a Molly por ter cuidado de Adam e decidiu dedicar-se o resto do dia ao único homem que realmente amava e sabia que a amava de volta naquele momento. Ficou brincando e mimando seu filho, pois tinha a sensação que com aqueles problemas e confusões não lhe dera a atenção suficiente nos últimos dias.

Quando deu por si, o sol já se punha atrás dos montes. Ginny sentou-se debaixo da árvore do jardim, em cima da relva, com Adam dormindo nos seus braços. Admirava o belo anjo que era o seu filho, iluminado pelos suaves raios do sol de fim de tarde.

-Nada nos vai separar e vamos ser muito felizes, mesmo sem ele! – Ela murmurou, acariciando os cabelos louros do bebé.

Da porta d'A Toca, um homem com iguais cabelos louros os observava. Mas perdeu a coragem de voltar a falar com ela e quebrar aquele momento perfeito. Virou as costas e dirigia-se para a porta de saída.

-Onde pensas que vais? – O tom autoritário de Molly Weasley perguntou.

**N/A:** _Actualização rápida e sem tempo para responder às reviews, peço imenso perdão, mas fico esperando mais reviews. Juro que respondo. Beijo!_

_E __**DEIXEM REVIEW**__, TÁ?_


	18. Amo Te

Capítulo Dezoito

-Onde pensas que vais? – O tom autoritário de Molly Weasley perguntou. Draco virou-se para ela um pouco intimidado. – Por acaso não estavas pensando ir embora sem falar com ela, pois não?

-Sra. Weasley, nós só conseguimos discutir. Já não vale a pena! – Ele murmurou um pouco envergonhado.

-Ouve muito bem o que te vou dizer, meu jovem! – A mulher ruiva apontou o dedo indicador ao louro exactamente como Ginny havia feito essa manhã. – Eu vi a minha filha sair do país mais triste do que nunca, criar um filho durante um ano praticamente sozinha, esconder isso de toda a gente e depois arranjar coragem para voltar, ouvi-a chorar sozinha no quarto, vi a confusão que se tornou a vida dela mas mantive-me quieta porque sei o quanto ela detesta que me meta na sua vida e tem um feitio quando se chateia que só Merlin aguenta…

Draco não pôde deixar de pensar: "Saiu á mãe!"

-Mas chega! Estou farta de vos ver cometer asneiras atrás de asneiras! Será que não aprenderam nada nestes dois anos? Será que não viram que fugir não resolve? Que discutir também não? Que lutar contra os factos também não vai ajudar? E não vêem que têm um filho em que pensar? Pois bem, tu vais imediatamente falar com ela, não discutir, não ofender, simplesmente falar porque eu não te deixo saíres daqui sem vocês terem isto resolvido. Se depois de uma conversa calma ainda acharem que devem seguir as vossas vidas separados, tudo bem, mas eu não vou ficar aqui sentada mais tempo vendo a minha querida filha de rastos e o meu neto sendo o mais afectado com isto tudo, entendido?

-Sim senhora! – Draco disse, sentindo-se um rato em frente a um tigre. Realmente Ginny tinha herdado o feitio de Molly: muito carinhosas e simpáticas na maioria das vezes mas se mexiam com os seus filhos viravam autênticos leões.

Sem conseguir olhar para a avó do seu filho nos olhos, Draco baixou a cabeça e caminhou de volta em direcção ao jardim.

Os últimos raios iluminaram a face da ruiva. Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo. Estava na hora de voltar para dentro de casa, deitar Adam, ajudar a sua mãe a cozinhar e aproveitar o último jantar n'A Toca.

Levantou-se e caminhou distraída até á porta. Colidiu com alguém.

-O que fazes aqui? – A ruiva colocou-se logo na defensiva. O homem suspirou. – Vieste discutir mais?

-Não quero discutir. Quero falar contigo. – Draco disse não escondendo o seu abatimento.

-Não temos mais nada para falar, Draco. – Ela disse duramente tentando passar por ele. Draco impediu-a.

-Temos ainda tanto para falar… e não digas que não porque sabes que tenho razão.

Ginny respirou fundo outra vez, desta vez para não explodir. Ainda sentia a fúria de antes ameaçando sair de novo.

-Deixa só ir deitar o meu filho.

-Nosso filho… – ele corrigiu. Ela bufou e passou por ele.

Mal entrou na casa, a sua mãe correu até ela e tirou a criança do seu colo.

-Eu deito-o. Vai conversar com ele porque precisam.

Ginny não gostou daquilo, tinha arranjado desculpa para se afastar de Draco e a sua mãe deitara tudo por água abaixo.

Voltou para o jardim, onde Draco estava, encostado á arvora, de olhos fechados, a face direccionada para o céu. Não conseguiu deixar de o ficar admirando durante um pouco. O coração encolheu, a pele arrepiou-se e a sua respiração alterou-se. Sabia que por mais distante que tivesse de Draco Malfoy, ele estaria sempre com ela, cravado no seu coração. Porque tinha tudo que ser tão complicado?

Draco abriu os olhos, apanhando-a em flagrante. A ruiva corou ligeiramente mas logo ergueu a sua postura fria.

-O que queres falar?

-Primeiro, não sejas assim, por favor. – Draco pediu, mas pediu com toda a sinceridade, não escondendo nada. Nos seus olhos, Ginny via que ele estava triste, a postura dele já não era altiva mas sim um pouco abatida. A ruiva sentiu seu coração apertar-se ainda mais. Nunca tinha visto aquele homem daquela maneira, tão perturbado, tão triste e tão transparente, abrindo a sua alma para ela sem sequer dizer nada. – Segundo quero te pedir desculpa.

Ele afastou-se da árvore e aproximou-se, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela estremeceu mas não se moveu. Ele continuou.

-Quero que me perdoes por não ter defendido o nosso filho, por não te ter defendido. Quero também pedir desculpa por palavras cruéis que disse e por ás vezes ser frio, mas estava magoado. Mais comigo mesmo do que contigo. Quero também que me desculpes por ter tentado te fazer ciúmes com Pandora e por ter acabado por meter os pés pelas mãos. Juro-te que a última coisa que queria era que ela engravidasse. Perdoa-me por ter fugido quando devia ter ficado, perdoa por ter ficado quando deveria ter ido atrás de ti. Sinto-me a pessoa mais estúpida no mundo por nunca ter lutado por ti mas eu preciso de ti e quero ficar contigo. Eu amo-te!

Ginny não sabia o que dizer. Ficou olhando para ele, perdida naqueles olhos cinzentos que agora estavam cheios de promessas.

-Diz alguma coisa, por favor. – Ele disse, aproximando-se dela, acariciando a bela e pálida face da mulher que amava.

-Eu… Nós… – Respirou fundo. – É complica…

Draco agarrou-a e beijou-a apaixonadamente. A ruiva rodeou o pescoço dele e retribuiu. Não conseguia resistir àquele homem mesmo que quisesse, mas naquele momento não queria. Durou apenas alguns minutos e ele afastou-se.

-Ginny, não podemos simplesmente virar as costas porque as coisas são complicadas. Não podemos desperdiçar uma hipótese de ser feliz porque uma vez as coisas correram mal. Pensando bem nas coisas, até acho estúpido nos amarmos e não estarmos juntos. Não é como se já não existisse nada, como se o amor tivesse acabado, e já foi provado que por mais que nos separemos, por mais que lutemos contra o sentimento, não vamos conseguir apagá-lo. Sabes quantas pessoas desejavam ter o que temos? Amar e ser amados? E nós aqui querendo fugir do que jamais vamos esquecer? Eu amo-te Ginny e vou lutar por nós. Eu já desisti uma vez e odiei cada momento. Não vou desistir novamente!

-Eu também te amo, mas… – Ginny começou a dizer incerta. Mas pela primeira vez não se importou. Ele tinha razão. Eles amavam-se, porquê lutar contra o óbvio?

Ginny sorriu e beijou-o novamente. Dentro de casa, Molly olhava para o jardim sorrindo. Mas sabia que embora finalmente aceitassem que eram feitos um para o outro, havia muito para lutar.

Ficaram sentados os dois, no jardim várias horas, aproveitando o momento juntos. Draco só conseguia pensar como era bom tê-la nos seus braços. Sentia uma paz interior que nunca havia experimentado antes, sentia-se seguro ali.

-O que estás pensando? – Ela perguntou. Ele sorriu. A voz dela aquecia-o.

-Como fomos burros!

Ginny começou a rir com o comentário dele.

-E agora?

-Agora o quê? – Ele perguntou afastando-se um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos.

-Pandora? Oliver? O teu filho…

-Temos mesmo que pensar nisso? – Implorou ele.

-Não podemos fugir dos problemas. Acho que já percebeste isso!

-Deixa-me pelo menos aproveitar esta noite. Pensamos nisso amanhã. Merecemos!

-Draco… – ela ia insistir mas ele silenciou-a com os seus lábios. Depois levantou-se e puxou-a para cima também, abraçando-a.

-Vamos! – Ele disse, levando-a para fora dos jardins da Toca.

-Onde? – Ela disse dando gargalhadas.

Ele não disse nada, simplesmente continuou correndo de mãos dadas com ela, sorrindo como um adolescente apaixonado. Parou, abraçou-a e desmaterializaram-se.

-Onde estamos? - Ela perguntou logo que abriu os olhos. Encontrava-se num quarto amplo, levemente iluminado pelo luar que entrava por uma grande janela com uma linda vista para o mar. O som das ondas enchia o pequeno espaço.

-É a antiga casa de férias dos Malfoy. Nunca mais cá vim, lembrei-me dela há pouco tempo. Sempre gostei dela e quero passar esta noite contigo, aqui, enquanto não sou obrigado a enfrentar os problemas. Quero uma noite contigo e apenas contigo. Sem pensar em mais nada.

Ginny sorriu e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Sabia que o dia seguinte seria difícil mas ela tinha o direito e uma noite de amor. Ela merecia esquecer tudo por apenas uma noite e viver o grande amor da sua vida.

**N/A:** _Capítulo pequeno, eu sei e para dizer a verdade nem sei como o consegui escrever. É que é difícil transmitir felicidade e romantismo nas personagens quando a vida romântica da autora está um desastre mas não vou estar a vos chatear com pormenores do drama que virou minha vida. Hehe. Fiz um enorme esforço para conseguir terminar o capítulo, pois faltava motivação e inspiração. Foi o melhor que consegui. Como podem ver, a fic está na recta final. Já tenho o primeiro capítulo de "O Refúgio dos Segredos" pronto. Passem pelo meu profile e dêem uma olhada no Teaser. _

_Peço também mil desculpas por não responder ás reviews mas li-as todas. Um beijo para todos e_


	19. Pedidos de Casamento

Ginny acordou no dia seguinte com o amanhecer. Os primeiros raios de sol iluminavam suavemente o quarto através da grande vidraça que dava para o mar. Olhou para o lado e sorriu. Draco dormia profundamente, com um braço debaixo dela e com a mão no seu ombro, abraçando-a. Ela sorriu. Podia ficar assim o resto da sua vida que não se importaria.

Draco mexeu-se e abriu os olhos. Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele. Levantou-se e beijou-a suavemente. Ginny julgou que não poderia ser mais feliz ou explodiria.

-Amo-te! – ele sussurrou na orelha dela entre beijos no pescoço.

-Também te amo, Sr. Malfoy! – ela disse rindo.

-Quero que sejas a Sra. Malfoy logo que o divórcio com a Hermione esteja completo.

Ginny olhou fixamente para ele.

-Draco… eu…

-Tu aceitas como é óbvio. – Ele disse com um sorriso arrogante.

-E…

-Não penses nisso ainda. Eu resolvo tudo, juro! – disse beijando-a novamente. Não lhe dando espaço para refutar. Após um longo e apaixonado beijo, levantou-se sem nada dizer, agarrou na varinha e murmurou algo. Nesse instante apareceram vários tabuleiros repletos das mais variadas iguarias. Tomaram o pequeno-almoço na cama. Foi uma manhã perfeita.

Mas com a aproximação da hora de almoço, a realidade começou a voltar. Tinham que voltar e enfrentar os problemas.

A hora da despedida chegou para Ginny como um vento gelado que consegue penetrar a sua pele e arrefece seu coração.

-Promete-me que nada nos vai separar. Estou farta de sofrer! – ela desabafou.

Draco não disse nada durante alguns momentos.

-Prometo.

E sem mais dizer ele desmaterializou-se.

Ela suspirou. Fechou os olhos e desmaterializou-se também.

Draco entrou em casa tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível.

-Tentei contactar-te a noite inteira! Por onde andaste? – a voz estridente de Pandora fê-lo parar a meio das escadas.

-Não te interessa. – ele respondeu secamente.

-Aí é que te enganas. O Sr. Lung está no salão há duas horas e não sai enquanto não falar contigo. Eu andei a tentar te avisar desde ontem mas estavas incontactável. – Pandora disse friamente subindo as escadas até estar em frente dele. – Não me faças perder este negócio, Malfoy.

Os olhos da mulher estavam tão gelados que ela parecia não ter coração algum. O louro nada disse, virou-lhe as costas e desceu as escadas em direcção ao salão.

-Peço imensa desculpa Sr. Lung… - Draco começou a dizer, ao entrar.

-Desculpas não se pedem, evitam-se, Sr. Malfoy. Espero que o que o tenha importunado seja deveras importante porque está prestes a fazê-lo perder o negócio da sua vida. – o japonês interrompeu ironicamente.

-Oh, acredite que é, Sr. Lung. – Draco disse com a mesma aspereza.

O homem fingiu não ouvir o louro e continuou.

-É que anda desaparecendo dinheiro nas transacções… - o homem acendeu um cachimbo.

-O que quer insinuar com isso?

-Que se não sou eu a retirar dinheiro, nem os meus empregados, ou é o Sr. ou um dos seus!

-Ora, vá lá Sr. Lung, não pode mesmo acreditar que o Sr. Malfoy seria capaz de roubar…

-Se eu fosse tu Pandora, tratava de me defender, porque tu és tão suspeita quanto ele.

-Eu garanto-lhe que não estou a roubar o seu dinheiro e tenho plena confiança nos meus empregados. – Draco sibilou, tentando manter a calma.

-Vamos lá, cavalheiros, hajam maneiras… - Pandora disse sentando-se.

-Eu estaria bem mais nervoso se estivesse no teu lugar, Pandora. O teu pai pode ter sido um grande amigo meu mas conheço-te bem e sei que és igual á serpente venenosa da tua mãe e não julgues que não sei sobre o teu problemazinho…

-Quem é o Sr. para me julgar?! – Pandora interrompeu claramente afectada pelas palavras do japonês.

-Vou ficar de olhos abertos, Malfoy. Tem cuidado comigo! – o japonês disse lançando um olhar cruel ao louro antes de se desmaterializar.

-Que homem insuportável. – a mulher resmundou.

Draco não disse nada mas gravou tudo na sua mente. Precisava, no entanto, de tomar um banho e voltar para o trabalho. O que se tornou difícil, nem mesmo o banho apagara o cheiro de Ginny da sua pele e foi impossível ele se concentrar. Precisava vê-la, beijá-la, ter a certeza que a noite passada tinha sido real. Mal conseguia acreditar que finalmente tinham feito as pazes.

Mas com o passar das horas, a alegria foi se dissipando e os problemas começaram a ocupar a sua mente. Como ia resolver o facto de outra mulher estar esperando um bebé dele. Se é que existia mesmo bebé. Nesse momento lembrou-se das palavras de Lung. Qual seria o "problemazinho" de Pandora? Seria a gravidez ou outra coisa qualquer?

Draco levantou-se. Tinha que confirmar aquela história. Na verdade sabia muito pouco sobre a vida pessoal de Pandora. Sabia que era herdeira de uma grande fortuna e que realmente era uma serpente traiçoeira nos negócios, no entanto também ele o era, por isso entendiam-se tão bem como sócios.

Materializou-se numa loja poeirenta e escura, cheia de artefactos negros. Era maior do que se lembrava, o que era estranho. Deveriam ter fechado aquela loja depois da guerra, mas mesmo assim ela conseguira se expandir. Havia sempre pessoas interessadas em magia negra. Fazia muito tempo que não punha ali os pés. A loja estava vazia naquele momento. Afinal, só um louco se atreveria a roubar uma loja daquelas. No entanto o que o trazia ali não era vontade de comprar nada, mas sim necessidade de informações. Tocou na pequena campainha que havia no balcão.

-Já vou! – uma voz grossa chegou até Draco através de uma pequena porta atrás do balcão. Poucos segundos depois um homem já velho, com uma cara um pouco sinistra e mal humorada. Mal viu quem se encontrava na sua loja e a sua expressão mudou. Um sorriso escarninho surgiu nos seus lábios. - Vejam só se não é Draco Malfoy... que ventos o trazem por tão nobre homem tão má afamada casa?

-Deixa-te de piadas, Borgin! Sabes que consigo fechar esta espelunca num piscar de olhos.

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios do homem mais velho.

-O que me podes dizer sobre Pandora Spiderwick?

-Julgo que deve conhecê-la bem melhor que eu Sr. Malfoy…

-Há segredos que as pessoas não revelam aos sócios. Fala de uma vez Borgin.

-Informações custam caro nos dias de hoje…

-Os Malfoy nunca te deixaram mal pois não?

-Pouco sei sobre a Srta. Spiderwick. Filha de Hipocrates Spiderwick, que construiu fortuna no negócio das poções, um grande alquimista por sinal. A sua mãe, Ariadne, era uma oportunista que se aproveitou das fraquezas de um homem para casar com ele. Pandora foi a sua única filha, fruto de muitos anos de poções para conseguir engravidar e prender Spiderwick. Ao que parece Ariadne era infértil e morreu quando Pandora nasceu. Spiderwick morreu há 5 anos e a sua herdeira tomou conta dos seus negócios, mas parece-me que eles vão muito mal. A Srta. Spiderwick é muito inteligente mas tem mãos largas.

-Mais nada?

-Que me lembre, assim de momento…não!

Draco atirou um saco de galeões de ouro para cima da bancada e virou as costas.

-Espere! – Borgin disse quando Draco estava já perto da porta. – Talvez eu saiba algo que lhe interessará muito, mas informação desta é mais caro.

Draco retirou outro saco de moedas e atirou-o ao velho homem que sorriu maliciosamente.

-Oh! Isto vai interessar-lhe e muito!

--Nessa noite--

Draco estava sentado no seu escritório na mansão. Não sabia se deveria falar com Ginny sobre o seu plano. Não é que não confiasse nela mas quando ela perdia a cabeça não havia quem controlasse a língua.

Tomou mais um gole do firewhisky. Não. Iria ter que esconder o plano de Ginny, no entanto tinha que pedir-lhe que confiasse nele. Era um plano arriscado mas era a melhor maneira de apanhar Pandora.

--Alguns minutos depois--

-Que diabo! Estás a me dizer que vais pedir aquela mulher asquerosa em casamento quando ainda esta manhã pediste-me a mim e eu tenho que aceitar isso de bom grado? – Ginny tinha a face vermelha de raiva, tentava manter a voz baixa para não chamar á atenção dos restantes habitantes d'A Toca mas estava difícil. – Caso não saibas, Malfoy, a poligamia ainda não é legal em Londres!

-Calma, Gin! Confia em mim…

-Confiar em ti? Estás maluco? Tu estás a me dizer que te vais casar com aquela…

-Ginny! Confia em mim, por favor. Eu tenho um plano, mas não to posso contar. Por favor, acalma-te, relaxa e deixa-me tratar disto.

Ginny respirou fundo três vezes antes de abrir a boca para falar:

-Eu espero que seja mesmo um óptimo plano porque senão, Draco, juro-te que te faço reviver o passado com um Bat-Bogey.

Sentou-se na cama rendida.

-Espero bem que saibas o que estás a fazer. Eu já tive que aguentar ver-te com outra mulher uma vez, não me faças reviver tudo de novo, não julgo que eu consiga aguentar passar por tudo novamente.

-Não vais ter que passar, juro. Eu amo-te e a última coisa que quero é fazer-te sofrer! Mas preciso fazer isto.

Ginny suspirou e abraçou-o.

-Vou ter que vê-la agarrar-se a ti como uma sanguessuga?

-É por pouco tempo…

-Como queres que eu aguente? Saber que estás com ela, agarrado a ela, beijando-a, que estás a fazer am…

-Não faço amor com ninguém senão contigo. Eu amo-te Ginny.

-Mas vais estar é com ela e não comigo. Imagina que eu estava nos braços de outro homem mesmo sabendo que te amava a ti!

O louro sentiu logo um nó no estômago. Nem queria pensar em tal coisa.

-Gin…

-É horrível não é? Então como me podes pedir que eu passe por isso?

Ele não sabia como responder aquilo. Podia prometer-lhe que não tocaria em Pandora mas para o seu plano resultar ele tinha que fingir que realmente queria casar com Pandora.

-Desculpa, mas…

-E eu terei que ser a amante, não é?

Ginny estava a tornar aquilo pior do que ele imaginava. Naquele momento talvez fosse melhor que ela lhe tivesse a atirar maldições e a soltar impropérios do que a fazê-lo sentir-se tão culpado.

-Não precisas… se preferires afastamo-nos… - Draco disse. Não era de maneira nenhuma aquilo que queria. Estar mais tempo afastado dela mas não podia pedir-lhe que passasse por aquilo. Que porcaria de confusões ele se metia!

-E achas mesmo que eu aguentaria mais tempo longe de ti? Depois deste tempo todo sem te ter?

Draco sorriu e beijou-a suavemente. A ruiva sentiu-se arrepiar. Não podia ficar sem aquela sensação, mesmo que isso implicasse ir contra os seus princípios e mais uma vez ser a outra.

A ruiva só esperava não se magoar novamente com aquela história toda.

**N/A:** _Quero pedir mil perdoes a todos mas desde que entrei na faculdade parece k minha vida é só mesmo estudar. No entanto consegui arranjar um tempinho para acabar este capítulo e já começar no próximo. Vou tentar manter actualizações frequentes. Beijos a todos e mais uma vez desculpem._


	20. Cruel Realidade

**Capítulo Vinte**

Mais uma vez ele estava sentado no seu grande cadeirão, no seu enorme escritório na sua mansão, com um copo de firewhisky na mão, quando Pandora entrou.

-Queres falar comigo? – Ela disse aproximando-se dele. Draco posou o copo e levantou-se, não tirando os olhos dela.

-Quero. Estive a pensar nesta situação toda e tenho uma proposta a te fazer. Mas antes temos que esclarecer alguns pontos. – Ele fez uma pausa e Pandora assentiu com a cabeça. – Primeiro, eu não estou apaixonado por ti, és uma mulher linda e interessante que me proporciona óptimo sexo, mas nada mais. Segundo, o filho que tens é mais um filho, não vai tirar o lugar de Adam na minha vida. Terceiro, não quero conflitos com a Ginny, para dizer a verdade nem quero que menciones o nome dela. Estamos entendidos?

Mais uma vez Pandora assentiu mas nada disse, esperou que ele continuasse.

-Visto que somos sócios, que nos damos bem e que vais ter um filho meu, decidi tornar a nossa relação mais oficial. Pondo isto por palavras mais simples, estou a te propor que cases comigo!

As sobrancelhas de Pandora ergueram-se em surpresa.

-E posso eu perguntar que milagre aconteceu para me propores isso?

-É um bom negócio, juntar o teu património ao meu… - Pandora estremeceu um pouco e Draco teve que conter o seu sorriso escarninho. – E porque é o mais correcto a fazer. Não quero mais um bastardo. Que me dizes?

-Parece-me uma boa proposta. Apesar de ainda não estares oficialmente solteiro, eu sei esperar. – A morena sorriu sedutoramente. -Aceito! No entanto também eu tenho os meus pontos a esclarecer. Um ponto apenas, quero dizer. Admito que tenhas as tuas amantes, sei que não és um homem de uma mulher só, não admitirei no entanto qualquer relação que tenhas com aquela doninha ruiva…

-Nem eu quero. Já disse que ela é assunto encerrado para mim. É mãe do meu filho, nada mais que isso.

-Gostas dela, não o negues! Só espero que cumpras a tua parte do acordo. De resto estamos entendidos

-Óptimo! É tudo… - ele disse e virou as costas para sair deixando Pandora estupefacta. No entanto antes de fechar a porta disse-lhe – Amanhã tens consulta no Medibruxo, só para ver se está tudo bem com o bebé! Dorme bem!

Queria ter podido ficar ali a ver a reacção da mulher mas conteve-se e foi se deitar. Enquanto despia o fato negro, lembrava-se da noite anterior. As carícias, os beijos, a sensação da pele dela, a sensação de que podia literalmente caminhar sobre as nuvens só por poder estar com a mulher que ama. Agora que finalmente tinham feito as pazes, Draco não conseguia se imaginar sem ela.

Tinha acabado de desapertar o botão das calças negras, quando sentiu umas mãos o rodearem. Virou-se um pouco chateado á espera de ver Pandora mas os seus olhos encontraram a doçura do chocolate nos olhos que brilhavam no escuro e sorriu.

-O que fazes aqui? – Ele murmurou.

-Não aguentei as saudades…- a ruiva murmurou mordiscando o pescoço do louro. Este fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando controlar a sensação maravilhosa que os lábios dela contra a pele dele estavam a despertar.



-Sabes que a Pandora está cá… ela pode entrar a qualquer momen… - Ginny mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e Draco perdeu a voz.

-É isso que torna tudo ainda mais divertido. – A ruiva respondeu empurrando as calças abertas de Draco para o chão. O louro deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Pensei que detestavas esta coisa de ser minha amante… - ele murmurou divertido, fixando os olhos prateados nos dela.

-Porque pensei que ia ser como quando estavas com a Hermione mas… - Ginny interrompeu o seu discurso para mordiscar a orelha do louro. - … a Pandora merece. Depois do que ouvi daquela mulher até é excitante andar a traí-la pelas costas.

A ruiva olhou para o homem á sua frente com um sorriso semelhante ao dele.

-Oh! Parece que a nobre e leal Gryffindor tem um pouco de Slytherin dentro dela. – Ele provocou.

-Todos temos um lado negro. – Ela disse encolhendo os ombros.

-Eu acho que gosto desse teu lado negro. – Ele murmurou perto do ouvido dela enquanto agarrava a blusa riscada dela e abria-a bruscamente, rebentando todos os botões. De seguida, num gesto quase selvagem rasgou-lhe a saia preta. Ginny sorriu. Nunca imaginou que se pudesse sentir tão excitada por saber que estava a ajudar Draco a trair Pandora. Era uma sensação tão intensa que até assustava um pouco e ela perguntou-se se não estaria a ir contra todos os seus princípios. Este pensamento foi apagado quando ela sentiu as mãos hábeis de Draco desapertarem o soutien e acariciarem os seus seios. Ginny lançou a cabeça para trás e gemeu suavemente. Draco aproveitou que ela lhe dava completo acesso ao seu pescoço para beijá-lo enquanto a encaminhava para a cama.

A ruiva sentiu-se cair nos lençóis sedosos negros e lançou a Draco um olhar carregado de desejo. Ele manteve-se em frente dela, olhando-a como um felino mas completamente calmo e esboçando aquele sorriso que a deixava louca. O louro livrou-se do resto da sua roupa e dirigiu-se para as cuecas da ruiva, tirando-as delicadamente e acariciando as pernas da mulher enquanto o fazia. Depois tirou os sapatos da ruiva e beijou-lhe a perna. Deixando um rasto de uma sensação formigante enquanto subia as pernas de Ginny com beijos, a ruiva tentava se controlar. Quando atingiu a anca, Draco parou e levantou a cabeça. Os olhos dos dois amantes colaram-se.

Draco moveu-se para cima e beijou-a intensamente. Depois beijou o queixo perfeito da ruiva. Seguiu-se o pescoço e o doce ângulo entre o pescoço e o ombro. Desceu um pouco até o ponto onde as duas clavículas se encontram com o esterno. E seguindo o mesmo rumo atingiu o mamilo, que circundou deliciosamente com a língua.

Ginny teve que agarrar na almofada e tapar a cara para não gemer.

O louro continuou o seu tormento descendo pelo abdómen liso, demorando-se um pouco no umbigo e continuou a descer até atingir o ponto que fez Ginny morder o lábio com tanta força que fez sangue. Mas ela nem se importou. Estava demasiado inebriada pela luxúria.

Draco sorriu entre as suas carícias. Tinha-a no ponto que queria.

-Quero fazer-te gritar! – Ele sussurrou.

-Mas… Pandora… Ouvir… - a ruiva tentava articular as palavras mas parecia que o seu cérebro já não controlava o seu corpo.

-É isso que torna tudo ainda mais divertido. – O louro disse num movimento brusco mas sensual, beijou-a com força e penetrou-a. A ruiva tinha a certeza que se os seus lábios não 

tivessem colados aos do louro, ela teria gemido tão alto que todas as criaturas vivas e não vivas daquela mansão teriam conseguido ouvi-la.

Momentos depois, Draco e Ginny estavam deitados entre os lençóis negros, cobertos de suor, aninhados um no outro.

-Eu amo-te. – Draco murmurou, acariciando os cabelos ruivos que caiam sobre o seu peito.

-Eu sei… - ela disse suspirando.

-Só quero que nunca te esqueças disso. As coisas não serão sempre assim tão simples enquanto esta farsa se mantiver…

A ruiva olhou para ele.

-O que queres dizer com isso?

-Que até parece fácil seres minha amante quando ainda não tiveste que ser confrontada comigo e a Pandora juntos. Só quero que saibas que tudo o que fizer e disser fará parte do jogo, é uma farsa.

-Eu sei, Draco

-Sabes? – Ele perguntou. A ruiva afastou-se um pouco dele para se colocar ao nível dele, olhando-o nos olhos. – É que não deixo de pensar que isto, esta farsa, esta situação não é algo que estejas habituada. Tu tens princípios, tens morais, tens muitos escrúpulos e embora me tivesses surpreendido muito com o que acabaste de fazer, eu sei que ainda não sabes o que te espera…

-Eu não sou uma criança, Draco. Sei o que tudo isto implica.

-Eu sei que sabes o que isto implica. Já pensaste nisso mas e sentir. Apesar de dizeres que Pandora não é a Hermione tu sabes perfeitamente que as coisas não serão bem assim.

-Eu não estou a perceber. Parece que estás a tentar me afastar, me fazer desistir disto…não percebo!

-Não é nada disso, pelo contrário. Só quero te prevenir. É que estes jogos, estes teatros não fazem parte da tua vida, não sabes o que é… és demasiado… Gryffindor. És nobre e leal e honesta… eu não sou assim tão… nobre quanto isso. Não me custa fingir, não me custa mentir para alcançar um objectivo… fui ensinado assim "os fins justificam os meios" mas tu não. Tu jogas limpo e só não quero que esqueças que eu sei ser muito bom actor quando quero. Que vou ter que te dizer coisas bem más e vai parecer que eu realmente as quero dizer mas será mentira. Eu…

Mas as palavras de Draco foram interrompidas por passos no corredor. Olharam-se por meio segundo antes de Ginny saltar da cama agarrar na varinha, conjurar as suas roupas e entrar no roupeiro.

-Draco?! – A voz de Pandora surgiu do corredor depois de bater na porta levemente. Ginny viu pela porta entreaberta Draco vestir os boxers pretos rapidamente e ir abrir a porta.

-O que queres? - Ele disse bocejando.

-Estavas a falar com alguém? – A morena disse olhando o quarto atentamente.

-Não! Estava a dormir. – Ele resmungou.

-Mas eu ouvi a tua voz… - Pandora disse desconfiada.

-Não és tu que dizes que falo quando durmo? – Ele disse com sarcasmo.

Pandora pareceu aceitar a resposta mas entrou, passando pelo louro e sentando-se na cama.

-Queres alguma coisa ou foi o simples prazer de me tirar do meu magnifico sono?



-Por acaso quero. – Ela disse sorrindo sedutoramente. – Quero-te!

Ginny teve que pressionar os lábios fortemente para controlar a ponta de ciúmes que sentiu quando a "outra" puxou Draco pelos boxers negros para perto de si e se levantou.

Draco suspirou mas não disse nada. Pandora tomou o silêncio dele como consentimento para avançar e beijou-o. E Draco correspondeu e colocou as mãos na cintura da elegante mulher.

A ruiva que assistia a tudo do roupeiro teve que fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Mas quando viu o homem que amava começar a acariciar Pandora como momentos antes tinha a acariciado a ela, as palavras do louro penetraram na sua mente como facas. Ele tinha razão. Ela não sabia se aguentaria assistir aquilo. Lentamente deu um passo atrás no roupeiro, afastando-se da porta. Não queria ver aquilo, não conseguia. Quando ouviu as palavras que Draco murmurava entre gemidos a Pandora, sentiu o seu coração encolher-se até ao tamanho de uma ervilha e parecia que o ar tornara-se gelado e rarefeito. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face de Ginny enquanto encostada á parte de trás do roupeiro ouvia o homem que amava na cama com outra. E todas as palavras que ele dizia, e todos os gemidos que libertava… como é que ele conseguia fingir tudo aquilo…não podia ser só fingimento… mas ele dissera. Ela tinha que acreditar nele, ele avisara-a. Mas naquele momento era tão difícil. Haviam coisas que ele não podia fingir, certo? Seria aquilo só fingimento? Como é que ele era capaz de ir para a cama com Pandora quando momentos antes tinha estado com ela? A sua mente andava á roda e Ginny tentava a todo o custo não soluçar. Parte dela dizia que tinha que acreditar nele, que ele momentos antes lhe dissera que era tudo parte do teatro mas outra parte dela não conseguia acreditar, não queria acreditar nem conseguia aceitar.

Muitos minutos torturante depois, quando só o silêncio envolvia aquele quarto, Ginny atreveu-se a espreitar pela brecha da porta. Draco dormia profundamente com Pandora agarrada a ele como Ginny gostava de se agarrar. Novamente Ginny sentiu aquela dor agonizante no peito. Lentamente abriu a porta do roupeiro, passou pela cama, evitando olhar para o casal e conseguiu chegar ao corredor. Reparou a sua saia e a sua blusa com a varinha e vestiu-se rapidamente. Quando começou a caminhar para o fim do corredor, sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe o braço e assustou-se.

-Calma. – Ouviu Draco dizer atrás dela. Ela respirou ligeiramente aliviada mas não conseguiu se virar para olhar para ele. As lágrimas caíram com mais força dos seus olhos.

Ao notar que ela não se virava, o louro decidiu ser ele a colocar-se á frente dela. Quando encontrou os olhos dela, viu o que temia. Nos olhos dela estava a dúvida e a mágoa, o sentimento de traição.

-Era disto que eu tinha medo. Foi por isto que te tentei avisar, só não pensei que tivesses que enfrentar a situação tão rápido nem tão cruelmente…

-Tu tinhas razão, não sei se consigo aguentar esta situação. Desculpa! – Ela disse afastando-se dele, caminhando rapidamente pelo corredor.

Draco não a seguiu, apenas murmurou, suficientemente alto para ela ouvir:

-Amo-te!

**N/A: **_**Mil perdões pela demora. Andei estes meses completamente perdida entre livros. Mas consegui actualizar mais cedo do que julgava porque os exames ainda não terminaram. Bem, espero que gostem. Beijooos. E vou tentar ( e saliento: TENTAR) actualizar mais rápido desta vez. Enjoy!!  
**_


	21. Adeus ou até um dia

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

Ginny deixou-se ficar na cama a manhã inteira. Não tinha vontade de se levantar e enfrentar a realidade. Era como se debaixo dos cobertores estivesse protegida do mundo. Molly já havia passado pelo quarto várias vezes e tentara fazer com que a ruiva levantasse o rabo da cama, mas nada feito.

Sabia que tinha um filho para cuidar e que tinha que se levantar mas também sabia que a sua mãe cuidaria muito bem de Adam. As memórias da noite anterior invadiam a sua cabeça como gumes afiados que a faziam sangrar. Ele podia ter dito que não a Pandora, não podia? Ter se recusado? Ele sabia que ela estava lá, devia ter dito que não queria nada com Pandora!

Virou-se na cama e mergulhou a cara na almofada. As lágrimas começavam a cair e ela queria evitá-las a todo o custo. Não queria ser uma Maria chorona.

-Sabes que não te vale de nada passares o dia na cama? - a voz forte que veio da porta fê-la petrificar. Afastou a boca da almofada para poder falar.

-O que fazes aqui? A tua nova noiva pode desconfiar! – ela disse com acidez. – Na verdade é melhor voltares para a mansão e fazeres sexo desenfreadamente com ela.

-Para com isso! – a voz dele era dura mas não demonstrava qualquer ponta de aborrecimento. – Não te fica bem!

-Oh mas tu fazeres sexo com Pandora á minha frente fica bem?! - ela disse finalmente saindo de debaixo dos cobertores e lançando um olhar fulminante a Draco.

-Eu avisei-t…

-Podias ter consideração por mim e teres dito que não! Sabias que eu estava lá, a ver tudo. Não fazes ideia de como doeu pois não? Devias ter dito não! – as lágrimas escorreram pela face sardenta da ruiva.

-Claro porque eu sempre fui um homem que renuncia a sexo com uma mulher bonita! A Pandora conhece-me melhor do que julgas, se eu dissesse que não ela ia desconfiar de alguma coisa…

-Podias ter dito que estavas cansado! Podias ter dito que naquela noite não, podias ter dito que a odiavas, Diabo! Devias ter pensado em mim, devias ter respeito. Que merda Draco, sabes como me senti ver-te a… fazer tudo o que minutos antes me tinhas feito a mim? Preferia que me lançassem uma Maldição Cruciatus, doía menos!

-Claro e a Pandora cairia de certeza! – ele disse revirando os olhos. – Eu tenho que fingir que nada mudou. Se eu…

Draco afastou-se da parede onde estava encostado e passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

-Ela sabe o que sinto por ti. Se eu dou sequer um sinal de que algo mudou ela vai juntar as peças.

-Eu não sei se aguento… Eu morri ontem! Nunca senti tanta dor, tanto nojo, senti raiva de ti… como foste capaz? Quero dizer, minutos antes estavas comigo…

-Por mais que te explique não vais perceber porque tu não és assim. Sei que o que fiz para ti é incompreensível, para mim… não digo que não custou mas é algo que fiz toda a minha vida: fingir, manipular…

-Desculpa mas eu não sou capaz de fazer esta farsa. Tu tens razão, eu não percebo! Julguei que o meu amor por ti aguentaria tudo mas… é melhor afastarmo-nos enquanto não fazes lá o que queres com este teatro todo porque eu não consigo ficar a assistir a tudo isto calada. Não faz parte da minha natureza engolir sapos. E sinceramente custa-me saber que tu, 

mesmo sabendo que me estás a magoar cruelmente, és capaz de continuar com este teatro todo como se nada fosse. Eu fico com medo de não saber o que é fingimento e o que é verdade.

-Eu já te tinha dito. Foste tu que quiseste.

-Eu sei!- ela disse impacientemente. – Eu sei que me avisaste mas julguei que era diferente. Tens razão, eu tenho escrúpulos a mais, tenho moral, sou demasiado Gryffindórica!

-E o que queres fazer?

-Prefiro nem olhar para ti do que ver-te com ela. eu já passei por isto uma vez, não preciso passar por isto de novo. Eu não mereço.

-Então ficamos assim. Não nos vemos, não falamos, não…

-Não! – ela disse sentindo o seu coração reduzir-se a cinzas. Porque é que a sua vida tinha que ser aquele drama todo? Parecia uma daquelas novelas que vinha no Semanário das Bruxas. Parecia que sempre que tinha a certeza que ia ficar junto de Draco, aparecia alguma coisa ou alguém que estragava tudo.

-Muito bem! Então até um d… Adeus! – ele disse e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si e murmurando. – Amo-te ruiva!

Apesar de ser apenas um sussurro, Ginny conseguiu ouvir as últimas palavras do louro e foi como se lhe tivessem roubado o ar. Aquelas palavras feriam-na tanto como lhe davam esperanças. Seria muito pedir segurança, equilíbrio? Era assim tão difícil ela conseguir estabilidade no seu coração? Voltou a se atirar para a cama e fechou os olhos tentando a todo o custo não chorar. E se o plano maluco de Draco não desse resultado? E se ele casasse mesmo com Pandora? E se naquela história toda quem estava a ser enganada era ela? E se ela estivesse destinada a ser sempre a "outra" de Draco? A sua cabeça parecia andar á roda.

Draco entrou no seu quarto sentindo-se um trapo. Ele, no lugar de Ginny, tinha assassinado Pandora na noite anterior. Sabia o quanto ela estava a sofrer e não se conseguia imaginar a passar pelo mesmo. Não a culpava por querer distância dele. Naquele momento ele olhou-se ao espelho e não se viu. Viu sim Lucius Malfoy que brincava com as pessoas, manipulava-as fossem elas pessoas que ele amava ou odiava. Não importava desde que ele atingisse os seus objectivos. Será que ele estava a ficar um homem como o seu pai? É verdade que herdara muita coisa de Lucius e sempre fora educado pelo lema "os fins justificam os meios" mas naquele momento sentiu-se desprezível. No entanto, dentro de si sabia que para apanhar alguém como Pandora, tinha que recorrer a um jogo que ele conhecia e esquecer as regras.

Olhou para o relógio negro sobre a sua escrivaninha. Eram horas de começar o verdadeiro jogo. Colocando a máscara de indiferença que desde pequeno o haviam ensinado a usar, desceu até á sala de chá onde sabia que Pandora estaria. E não se enganou.

-Vamos ao Medibruxo? – ele perguntou, esperando que ela tentasse dissuadi-lo. No entanto tal não aconteceu. A morena ergueu-se e sorriu, passando por ele e encaminhando-se para a lareira.

-Vamos pela Floo certo?

Draco apenas assentiu e foi atrás dela. Não estava a gostar daquilo. A morena não deveria estar tão calma.

Algumas horas depois

Alguma coisa estava errada. O Medibruxo confirmara a gravidez de Pandora, confirmara a data de concepção. Mas Draco não conseguia acreditar. Pandora não podia ter 

filhos, era infértil, ou pelo menos Borgin havia o dito. Então como…? Pandora sabia do plano dele, bem, não exactamente mas desconfiava de alguma coisa e ela era esperta. Draco só não sabia o que exactamente ela tinha feito mas conseguira dar a volta àquilo. Sabia que a sua sócia era inteligente, só não estava á espera que fosse tanto. As coisas estavam a correr pior do que esperava. Primeiro Ginny e agora a primeira parte do seu plano corria mal.

Levantou-se da sua cadeira, posou o seu copo de firewhisky sobre a escrivaninha e dirigiu-se á janela.

Pandora de alguma forma conseguira descobrir que Medibruxo ele tinha marcado consulta e tinha provavelmente conseguido falsear os exames ou subornar o homem. Não culpava McLaggen, o homem já na sua juventude era fácil de seduzir e Pandora sabia como fazê-lo fosse com o seu corpo ou com palavras e promessas gananciosas, a mulher sabia como dar a volta a muitas pessoas. Cormac McLaggen devia ter sido fácil se é que tinha sido esse o método da morena. Ele tinha escolhido um ex-Gryffindor exactamente porque julgou que Pandora não fosse desconfiar mas aquele jogo pelos vistos estava a ser jogado a dois.

Suspirou. Tinha que haver maneira de apanhar a sua noivinha.

Tinha que executar a segunda parte do seu plano mais rápido do que inicialmente julgara. Dirigiu-se á lareira e contactou os seus administradores e contabilistas através da floo. Chamou também o seu advogado. Precisava fazer um levantamento do seu património. Quanto era seu, quanto tinha sido herdado, quanto era partilhado com outros sócios e mais, quanto partilhava com Pandora. Precisava de todos os pormenores dos negócios. Ele tinha uma ideia geral da situação, sempre tentara manter-se a par de tudo mas haviam pequenos detalhes que lhe passavam ao lado.

_Dois meses depois_

Draco sorriu e orgulhou-se da sua própria inteligência. Estava encostado á parede do grande salão de baile. Tinha concordado com Pandora quando esta dissera que queria fazer um baile de noivado.

Os convidados começavam a encher o salão mas Draco tinha os olhos colados na porta. Esperava a entrada de três pessoas e começava a sentir-se ligeiramente ansioso, apesar de não o demonstrar. Cumprimentava todos os que por ele passavam mas sempre atento á porta.

A primeira pessoa que esperava acabava de entrar. McLaggen acompanhado por nem mais nem menos que Hermione Granger. Draco piscou o olho á sua ex-mulher e esta sorriu discretamente.

Atrás deles vinha Mr. Lung. O segundo convidado essencial naquela festa. O homem mais velho dirigiu-se a Draco e cumprimentou-o friamente. O louro sabia que o japonês ainda o julgava responsável pelo dinheiro que estava a faltar. Em breve, mudaria de ideias.

E agora o seu coração batia mais depressa. Já estavam quase todos ali menos ela. Não sabia se Ginny viria, tinha a convidado. Ela precisava estar ali. Precisava vê-la, nem que fosse ao longe. Aqueles dois meses tinham sido um tormento. Nem quando ia visitar Adam se conseguira ver a ruiva. E ninguém parecia querer dizer-lhe como ela estava. Ele precisava saber dela, poder pelo menos ter algum contacto com ela por mais indirecto e impessoal que fosse. A única pessoa que o lembrava que Ginny ainda o amava era Adam. Agarrara-se ao filho de tal maneira, e não era só por Ginny. Quando estava com Adam, mais nada importava. Bastava um olhar do bebé e Draco derretia-se, voltava a ser criança, a ser inocente.



-Draco, querido. Já chegaram todos. Vamos começar o jantar para depois abrir o baile? – a noiva de Draco disse naquela voz arrastada e irritante.

-Só mais uns segundos! – ele disse sem sequer olhar para ela. Pandora lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e dirigiu-se a um casal convidado.

Nesse momento um grupo de cabeças ruivas acabava de chegar. Draco reconheceu Ron Weasley, Bill e Fleur Weasley, Molly e Artur e… lá estava ela. Tinha cara de poucos amigos, como se a tivessem obrigado a vir. Acreditava que tinha sido mesmo isso que tinha acontecido e Draco não a censurava. Para ela, aquele jantar significava a vitória de Pandora. Se pelo menos ele pudesse dizer-lhe a verdade.

Os empregados começaram a conduzir os convidados para os seus lugares e o louro foi obrigado a dar atenção a Pandora mas durante toda a refeição o seu olhar caia sobre Ginny. Numa dessas vezes os seus olhares cruzaram-se. Draco esboçou um sorriso discreto mas os olhos da ruiva mantiveram-se gelados. Ele sentiu um aperto no coração, a sua vontade foi acabar com aquela fachada naquele momento mesmo e abraçar Ginny, tirar aquela sombra triste do olhar dela, apagar aquela frieza que ela mostrava. Sentiu Pandora segurar-lhe a mão e teve vontade de afastá-la, em vez disso olhou para a sua futura ex-noiva e sorriu. Tinha que manter a farsa até ao momento certo.

A ruiva passou o jantar calada. Sentia os olhos de Draco nela e sentia-se ainda pior. Não queria ter vindo àquele jantar, ver o homem que amava com Pandora. Já tinha vivido aquilo uma vez, não precisava daquela dor de novo. Nas últimas semanas tinha procurado se distanciar de Draco e dedicara todo o seu tempo a Adam mas agora, tudo voltava, mais forte que nunca. Sentia vontade de chorar mas não se ia permitir. O seu olhar cruzou o de Draco e viu-o sorrir-lhe. Como podia ele sorrir-lhe sabendo que ela o amava e ele estava a anunciar o casamento com outra mulher. O seu coração enrijeceu e lançou-lhe um olhar gelado. Viu Pandora segurar a mão e Draco abrir-lhe um sorriso enorme. A ruiva queria se convencer que era fachada mas já fazia tanto tempo, ele já tinha tempo de ter resolvido aquilo. Ela devia ter ficado em casa como planeara inicialmente mas Hermione tinha-a convencido a vir e Ron não a deixava em paz.

Depois do jantar, Draco olhou para Hermione, para Harry e para o Sr. Lung. Cada um deles assentiu com a cabeça e Draco sorriu. Chegara a hora de derrubar o mundo de cristal de Pandora Spiderwick.


	22. A Caixa de Pandora

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**

Draco ergueu-se. Como a mesa dos noivos estava num nível acima, aos poucos todas as cabeças acabaram por se virar na direcção do louro. Este sorriu.

-Antes demais, quero agradecer a todos por terem comparecido a esta festa. Como o Profeta Diário fez questão de anunciar logo todos vós provavelmente já sabem, esta é a minha festa de noivado. Por isso, quero apresentar-vos oficialmente a minha noiva: Pandora Spiderwick! – Pandora levantou-se e abriu um sorriso pomposo. Draco por sua vez esboçou um sorriso falso enquanto ela enfiava o seu braço debaixo do dele em gancho. – A maioria de vocês aqui presentes conhece-me desde criança. Alguns por conhecerem bem a minha família, outros porque andaram em Hogwarts junto comigo… algumas dezenas de vocês naquela altura gostaria de me apanhar num beco escuro sem varinha e me amaldiçoar daqui até á China. Tenho certeza que alguns ainda o gostariam de fazer.

Os convidados riram com a brincadeira de Draco. Sim, ele estava alegre, bem diferente do que costumava ser e isso dava-lhe ainda mais confiança. Tinha que criar um clima de boa disposição e segurança para então deixar cair a guilhotina. Este pensamento fez surgir um sorriso malicioso nos lábios dele.

- O que quero dizer é que de uma maneira ou de outra, todos aqui conhecem-me, deve até haver quem saiba mais da minha vida do que eu… - novamente risadas. Notou que apenas Ginny Weasley ostentava a expressão mais fria que ele já vira um Gryffindor usar. – Mas a minha noiva é, para vocês, uma desconhecida. Não a quero deixar em desvantagem comigo. Tão bela e inteligente mulher merece uma apresentação digna á sociedade feiticeira inglesa.

Sentiu Pandora apertar um pouco mais o braço dele. O castelo de gelo começava a derreter e em pouco tempo estaria desfeito e Pandora na lama.

-Pandora é filha de um dos maiores Alquimistas do último século. Grandes descobertas fez Hipocrates Spiderwick. Quem não conhece a poção de reabastecimento-sanguíneo, ou a essência de Dittania. Menos conhecida é Ariadne, sua mãe. Ariadne era uma mulher extremamente bela, a filha herdou a beleza da mãe e a inteligência do pai. Infelizmente não foi a única coisa que herdou da sua progenitora.

Sentiu Pandora virar a sua cara para ele e tinha a certeza que o sorriso começava a desaparecer da face da morena mas Draco manteve o olhar fixo na multidão.

-Ariadne era infértil. Se não fosse as várias poções de Hipócrates, Pandora não teria nascido. Foram necessários anos de pesquisa e tratamento para que a Sra. Spiderwick pudesse gerar uma criança.

-Draco… - Pandora murmurou entre dentes apertando o braço do noivo. - …o que pensas que estás a fazer?!

O louro fingiu que não a ouvira. Olhou para McLaggen.

-Infelizmente a minha futura mulher herdou essa característica da mãe. – Pandora afastou-se dele e Draco tinha a certeza que tinha cara de quem levara uma bofetada. O medibruxo também parecia assustado. – Não é verdade Dr. McLaggen?

-É sim, Sr. Malfoy! – O antigo Gryffindor respondeu sem hesitar. Depois apercebeu-se do que tinha dito e cobriu a boca com a mão como se pudesse assim retirar o que tinha dito.

Draco voltou-se finalmente para Pandora e sorriu triunfantemente.

-Sabes que o teu medibruxo sempre teve uma paixoneta pela minha ex-mulher? – Draco perguntou desdenhosamente. – Foi fácil ela o convencer a vir á festa. Não é verdade que Pandora falou consigo antes da consulta, Dr?



-Sim, ela contactou-me pela Floo na noite anterior – confessou pela segunda vez o medibruxo.

Ao lado Pandora não sabia quem tentaria calar, se Draco ou McLaggen.

-E posso saber o que queria a minha noiva?

-A Srta. Spiderwick disse que precisava que eu falsificasse o teste de gravidez e prometeu-me uma absurda quantidade de dinheiro…

-E o senhor fê-lo?

-Sim! Não era a primeira vez. Ficaria surpreendido com a quantidade de mulheres que me pede o mesmo. E não é fácil, consegui descobrir uma maneira de falsificar o teste sem que ninguém soubesse que era falso, nem mesmo consultando outro medibruxo.

-Muito obrigado, McLaggen! E claro, obrigado Hermione pela fantástica poção Verisaterum que preparaste para o nosso medibruxo corrupto!

Hermione sorriu e ergueu o copo. Draco retribuiu o gesto. Pandora olhava para Hermione e Para Draco incrédula. McLaggen parecia prestes a rebentar.

-Mas as qualidades da minha noiva não ficam por aqui…

-Draco pára! – A voz de Pandora tremia. – Por favor… eu… vamos falar a sós… eu posso explicar.

-Recentemente decidi investigar o património desta bela mulher, tão bela quanto rica…. Ou não. Não é verdade que estás completamente falida, querida? Não é verdade que a tua mania de grandeza e os teus negócios corruptos levaram-te tudo o que o teu pai te tinha deixado? Não é verdade que fugiste do Japão porque tinhas a cabeça a prémio para várias pessoas?

Pandora estava pálida, como se todo o sangue do seu corpo tivesse se esvaído.

-O mais recente estratagema de Pandora foi roubar não só a mim como ao Sr. Lung bem debaixo dos nossos narizes mas felizmente foi apanhada com a mão na "massa" ainda ontem. Tenho provas também de que ela traficava objectos negros e até muggles para ganhar dinheiro. Harry Potter, o nosso grande auror fez a investigação. – Draco sorriu para o moreno de cicatriz na cabeça. - Acabamos de abrir a tua caixa, Pandora. Por isso minha querida noiva, apresento-te teus novos companheiros… - as portas abriram-se e dois membros do Departamento de Cumprimento da Lei entraram. Pandora foi agarrada e prenderam-lhe as mãos atrás das costas com um feitiço.

-Draco! – Ela gritou. – Isto não fica assim Draco! Não sabes com quem te meteste! Tudo o que fiz foi por ti, por nós! Como pudeste fazer isto? Não sabes o que te espera!!

-Tu é que não fazes ideia de quem eu sou minha querida e não me parece que estejas em posição de fazer ameaças.

Pandora debateu-se enquanto era levada pelo salão. Antes de sair, lançou um olhar gelado a Ginny.

A ruiva por sua vez ouvia tudo perplexa. Queria que Pandora sofresse ma suma humilhação pública daquelas era um golpe demasiado duro até para ela. Não que ela não merecesse. Sem conseguir aguentar a tensão que se tinha gerado no salão, Ginny levantou-se e foi até ao jardim. A sua cabeça estava a rodar com os acontecimentos mais recentes. E agora? Será que Draco voltaria para ela? Tinham estado distantes durante tanto tempo.

Sentou-se á beira da fonte que havia no meio do jardim e fechou os olhos. Agora que estava tudo resolvido ela sentia medo. E se Draco já não a quisesse? E se ele a quisesse e não resultasse? E se…



Ouviu passos atrás de si. Não precisou abrir os olhos para saber quem era. O cheiro dele invadiu-a enchendo-a de esperança e receio ao mesmo tempo.

-Ginny! – Draco disse sentando-se ao lado e pegando na mão dela. A ruiva abriu os olhos para encontrar os cinzentos de Draco fixos nela a brilharem com o reflexo da lua.

Ele sorriu-lhe e seguiu-se um longo silêncio.

-Desculpa… - ele murmurou acariciando-lhe a face com o polegar. – Desculpa por teres esperado tanto. Desculpa por tudo o que te fiz sofrer. Sei que quem sofreu mais com tudo isto foste tu. Só queria poder voltar atrás e sofrer tudo por ti. Não há nada neste mundo que eu queira mais do que tu. Cada dia destes dois meses foram uma tortura sem saber de ti…

-Draco, eu…

-Shh! – Ele disse colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela e sorrindo. – Deixa-me acabar. Não são muitas as vezes que meu lado emocional se manifesta. Tu, Ginny, és a cara que eu não esqueço, o cheiro que fica na minha pele e que eu não quero tirar. Tu és aquela brisa de Outono que me provoca um arrepio agradável, és também os raios de sol suaves mas quentes do inicio da Primavera. És o floco de neve frágil de Inverno e também és as noites estreladas de Verão. Tu és a razão porque eu sobrevivi, o porquê de eu viver e a razão para que o faço. És tu quem eu quero ao meu lado através dos anos. Quero poder partilhar teus sorrisos e limpar as tuas lágrimas, quero estar contigo a ver o nosso filho crescer, quero amá-lo e amar-te ao teu lado. Quero ir onde fores porque é ao teu lado que eu estou completo. Tu dás significado á minha vida. Tu és tudo… como posso continuar a viver sem tudo isto?

Ginny sentia as lágrimas descerem pela sua face. Draco ajoelhou-se á sua frente e tirou uma caixa negra do bolso.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceitas casar comigo? – Dentro da caixa havia um anel com um pequeno dragão feito de pequenos diamantes e ouro branco.

-Oh tonto… - Ginny disse recuperando a voz. – Claro que aceito.

A ruiva atirou-se aos braços de Draco logo depois de lhe colocar o anel.

-Como pudeste me fazer esperar tanto? – Ela soluçou entre lágrimas e sorrisos batendo com os punhos suavemente nas costas dele como se lhe quisesse bater. – Eu devia te matar! Sabes o que eu sofri por tua causa? Fazes ideia o que foram estes dois meses? E sabes o que é estar ali naquela mesa sem saber se esta seria a ultima vez que te veria?

-Mas acabou, ruiva! Acabou!

-Eu espero que tu me faças muito feliz, ouviste? Ou vais pagar caro! - Ela ameaçou, afastando-se um pouco a sorrir.

-Olha a gatinha a mostrar as garras. – Ele brincou. E sem esperar mais agarrou a face dela suavemente e beijou-a. Um beijo suave e doce que fez a ruiva perder a força nas pernas.

De repente ouviram o que parecia uma multidão a aplaudir. Afastaram-se e viram Hermione e Ron a alguns metros deles, atrás estavam os restantes Weasleys, Harry e Glaucy, o Sr. Lung, muitos antigos Gryffindors e pessoas do ministério a aplaudi-los. Ginny corou e enfiou a cabeça no peito de Draco com o maior sorriso que alguma vez dera na vida.

-E como esta ainda é a minha festa de noivado, embora tenha trocado de noiva, vamos celebrar! – Draco disse. Colocou a mão na cintura de Ginny e conduziu-a até ao salão. – Concedes-me esta valsa?

-Claro. – Respondeu a ruiva.



E ficaram a dançar pela noite dentro, até mais ninguém ficar no salão além deles. Ginny julgou não poder ser mais feliz, mas enganou-se. Havia um dia em que ela seria mais feliz ainda.

_N/A: Como podem concluir, a fic está no final. Este é o penúltimo capítulo. Espero que gostem. :)__ E peço desculpa por ter demorado a actualizar alguns capítulos. Beijos_

_PS: Tive que fazer uma pequena alteração. Tinha me esquecido das poções de Spiderwick. Peço imensa desculpa pelo lapso. foi a ansiedade de actualizar a fic. beijo_


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Seis meses depois_

Ginny sentia que o seu coração iria explodir. Andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, a agarrar o vestido para este não sujar. Estava nervosa, cheia de dúvidas e com uma sensação horrível. Não era assim que devia se sentir no dia do seu casamento. Devia estar feliz, radiante, a saltar de alegria. Então porque estava daquela maneira? E porque tinha a sensação que algo terrível estava para acontecer?

Respirou fundo pela milésima vez em uma hora. Tudo correria bem. O que poderia correr mal, afinal?

Sentiu baterem á porta. Finalmente Hermione chegara com a poção calmante. Correu até á porta, tão depressa que tropeçou na beira da cama e caiu com a cara no chão. O vestido voou por cima de si. Ginny tentou livrar-se da quantidade de tecido em cima de si mas só conseguiu se embrulhar mais no vestido.

-Precisas de ajuda? – Ginny ouviu alguém perguntar e não era Hermione.

* * *

Draco, apesar da aparência calma, estava em pulgas. Olhou discretamente para o relógio. Sabia que as noivas tinham a tradição de se atrasar e ela só estava atrasada cinco minutos mas tinha a sensação que alguma coisa estava errada.

"Tem calma Draco, o teu nervosismo está a te deixar paranóico!" ele ordenou-se.

Mais cinco minutos e Draco já respirava impacientemente.

Outros cinco minutos e estava capaz de subir as paredes. Mas onde estava ela? Será que tinha desistido do casamento? Não! Tinha que ser outra coisa.

* * *

Ginny olhou para a mulher que estava á sua frente. Se tivesse uma varinha era capaz de matá-la ali mesmo.

-Onde está ele? Diz-me sua…Rrrr! – a ruiva estava a dar em doida. Andava de um lado para o outro tentando se acalmar e pensar racionalmente.

-Oh minha querida. O teu querido filho está num lugar seguro… por enquanto! Mas tudo depende de ti. – Pandora disse com um sorriso insolente nos lábios.

-Como é que alguém pode jogar tão baixo? O Adam é apenas uma criança…

-Mas eu não fiz nada ao teu lindo filho… ainda! E se lhe acontecer alguma coisa, será culpa tua. Tu tiraste-me o Draco, ele tirou-me a minha liberdade… agora eu tiro-vos o que têm de mais importante. Acho que é justo.

Ginny teve que respirar fundo três vezes para não perder a cabeça. Tinha que pensar em Adam. Pandora tinha-o e algum erro da ruiva podia custar a vida do seu filho.

-Como escapaste de Azkabban?

-Oh, isso foi fácil com uma pequena ajuda do padrinho do teu famoso amigo Harry! Impressionante como, depois de todos estes anos, ainda não redobraram a vigilância para os Animagos!

-Onde está o meu filho?

-Estás a te tornar repetitiva, Weasley!

-O que queres de mim? – Ginny suspirou passando as mãos desesperadamente pela face, borrando a maquilhagem toda pelo caminho mas ela nem queria saber.

Pandora sorriu maquiavelicamente. Parecia que a ruiva finalmente tinha chegado onde a morena queria.

-O que eu quero? Será que não sabes mesmo, Sardas?

-Queres me fazer sofrer, queres magoar o Draco, ou seja queres te vingar de… - de repente fez-se luz na cabeça de Ginny. – queres que eu abandone o Draco no altar…

Ao dizer estas palavras Ginny sentiu o seu coração apertar-se um pouco, as lágrimas que já corriam pela sua face aumentaram de intensidade se é que ainda era possível.

-Estás a ver como até consegues ser inteligente.

-Tudo bem. Eu não me caso com o Draco. Agora leva-me ao meu filh…

-E pronto. O teu momento de inteligência foi-se! Achas mesmo que eu ia aceitar as coisas assim? Sem garantias?

-O que queres mais, Pandora? – Ginny insistiu mas desta vez um pouco mais tranquila.

-Quero que faças uma Promessa Inquebrável! Quero que me prometas que nunca mais olhas na cara do Draco sem o meu consentimento.

Ginny faria tudo pelo seu filho mas não podia deixar de duvidar. Finalmente julgara que iria ficar com Draco e…

* * *

Draco estava desesperado. Uma hora de atraso era muito tempo, até para uma noiva. Enviara Hermione havia já quinze minutos e a morena ainda não descera. Estava quase a gritar e ir á procura de Ginny quando Hermione apareceu, com uma cara preocupada e a correr desesperadamente pelo jardim até chegar a Draco.

-Ela… fugiu… Azkabban… Adam… - Hermione tentou falar ofegante.

-A Ginny fugiu? Levou o Adam? E que raiu foi ela a Azkabban fazer? – Draco quase gritou.

-Não! A Pandora está cá. Ela raptou o Adam. – conseguiu a futura Sra. Ronald Weasley.

O olhar de Draco ficou arrepiante. Parecia mais frio do que o gelo, mais cortante que uma lámina, mais cruel que de um demónio.

Sem dizer nada, passou pela sua ex-mulher.

-Não, Draco! Não vás.

Draco virou-se e dedicou o seu olhar mais gelado a Hermione.

-Aquela doida raptou o meu filho, está com a minha noiva e queres que eu fique aqui sem fazer nada? Eu vou apenas torturá-la até ela me dizer onde escondeu o meu filho e depois, muito lentamente vou matá-la como golpe de misericórdia. – a voz do louro era assustadoramente calma.

-Se apareces lá ela pode fazer alguma coisa a Ginny ou ao Adam. Ela pode ter cúmplices. O que não faltam são pessoas neste mundo que te querem ver mal. – Hermione fez uma pausa para respirar. – Temos que nos concentrar em encontrar o Adam. Tu conheces Pandora melhor que ninguém, e se ela tem cúmplices mais depressa tu sabes quem eles são do que nós. Vamos falar com o Harry, pedir ajuda aos aurores. Entretanto vou ver se consigo com que a Ginny mantenha Pandora com ela.

Draco rosnou impacientemente.

-Sei que não é da tua natureza deixares os outros fazerem o teu trabalho por ti mas neste caso tu não podes fazer nada. O teu filho está á mercê daquela mulher.

-Como? – Draco perguntou.

-Como o quê?

-O que se passa? –Harry e Ron aproximaram-se de Hermione.

-O que se passa é que a minha irmã ganhou juízo e decidiu não casar com furões! – Ron brincou e recebeu um olhar gelado da namorada.

-Não é tempo para brincadeiras, Ronald!

-Como é que ela chegou até Adam? Julguei que havia alguém a tomar conta dele.

-E havia… - Draco e Hermione trocaram olhares de compreensão e o louro nem perdeu tempo. Virou as costas e caminhou a passos largos e determinados até á mansão, com o manto negro a esvoaçar atrás de si.

* * *

Pandora abriu um sorriso diabólico.

-O que eras capaz de fazer pelo teu filhinho, Weasley? – a mulher perguntou olhando despreocupadamente para as unhas longas vermelhas.

-Tudo!

-Até sofrer uma cruciatus? Quem sabe… morrer?

Ginny olhou para os olhos da outra completamente assustada. Estaria aquela sádica a falar a sério?

-Então!? Não respondes? Ou será que a vida do teu filho não vale assim tanto?

-Tu estás louca!

-Seis meses em Azkabban tem que se lhe diga. Sabes o que é reviveres vezes sem conta as tuas piores memórias, uma e outra vez, até elas se entranharem em todos os teus poros de tal maneira que até magoa fisicamente e tua mente quer apagar os gritos, o sangue, a dor, todas as imagens que correm a uma velocidade estonteante dentro do teu cérebro e não conseguires sequer um segundo de descanso, chegas a desejar morrer, a morte seria bem mais agradável que aquela tortura? As pessoas enlouquecem… mas depois no meio da escuridão, uma luz ao fundo, uma hipótese de causar tal dor aos culpados pela tua própria dor.

-Foste tu que conduziste a ti mesma a esse abismo. Tu cometeste os erros e as falcatruas mais ninguém. És tu a culpada, só tu!

-Talvez, mas é tão mais fácil pensar que se não fosses tu nada disto teria acontecido… tu e o teu filho bastardo! Por isso tu e ele irão pagar!

-Faz o que quiseres comigo mas deixa o meu filho em paz! - a voz de Ginny era aguda, quase petrificada de medo pelo seu filho.

-Crucio! – Pandora apontou a varinha da própria Ginny. A ruiva sentiu o seu sangue como se estivesse em ebulição dentro das veias, tão quente que queimava, como se em todos os seus poros, minúsculas agulhas envenenadas a picassem, como se seus ossos se estivessem a partir, ficando quase reduzidos a pó, como se o seu cérebro fosse demasiado grande e as suturas soldadas entre os ossos do seu crânio fossem abrir devido á pressão e como se todas as suas vísceras do tronco estivessem a rebentar, uma por uma libertando jorros de sangue e espasmos de dor por todo o seu corpo e o seu coração… o seu coração parecia bater com tanta força e velocidade que explodiria a qualquer momento. O ar não entrava nos pulmões como se o seu toráx tivesse colapsado sobre eles.

Não sabe quanto tempo esteve sob a maldição mas quando Pandora parou todo o seu corpo estava dormente, a sua respiração ofegante, a sua garganta áspera e notou que tinha a boca coberta de sangue há já algum tempo.

A morena tinha um brilho no olhar que Ginny só vira durante a guerra nos olhos de Devoradores da Morte.

-Eu faço a promessa inquebravel! – ela murmurou mal conseguindo falar.

Pandora sorriu e agarrou a mão de Ginny, apontando a varinha para ela.

-Diz… - a morena sibilou.



-Eu… juro solenemente… pela minha vida… "cough-Cough" … que jamais… casarei… com… - era-lhe dificil falar. Estava ofegante a tossir. Parecia que o sangue le havia invadido os pulmões.- … Draco Malfoy ou que sequer vou vê-lo!

Da varinha de Pandora saiu uma luz branca que se uniu ás mãos das duas mulheres. A promessa estava feita.

-Ginny! – Draco entrou de rompante pelo quarto.

O que aconteceu depois foi tão rápido que nenhum teve a certeza do que estava a acontecer. Pandora começou a rir diabolicamente. Ginny sentiu-se sufocar, como se o ar tivesse desaparecido da atmosfera. Draco correu a acudir Ginny mas quanto mais perto ele estava mais dor ela sentia.

-Não vale a pena querido! Ela vai morrer! – Pandora gritou entre risos histéricos e demoniaco .

-O que lhe fizeste? Tira o feitiço, Pandora! – Draco ordenou, levantando-se e colocando-se em frente da morena.

-Eu não fiz nada. Quem fez foi ela!

-Porque tu mentiste dizendo que tinhas o nosso filho quando ele estava lá e baixo são e salvo!

-Não tenho culpa se a tua querida amada é tão ingénua ao ponto de acreditar que eu o tinha.

-Ela estava nervosa por causa do casament…- Draco respirou fundo. – eu vou matar-te!

-Mas antes vais matar a tua noiva!

Draco olhou para Ginny. Estava já inconsciente e mal respirava. Estava mais pálida do que o seu vestido branco.

-O que foi que lhe fizeste, Pandora? É a última vez que te pergunto!

-Achas mesmo que te vou dizer?

Draco levantou-se tão rapidamente que Pandora deu um passo atrás de susto. Quando viu a expressão do louro o seu sorriso desapareceu.

-Crucio! – Draco sibilou.

Os gritos de Pandora invadiram o quarto. Draco sentiu como se aquele dia, que deveria ser tão puro e alegre estava manchado, amaldiçoado por aquela maldição. Fazia muito tempo que ele não a usava e não gosava de recordar o sentimento que tomava conta dele quando a usava mas Pandora despertara algo nele que ele havia adormecido há muito tempo.

-Vais me dizer ou não? – ele murmurou, observando serenamente a mulher contorcer-se dolorosamente.

Ele ergueu a varinha e a morena rebolou no chão.

-Uma promessa inquebrável. Nunca mais a poderás ver ou ela morrerá! – Pandora disse com um tom de desdém na voz.

Draco olhou para Ginny. A sua respiração parecia ter desaparecido. "Por favor, que não esteja morta!" ele implorou silenciosamente.

Olhou para Pandora e depois novamente para Ginny. Tinha que fazer uma escolha!

-Avada Kedavra! – ele disse. Não havia outra solução. Se Pandora não morresse levando a promessa com ela, Ginny morreria porque ele nunca aguentaria viver longe dela.

Nesse momento Ginny inspirou profundamente e abriu os olhos. Quando expirou, tossiu várias vezes e olhou em volta.

-Draco… - sussurrou. O louro sentou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a tão fortemente que teve medo de quebrá-la mas não conseguiu largá-la.

-Pensei que te fosse perder. Desculpa por quase teres morrido por minha causa. Desculpa pelo nosso dia de casamento estar arruinado…

-Draco… - a ruiva murmurou novamente.

-Eu devia ter calculado que ela fosse tentar alguma coisa. Eu não devia ter te deixado sozinha, sabia que estava snervosa e devia ter ouvido quando disseste que estavas com um pressentimento estranho…

-Draco! – ainda era um sussurro mas era dterminante. Draco afastou-se e olhou-a nos olhos. Limpou a lágrima que escorria pela pálida e sardenta bochecha. – Eu amo-te!

E aquilo explicava tudo e desculpava tudo. Não eram necessárias mais palavras. OS lábios uniram-se e Ginny sorriu levemente.

Após conseguir se recompor, ter verificado que Adam realmente estava bem e ter insistido que não o largaria mais, nem durante a cerimónia e depois de Harry ter levado o corpo de Pandora para fora da mansão. O casamento ocorreu sem mais nenhum problema. E aquele amor que secretamente surgiu e secretamente viveu entre os dois não mas secreto foi. Mas secretamente nenhum deles mudaria um dia do passado daquela história pois todos os segredos, sentimentos escondidos e momentos sofridos haviam-nos conduzido para aquele beijo de casamente, tão perfeito e feliz que apagava qualquer sombra que pudesse ter existido entre eles.

Fim


End file.
